Edward Elricin Koulutus (Original: Training Edward Elric by ZaKai)
by NamaeWaLuzi
Summary: Finnish Translation. Alkuperäinen Tarina/Original Story by Zakai./ Kun Ed saa tilaisuuden päästä käsiksi tietoihin, joita hän tarvitsee saadakseen Alin kehon takaisin, tarttuuko hän siihen vaikka se tarkoittaisi antautumista Mustangille? Huomiot: Kielenkäyttö, kidutus, angsti ja jotkut rajummat kohtaukset tarinan myöhemmissä vaiheissa.
1. C-5

**Luzi's Note: **I finally did it. I decided to translate my first 'long' story. o/ And I enjoyed it, this story is so interesting.

So this translation is made by me, but the original story is by FanFiction-user ZaKai. I don't own idea of this story and of course I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist either.

I hope my translation pleases you, original author (even I guess non-finnish people doesn't understand very much about this language :D) and also you, my finnish readers.

Comments really are love! ^^

**Luzin Note: **Tein sen lopulta. Suomensin ensimmäisen 'pitkän' ficcini. o/ Ja oikeastaan nautin siitä, on tämä tarina sen verran kiinnostava.

Käännös on siis minun käsialaani, mutta alkuperäinen tarina on FanFiction-käyttäjä ZaKain käsialaa. Tarinan idea ei siis ole omani, enkä tietenkään omista oikeuksia myöskään Fullmetal Alchemistiin.

Toivoin, että käännökseni miellyttää tarinan alkuperäistä kirjoittajaa ja tietenkin myös teitä, suomalaiset lukijat.

Kommentit otetaan ilolla vastaan! ^^

-NamaeWaLuzi

* * *

**Edward Elricin Koulutus (Training Edward Elric)**

**Osa Yksi**

**C-5**

"Olen pahoillani sir, mutta teillä ei ole oikeutta näiden päiväkirjojen näkemiseen..."

Syvältä Edwardin kurkusta kuului murinaa hänen näyttäessään hopeakelloaan virkailijalle. "Tämä tässä antaa minulle oikeuden. Nyt, anna ne tänne!"

Kirjastotyöntekijä oli uusi, ei yksi niistä kahdesta joiden kanssa Ed yleensä työskenteli ja lyhytkasvuinen alkemisti oli jo valmis kuristamaan miehen. Eikö hän tiennyt kenelle puhui?

"Olen todella pahoillani..." Kirjastovirkailija toisti.

"Miksi helvetissä en voisi nähdä niitä vitun dokumentteja?" Ed kysyi yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa välistä.

"Sir, koska teillä ei ole lupaa..."

"Sinä _sanoit _sen jo!" Ed kiehui. "Millaisen luvan minä tarvitsen?"

"No, sir, tämä tieto on erittäin salaista. Teidän täytyy olla C-5 lukeaksenne näitä. Joko sellainen tai C-3 viitosen luvilla.

Lyhyt blondi räpäytti silmiään. "Mikä on C-5?"

"En itse ole kovin varma. Ainoa asia minkä tiedän on, että se on erityinen luokittelu valtionalkemisteille... En oikeasti tiedä... Olen pahoillani..."

Ed nappasi kellonsa pöydältä ja sysäsi sen takaisin taskuunsa. Hän ei ollut ikinä ennen kuullut mistään valtionalkemistien erityisluokittelusta, mutta tiesi jo, mistä voisi selvittää asian.

* * *

Ed potkaisi painavan puuoven auki ja marssi Roy Mustangin toimistoon. Mahtipontinen mies istui työpöytänsä takana nyökkäillen Riza Hawkeyen luennolle. Kun ovi pamahti seinään, molemmat käänsivät katseensa hetkeksi häneen ennen kuin Hawkeye jatkoi asiaansa.

Nuori alkemisti murjotti. Tässä näki, kuinka ihmiset olivat tottuneet siihen, että hän teki jotain tällaista ja hädin tuskin huomasivatkaan enää. No, hän ei aikonut tulla sivuutetuksi. Hän tarvitsi ne päiväkirjat! Niissä oli tärkeää tietoa, jota hän voisi käyttää Alin kehon palauttamiseen.

"Haluan puhua kanssasi!" Ed huusi ja osoitti sormellaan esimiestään.

Jälleen mies ja Hawkeye vilkaisivat häneen ja tällä kertaa Mustang sanoi huvittuneeseen sävyyn: "Olen imarreltu, mutta oikeastaan melko kiireinen..."

"Eversti..." Ed sanoi yrittäen saada vanhemman miehen huomion.

"Ehkäpä sinun pitäisi tulla takaisin toiseen..."

"Mikä on...?"

"...aikaan. Minun todella täytyy..."

"Minun tarvitsee tietää..."

"...saada tämä työ tehdyksi ennen kuin..."

"Eversti..." Ed murisi. Hänen todella täytyi saada ne tiedot, eikä tuo kusipää ei edes antanut hänen sanoa mitään! Mies pelleili jälleen hänen kanssaan!

"...luutnantti täällä suoltaa tekstiä korviini kuin..."

"Eversti! Miten minusta tulee C-5?" Ed huusi yrittäen epätoivoisesti saada miehen kuuntelemaan.

Silloin hän huomasi huvittuneen virneen kadonneen. Toisen miehen silmät olivat laajentuneet ja hänen suunsa oli aavistuksen auki. Veri pakeni everstin kasvoilta jättäen hänet kalpean ja heikon näköiseksi.

Kului hetki ja tummahiuksinen mies puristi huulensa yhteen sanoen Hawkeyelle häneen katsomatta, "Luutnantti. Teräksen ja minun täytyy keskustella."

Vaalea nainen katsoi everstiä uteliaasti ja Ed ajatteli, että ehkä hänkin oli yhtä tietämätön kuin Ed itse. "Sir, raportit..."

"Raportit odottavat. Jätä nyt meidät kaksin ja sulje ovi perässäsi."

Hawkeye ihmetteli jyrkkää käskyä, mutta teki kuten oli sanottu. Ed katsoi hermostuneesti, kun tämä sulki oven. Mustang käytti näin päättäväistä otetta henkilökuntansa kanssa toimistossaan vain todella tärkeissä tilanteissa.

"Teräs, istu alas."

Ed katsoi everstiä, joka oli ojentanut kätensä kohti sohvaa. Mies vaikutti yhä kalpealta ja näytti myös vapisevan hieman. Päättäen, että nyt ei ollut aika hankkiutua ongelmiin Mustangin kanssa, Ed istui alas.

Mustahiuksinen mies istui katsellen Ediä hiljaisuudessa pitkän aikaa, ja blondi alkemisti melkein näki toisen miehen ajattelevan. Hiljaisuus oli alkanut hermostuttaa häntä mutta hän ajatteli, että olisi parasta vain odottaa. Hän oli saanut everstin huomion ja vain sillä oli nyt väliä.

"Kerro minulle, etten juuri kuullut sinun sanovan haluavasi olla C-5", Mustang sanoi lujasti, mutta Ed oli kuulevinaan pyynnön toisen miehen äänensävyssä.

"Niin juuri", Ed vahvisti.

Vanhempi mies katsoi poispäin, räpäytti silmiään ja ravisti päätään. "Edward..."

Blondi nielaisi tahattomasti. Mies ei koskaan ollut kutsunut häntä 'Edwardiksi' ennen.(1) Ed, muttei koskaan Edward... Ja sitten vielä _tapa,_ jolla mies oli sanonut sen...

Eversti hieroi silmiään ja haroi hiuksiaan kädellään. "Miksi? Mikä voisi mahdollisesti saada sinut haluamaan olla C-5?"

"On joitakin salaisia päiväkirjoja jotka tahdon lukea ja minulle kerrottiin, etten voi ellen ole C-5."

Eversti katsoi häntä hetken epäuskoisesti, sitten hänen silmänsä laajenivat hieman. "Sinä et tiedä, ethän...?" Mies kuiskasi.

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

"Et tiedä mikä C-5 on." Se oli enemmän toteamus kuin kysymys.

Ed mietti hetken. Ei, hän ei tiennyt, mutta ehkä hän vain esittäisi tietävänsä ja se tulisi paremmin selväksi everstille? Lopulta hän päätti olla rehellinen asiasta ja ravisti päätään. "En, en oikeastaan... Tyyppi kirjastossa sanoi, että se on jonkinlainen luokitus valtionalkemisteille, mutta en ole kuullut siitä koskaan aiemmin."

Mustang hengitti syvään ja nyökkäsi. "Hyvä on... no, sitten siinä on järkeä. Luota minuun, Ed, mikään reportti ei ole C-5:ksi tulemisen arvoinen."

"Al on minkä tahansa arvoinen."

Tummahiuksinen mies ravisti päätään. "Ei sen."

Hetken vallitsi epämiellyttävä hiljaisuus, kunnes Ed kysyi, "No... Mikä on C-5?"

Huokaisten Mustang nojautui eteenpäin tuolissaan ja sanoi, "Kuten kuulit, C-5 on luokitus valtionalkemisteille. On viisi luokkaa, yhdestä viiteen. Suurin osa valtionalkemisteista, kuten sinäkin, ovat C-1:siä. Sanoisin, että yli puolella valtionalkemisteista ei ole minkäänlaista käsitystä koko systeemistä."

"Mitä 'C' tarkoittaa?" Ed kysyi keskeyttäen everstin.

"Certifield."

"Certifield? Varmennettu?"

Vanhempi mies nyökkäsi, nousi ylös ja käveli täyteen ahdetun lipaston luokse. Hän avasi sen ja penkoi hetken ennen kuin otti ulos kansion. Mustang hyppäsi muutaman paperin yli ja ojensi yhden niistä Edille.

"Katso tästä", eversti sanoi osoittaen sitä.

Ed tutki paperia hetken ja luki sitten kohdan mitä eversti oli näyttänyt.

**NIMI:** Edward Elric

**ARVO:** Majuri

**VALTIONALKEMISTI:** Kyllä

**ALKEMISTINIMI:** Teräs

**SERTIFIOINTI-TASO:** Yksi

"Miten en ole koskaan kuullut tästä?" Ed kysyi ojentaen paperin takaisin everstille.

"Koska..." Eversti kääntyi ja laittoi kansion takaisin paikalleen lukiten lipaston, ja palasi sitten tuolilleen.

"Koska?"

Eversti ravisti huokaisten päätään. "Se ei ole sellainen asia, josta puhutaan. Koulutus on... vaikea... ja..."

"JA?" Ed kysyi miehen oltua hetken hiljaa.

"Ja..." Mustang henkäisi. "...ja se vain...se ei ole sinua varten."

"Mitä?" Ed huudahti. "Eikä! Tarvitsen ne päiväkirjat. Al..."

"Tarvitsee sinua täällä!" eversti sanoi jyrkästi.

"Sanotko, että jos menen tähän koulutukseen en palaa koskaan takaisin?"

"Se on aina mahdollista, mutta ei, en tarkoittanut sitä."

"Mitä sitten?"

"Olen pahoillani... En voi kertoa sinulle." Mustang kuiskasi ja katsoi poispäin.

"Mitä?" Ed huusi. "Mikset?"

"Vain C-2:set ja sitä korkeammat pääsevät käsiksi niihin tietoihin. "

Nuori alkemisti ärähti. "No, sinä tiedät tästä kaiken. Voin sanoa, että tiedät. Etkö voi antaa minulle jotain informaatiota? Edes vähäsen?"

"Minä annan sinulle informaatiota. Fakta on, että minä oikeasti puhun sinulle tästä, enkä tekisi edes sitä jos et olisi juuri sanonut minulle haluavasi olla C-5. Paras neuvo minkä voin antaa sinulle on liittyä mukaan C-2 koulutukseen ja tehdä päätöksesi sen jälkeen. Tiedät ainakin, haluatko todella kirjautua C-5 koulutukseen vai et."

"Odota, odota, sanotko että voisin vain jättää toiset tasot väliin ja liittyä C-5 koulutukseen?"

Eversti jähmettyi. "En sanonut niin, mutta kyllä voisit, koska tasot eivät ole kiinni siitä kuinka..."

"Sitten se on sitä mitä haluan! Kenelle voin puhua tästä?" Ed kysyi innoissaan.

"Ed..."

"Älä siitä huolehdi, jos läpäisen valtionalkemistin pääsykokeen 12-vuotiaana, läpäisen tämänkin. Ei ole iso juttu."

"Teräs!" Mustang karjaisi.

Ed sulki suunsa ja katsoi everstiä yllättyneenä. Ei ollut miehen kaltaista menettää malttiaan...

"C-4:na tai C-5:na oleminen ei ole mitään puistokävelyä. Se on ikuista. Kuka sinua ikinä kouluttaakin, tulee olemaan esimiehesi loppuikäsi. Entä jos et olekaan sellaisen koulutettavana, joka antaa sinun etsiä viisasten kiveä? Mitä sen jälkeen kun löydät sen ja palautat Alin ennalleen? Sitä on vaikea lopettaa. Asiat eivät koskaan palaa entiselleen lopetettuasi sen koulutuksen, vaikka kyse olisi vain C-2:sta."

Ed mietti hetken huolellisesti ja sanoi sitten, "Mistä tiedän kuka minua kouluttaa?"

"Ihmiset tietystä armeijan arvoasteikosta ja C-luokituksesta ovat listalla. Kouluttajat valitaan yleensä siitä listasta, ellei sinulle ole joku mielessäsi. Voisit kysyä mieleistäsi henkilöä jos hänen pätevyytensä riittää. Ja jos hän suostuu tekemään sen.

"Mikä tekee ihmisestä pätevän kouluttamaan jostakusta C-5:n? Ed kysyi.

"Sen henkilön täytyy olla vähintään eversti ja C-3."

Lyhyen alkemistin kulmakarvat rutistuivat yhteen hänen ihmetellessään. "Miksi C-3?"

Mustang ravisti jälleen päätään. "C-4 tai C-5-arvoinen ei voi kouluttaa ketään ja C-1 ja C2-arvoisia ei ole koulutettu tekemään niin. C-3-koulutuksessa opit kouluttamaan muita asteikolla kahdesta viiteen.

"Mitä ne opettavat C-3:ssa?"

"Olen pahoillani. En voi sanoa."

Ed tuijotti miestä tiukasti. "Et voi vai et aio?"

Kun eversti ei sanonut mitään, Ed kysyi, "Mikä sinun tasosi on?"

Mustang oli hetken hiljaa ja sanoi sitten, "Tuo on todella töykeä kysymys. Suosittelisin, että et kuljeksi ympäriinsä kyselemässä sitä toisilta."

Blondi räpäytti silmiään. "Miksi se on töykeää?"

"Joku, joka on käynyt sertifioinnin läpi ei ensisijaisesti tahdo puhua siitä. Se on iso asia ymmärtää jollekulle, joka ei tiedä mitä koulutukseen kuuluu mutta... no... luota nyt vain minuun siinä asiassa, että sen läpikäynyt pitää tuota kysymystä liian henkilökohtaisena."

"Joten et aio kertoa minulle?" Ed ei voinut olla kysymättä. Mustang oli selvästi käynyt koulutuksen läpi ja teini tahtoi kuollakseen tietää, että minkä niistä.

Hetken nuori alkemisti ajatteli Mustangin jättäneen hänet huomiotta, mutta sitten vanhempi mies sanoi yksinkertaisesti, "C-3."

Kaksi alkemistia katselivat toisiaan hiljaisuudessa muutaman minuutin. Edin ajatukset kulkivat miljoonan mailin tuntivauhdilla. C-3-tasoisena everstinä Mustang olisi pätevä kouluttamaan häntä. Blondi ei ollut varma tahtoiko miehen olevan esimiehensä loppuikänsä, mutta tummahiuksinen mies tosiaan antoi hänelle runsaasti pelivaraa. Ja olihan hän jo tottunut työskentelemään Mustangin kanssa. Se ei olisi iso diili.

"Eversti?"

"Hm?"

"Mitä jos tahtoisin sinut kouluttamaan minua?"

Jos Ed oli ajatellut everstin valahtaneen kalpeaksi aikaisemmin, ei se ollut mitään verrattuna siihen, miltä hän näytti nyt. "Et voi olla tosissasi..."

"Miksei? Tarkoitan, olen jo alaisenasi ja annat minun etsiä kiveä... miksi katsot minua noin?"

"Sinä et tiedä mitä pyydät", mies sanoi kuulostaen äärimmäisen kauhistuneelta.

"No jos kertoisit niin tietäisin."

"En voi. Sanoin sen sinulle jo", Mustang selitti. "Ed, et halua tehdä tätä. Se ei ole sen arvoista. Sanoin jo, et ole koskaan enää sama henkilö, mutta se ei koske vain koulutettavaa. Se koskee myös kouluttajaa."

Ed avasi suunsa puhuakseen, mutta eversti keskeytti hänet.

"Se myös kestää kuukausia. Tarkka aika riippuu treenattavasta henkilöstä. Et voi nähdä Alia tai puhua hänelle tuona aikana. Ja vaikka sinulla on jälkeenpäin rajattomat luvat kaikkeen informaatioon, et saa samanlaista vapautta kuin sinulla on nyt."

"Rajattomat luvat?" blondi kysyi innokkaana.

"Kuunteletko sanaakaan siitä mitä sanon?"

"Kuuntelen kyllä. Luulen, että se on sen arvoista. Sanoin, että tekisin mitä tahansa saadakseni Alin kehon takaisin ja tarkoitin sitä. Joten, aiotko kouluttaa minua vai et?"

Eversti katsoi pitkään hiljaisena Ediä silmiin, ennen kuin kysyi, "Mitä tahansa? Tekisitkö _mitä tahansa _saadaksesi Alin kehon takaisin? Koska Ed... Tullaksesi C-5:ksi... sinun todella täytyy olla valmis tekemään mitä tahansa."

* * *

1) Tämä ei oikeastaan ole totta, jos katsot englanniksi dubattua versiota. Jaksossa 13 Roy sanoo Ediä Edwardiksi, mutta koska tarina on melko AU muutenkin, en aio välittää näistä hienommista pointeista.


	2. Länsi

**Edward Elricin Koulutus **

**Osa 2**

**Länsi**

"Miksi meidän täytyy mennä henkilökohtaisuuksiin näiden allekirjoitusten vuoksi?" Ed kysyi.

Mustang, joka oli katsonut alas käsissään oleviin papereihin, nosti katseensa blondiin. "Koska kukaan ei vain _pyydä _kouluttautumista C-5:ksi. Harvat... hyvin harvat... ihmiset pyytävät C-4-koulutusta, mutta eivät koskaan C-5:ta. "

Ed kääntyi tuolissaan ja katsoi Fuhrerin sihteeriä. Tummahiuksinen nainen puhui laiskasti puhelimeen. Huokaisten hän käänsi katseensa takaisin esimieheensä. "Miksi ei? Ja jos kukaan ei halua tulla C-5:ksi, niin miksi muutamat ihmiset sitten ovat siinä asemassa?"

"C-5-koulutusta käytetään yleensä valtionalkemisteihin, joista on tullut rikollisia tai jotka ovat tehneet maanpetoksen. Koulutus auttaa takaamaan heidän... uskollisuutensa..."

"Ja?" Ed yllytti yrittäen saada lisätietoja, mutta eversti ei sanonut mitään muuta. Vanhempi mies katsoi jälleen alas ja paperit käsistään masentuneen näköisenä.

He istuivat hiljaisuudessa odottaen fuhrerin edellisen tapaamisen päättymistä. Huolimatta siitä, kuinka paljon hän yritti olla välinpitämätön, sai koko ajatus Edin hyvin varatuneeksi. Heidän aiemman keskustelunsa jälkeen Mustang oli ollut jatkuvasti hermostunut, levoton ja masentunut. Kaikki olivat huomanneet sen, mutta hän ei ollut kertonut kellekään mikä häntä vaivasi.

Sitten kolme päivää myöhemmin Ed oli kutsuttu tummahiuksisen miehen toimistoon. Mustang ei katsonut häneen puhuessaan mutta tiedusteli lyhyillä, pätkityillä lauseilla oliko Ed tosissaan C-5:ksi haluamisestaan. Kun hän kertoi olevansa, eversti yritti uudelleen saada hänet ottamaan C-2-koulutuksen ensin, mutta Edin kieltäytyessä Mustang suostui vastahakoisesti tulemaan hänen kouluttajakseen.

Kyse ei ollut siitä, etteikö Ed olisi _halunnut _ottaa C-2-koulutusta ensin; hän ei vain halunnut tuhlata aikaa. Blondi välitti vain siitä, että saisi tämän hoidettua nopeasti voidakseen katsoa mitä asiakirjoja halusi. Siten hän saisi ehkä Alin kehon takaisin. Mitä pidempään Ed vitkasteli, sitä pidempään Al joutuisi olemaan vangittuna siihen tyhjään kuoreen.

Myös hänen veljensä oli tietenkin yrittänyt puhua Edille koulutuksesta. Kun hän oli kertonut Alille mitä Mustang oli sanonut, oli nuorempi veli pelästynyt sanoen, ettei halunnut Edin käyvän läpi jotain niin kamalaa mitä jopa eversti pelkäsi.

Ed ei halunnut jättää veljeään. Päinvastoin. Oikeastaan hän vihasi koko ajatusta, mutta jos muutama kuukausi erillään voisi nostaa dramaattisesti hänen mahdollisuuksiaan saada Alin keho takaisin, hänen täytyi yrittää. Hänen täytyi tehdä se.

He olivat päässeet epävarmaan yksimielisyyteen vain, koska Ed kiisteli tapauksesta niin usein, ettei Al kestänyt enää kuunnella. Ed menisi koulutukseen ja Al jatkaisi etsintöjä täällä.

Se oli hyvä suunnitelma.

Ei ollut mitään huolta.

Loppujen lopuksi, se oli vain _koulutus._

Kuinka paha se voisi olla?

"Fuhrer ottaa teidät nyt vastaan", sanoi naisen viileä ääni ja Ed vilkaisi ylös huomaten sihteerin katsovan häneen.

_Pystyn tähän, _Ed ajatteli bruneten johdattaessa heidät Fuhrerin avaraan toimistoon.

Fuhrer oli jo vanhempi, mutta eloisa mies ja tervehti heitä lämpimästi ennen kuin pyysi heitä istuutumaan sohvalle. Heidän tehdessään niin istui hän itse läheiseen nojatuoliin ja sanoi, "Joten, mikä tuo teidät tänne tänään?"

"Sir..." Mustang aloitti, mutta kangerteli hieman ennen kuin jatkoi. "Majuri Edward Elric on pyytänyt C-5-koulutusta. Hän on myös pyytänyt, että minä olisin hänen kouluttajansa."

Yhden lyhyen lauseen jälkeen Fuhrer rypisti otsaansa katsoen Ediä mietteliäästi. Nuoren alkemistin mielestä mies näytti pelästyneeltä, mutta hän ei ollut varma. Se sai hänet vielä levottomammaksi. Oliko se todella niin paha, että kaikki hiljenivät siitä kuullessaan?

Hiljaisuus venähti kiusallisesti muutamaan minuuttiin ennen kuin Fuhrer puhui. "No... Tämä on... outo... pyyntö. Mikä tarkalleen on sertifiointi-tasosi, nuori mies?

"Yksi", Ed vastasi.

"Aivan... No... Voisi olla hyvä, jos ottaisit C-2-koulutuksen ennen kuin pyydät moista."

"Ei!" Ed huusi hieman jyrkemmin kuin oli tarkoittanut. "En voi tuhlata aikaa. Tahdon tehdä tämän nyt ja saada sen alta pois."

Vanhempi mies huokaisi raskaasti. "Majuri, et edes tiedä mitä tämä koulutus tuo mukanaan."

"Tiedän tarpeeksi. Tiedän, että se tulee olemaan vaikeaa ja muuttaa ihmistä jotenkin, mutta se kestää vain muutaman kuukauden. Pystyn siihen."

Lisää hiljaisuutta, kunnes Fuhrer kääntyi Mustangin puoleen. "Eversti, mitä mieltä olet tästä?"

"Sir, olen samaa mieltä kanssasi. Uskon, että olisi Teräksen paras vaihtoehto käydä ensin C-2-koulutus jotta hän voisi tehdä tietoisemman valinnan." Mustangin silmät syöksähtivät sinne missä Ed istui.

Vanhempi mies nyökkäsi mietteliäänä. "Mutta olet kuitenkin hyväksynyt hänen pyyntönsä ruveta hänen kouluttajakseen?"

"Kyllä sir."

"Ja miksi näin, jos olet niin kovin asiaa vastaan?" Edistä tuntui kuin Mustangia olisi arvosteltu näillä kysymyksillä; kuin hänen perusteitaan olisi testattu, että nähtäisiin oliko hän... mitä? Varteenotettava? Hän ei ollut varma... Mutta näytti että näiden kysymysten takana oli enemmänkin kuin pelkkää uteliaisuutta.

Everstin silmät viipyivät hetken Edissä, sitten hän kääntyi takaisin armeijan komentajan puoleen. "Koska hän pyysi sitä, sir. Majuri Elric on ollut komennukseni alaisena jo useamman vuoden. Tunnen hänet jo melko hyvin, ja minua inhottaisi menettää hänet alaisuudestani." Tauko, sitten Mustang sanoi hiljaa, "Ja myös siksi, koska tahtoisin sen olevan mieluummin minä, kuin joku muu."

Fuhrer rypisti otsaansa hieman. "Olet aina välittänyt liikaa alaisistasi, tulialkemisti. Jopa sodassa välitit liiaksi. Oletko varma, että tahdot käydä tämän läpi? Tiedät, että koulutuksen kerran päätyttyä tätä ei saa tekemättömäksi."

_Välitti liikaa alaisistaan? _Ed ajatteli. _Koulutusta ei saa tekemättömäksi? _Hän kuvitteli Fuhrerin puhuvan siitä, että hänen täytyisi työskennellä Mustangin alaisena loppuaikansa keskuksessa.

"Tiedän, sir..." Mustang vastasi hiljaa.

Fuhrerin silmiin tuli tuima katse. "Olet C-3; tiedät, millainen vastuusi häntä kohtaan tulee olemaan. Oletan, että olet käynyt tämän läpi mielessäsi todella tarkasti. Se tulee muuttamaan sinut, muuttamaan elämäsi."

Ed katsoi kun eversti nielaisi kuuluvasti ja nyökkäsi.

"Tiedän..." hän vastasi käheästi.

Nuoren alkemistin sydän alkoi hakata kiivaammin. Ehkei hän halunnut tehdä tätä... Ehkä hänen _pitäisi_ ottaa lisäaikaa ja käydä C-2-koulutus... Mutta lopulta hän katsoi perääntymisen tässä vaiheessa koettelevan ylpeyttään liiaksi, ja päätti olla tekemättä sitä.

Fuhrer katsoi jälleen hetken Ediä vakava ilme naamallaan, kunnes virnisti hieman. "Tiedätkös, majuri, saatavilla olevien kouluttajien listalla on muutama todella hyvän näköinen nainen. Saattaisit haluta mieluummin yhden heistä."

Ed katsoi miestä hämmentyneenä. Mitä väliä sillä oli mitä sukupuolta he olivat? Kun teini ei sanonut mitään, virne katosi vanhemman miehen kasvoilta ja hän sanoi reippaasti, "Hyvä on sitten, näyttäkää paperinne."

He ojensivat dokumenttinsa miehelle ja odottivat, kun hän tarkasteli niitä. Lähes viidentoista minuutin hiljaisuuden jälkeen fuhrer allekirjoitti lomakkeet ja katsoi ylös heihin. "Milloin tahdotte aloittaa?"

"Niin pian kuin mahdollista", Ed möläytti hätäisesti. Hän ei tahtonut tuhlata enempää aikaa.

Fuhrerin katse siirtyi lyhyestä alkemistista Mustangiin, joka haroi vapisevalla kädellään tukkaansa ja sitten takaisin Ediin.

"He tarvitsevat viikon valmisteluaikaa ja junamatka vie kolme päivää, joten sinun täytyy lähteä neljän päivän päästä. Pyydän neiti Douglassia soittamaan heille tapaamisen jälkeen samoin kuin lähettämään dokumentit tänään."

Fuhrer nousi seisomaan osoittaen tapaamisen päättyneeksi. Kun Ed ja eversti olivat molemmat nousseet ylös, komentaja kätteli molempia ja sanoi, "Toivotan onnea teille kummallekin. Olen varma, että teistä tulee olemaan paljon hyötyä valtiolle koulutuksenne jälkeen."

"Kiitos sir", Mustang sanoi heikosti nostaen kätensä tervehdykseen.

Ed nyökkäsi ja kohotti hetken päästä omankin kätensä. "Joo, kiitos."

_Luulen..._

Ed otti toisen haukun lihapiirakastaan ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Hän oli harvoin lännessä, eikä silloinkaan kovin kaukana. Suurin osa hänen matkoistaan veivät hänet itään tai etelään, ja tietenkin hän oli varttunut pohjoisessa...(1)

* * *

"Nämä vuoret todella ovat jotain, eivätkö olekin?" Ed kysyi ällistyneenä, mutta sai vastaukseksi vain murahduksen. Hän katsoi matkakumppaniaan ja kurtisti kulmiaan. He olivat olleet junassa kaksi päivää ja kumpanakaan niistä Mustang ei ollut sanonut juuri mitään. Ed oli jopa tehnyt pilaa itsestään, mutta mies ei ollut edes yrittänyt käyttää tilaisuutta pilkata häntä.

Blondi katsoi huokaisten ympärilleen. Heidän vaununsa oli tyhjä, suurin osa ihmisistä oli lähtenyt edellisenä päivänä. Ilmeisesti juuri kukaan ei tullut näin kauas länteen. Hän haukkasi lounastaan uudelleen ja mietti Alia.

He matkustivat aina yhdessä...

Kaksi päivää ja hän kaipasi jo nyt ankarasti veljeään...

"On outoa saada vaunu kokonaan meille kahdelle, eikö? Uskotko, että kyytiin nousee vielä joku ennen kuin pääsemme sinne?" Ed kysyi yrittääkseen saada aikaiseksi jonkinlaisen keskustelun toisen miehen kanssa, ja yrittääkseen olla miettimättä ikäväänsä.

Eversti katsoi uupuneena ylös ja vastasi hiljaa, "En tiedä."

"Joo, en minäkään. Haluatko loput?" Nuori alkemisti kysyi iloisena saatuaan vastauksen edelliseen kysymykseensä, mutta toinen mies vain ravisti päätään ja katsoi alas pitelemäänsä kirjaan. Ed halusi kuollakseen tietää mitä kirjaan oli kirjoitettu, mutta eversti ei antaisi hänen katsoa sitä. Ed oli jopa yrittänyt kerran lukea sitä miehen nukkuessa, mutta siinä oli hihna joka piti kirjan suljettuna. Normaalisti se ei tietenkään olisi ongelma, mutta hihnassa oli alkeeminen kehä, joka esti kirjaa avautumasta väärälle henkilölle.

Hyvin kiinnostava sellainen.

Ed ei ollut koskaan nähnyt sellaista... Hän oli yrittänyt selvittää sen, mutta tuloksetta. Mutta myös kirja itsessään oli mysteeri. Kun Ed oli ensimmäisen kerran nähnyt pienen kirjan tavallisilla ruskeilla kansilla, oli hän kysynyt mikä se on Mustangin vastatessa vain kirjan olevan koulutuksen käsikirja.

_'Joten sinä opiskelet?_' Ed oli kysynyt.

_'Sen voi sanoa niinkin. Enemmin se on vain suuntaa antava, sillä jokainen kouluttaja ja koulutettava ovat erilaisia.'_

Ed oli kysynyt muitakin kysymyksiä, mutta vanhempi mies oli kieltäytynyt vastaamasta niihin.

"Joten, kuinka pitkään tämä koulutus taas kestikään?" Lyhyt alkemisti kysyi.

"Se todella riippuu."

"Mistä?"

Mustang kohotti katseensa kirjastaan, ja tummat varjot hänen silmiensä alla saivat hänet näyttämään voipuneelta. "Sinusta."

* * *

1 - Huomautus siitä, että kirjoittaja yleensä sijoittaa Rizemboolin pohjoiseen kaikissa tarinoissaan. Hän tietää sen olevan virheellistä mutta tykkää silti tehdä niin.


	3. Koulutuskeskus

**Edward Elricin Koulutus**

**Osa Kolme**

**Koulutuskeskus**

Ed venytteli ja haukotteli kuuluvasti astuessaan ulos junasta. Ilma oli viileä, mutta niin hän oli olettanutkin sen olevan näin kaukana vuorilla. Syrjäinen juna-asema oli vailla ihmisiä lukuun ottamatta kahta miestä, jotka seisoivat lähellä autoa. Toinen mies ruskeilla, hartiamittaisilla hiuksilla oli pukeutunut kokomustaan asuun ja nojasi rennosti mustaan autoon. Toisella, lyhyt- ja vaaleahiuksisella miehellä oli yllään kokonaan valkoinen puku ja hän pälyili ympärilleen näyttäen hieman hermostuneelta.

Everstin alkaessa kävellä kaksikkoa kohti Ed seurasi. Brunette katsoi heidän lähestyvän ja sanoi sitten, "Eversti Roy Mustang?" Mustang nyökkäsi. Mies katsoi Ediin. "Majuri Edward Elric?" Kun Ed nyökkäsi, mies loittoni autosta sanoen, "Hyvä, olen odottanut sinua. Nimeni on Daniel Roberts." Mies vilkaisi kumppaniinsa, joka käveli välittömästi auton ympäri ja avasi takaoven.

Hra Roberts ojensi kätensä. "Jos sallitte..." Eversti nyökkäsi, ojensi laukkunsa blondille ja meni autoon. Mies sulki oven ja avasi sitten takakontin laittaen Mustangin tavarat sisään, ennen kuin otti Edin laukut tehden samoin.

"Pääsen itse sisälle", Ed sanoi viittilöiden toista miestä pois ovelta. Blondi näytti hetken hätääntyneeltä, mutta rauhoittui Danielin sanottua jotain.

Kun Ed pääsi autoon hän nojautui everstin puoleen kuiskaten, "Nämä ihmiset ovat aika kummia..."

Mustang katsoi häneen hetken kysyen sitten, "Niinkö sinusta?"

Lyhyt alkemisti nyökkäsi ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta lopetti kun toinen kahdesta miehistä nousi autoon. Ed sulki suunsa ja istui takaisin paikalleen. Hän ei kaivannut ongelmia, ei varsinkaan ensimmäisenä päivänään. Ei, hän tahtoi tämän tehdyksi niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Mustang oli sanonut, että koulutuksen kesto riippui hänestä, eikä Ed tahtonut sen kestävän pidempään kuin oli pakko.

* * *

Lähes tunnin jälkeen he lähestyivät määränpäätään. 'Koulutuskeskus' oli kuin pieni kaupunki rakennettuna vain tätä tarkoitusta varten, Hra Roberts oli selittänyt. Kun he lähestyivät korkeaa aitaa, auto hidasti ja vartija kysyi heiltä jonkinlaista lupakoodia ja henkilöllisyystodistusta ennen kuin päästi heidät sisään.

Ed painoi kasvonsa ikkunaan heidän ajaessaan portin läpi, ja kääntyi sitten ympäri penkillään nähdäkseen paremmin.

"Mikä tuon aidan tarkoitus on?" Ed kysyi kummeksuen.

Brunette kääntyi ympäri katsomaan Ediä ennen kuin sanoi, "Se on tarkoitettu pitämään ulkona ne, jotka eivät kuulu tänne ja sisällä ne, joiden täytyy olla täällä."

"Joo, mutta joku voisi kiivetä sen yli, eikö?"

Daniel hymyili leveästi ja sanoi, "Se on _sähkö_aita."

"Aa..." Ed sanoi ja katsoi taaksepäin porttia kohti. Se näytti yhtäkkiä hieman pahaenteisemmältä. Blondi kääntyi takaisin katsomaan miestä. "Yrittävätkö monet lähteä täältä ilman lupaa?" Ed kysyi tuntien olonsa rauhattomaksi uusien seikkojen myötä.

Daniel hymyili uudelleen sanoen, "Normaalisti saamme tänne valtionalkemisteja, joista on 'tullut pahoja.' Niille, jotka eivät ole täysin koulutettuja, tämä paikka on kuin tarkasti vartioitu vankila. Sinä, eversti, olet erittäin harvinainen yksilö. Emme ole koskaan saaneet tänne ketään, joka on _pyytänyt_ C-5-koulutusta. Täällä on koulutettu tietenkin myös muutama C-4, mutta he eivät ole täällä kovin pitkään."

"Mutta..." Edin kulmakarvat kurtistuivat hänen miettiessään, "C-5:lla on rajattomat luvat kaikkiin armeijan asiakirjoihin, eikö? Miksi se sallitaan jos vain rikolliset koulutetaan C-5:ksi?"

Hra Roberts naurahti. "Voi, he eivät ajattele rikollisuutta saatuaan koulutuksen päätökseen. Kun heidät on koulutettu, he ovat lojaaleja armeijan koiria, jotka tottelevat isäntänsä käskyjä ehdoitta. Jos heitä kielletään tekemästä jotain, he eivät tee niin."

Ed nielaisi kuuluvasti katsoen everstiä, mutta Mustang ei kääntänyt katsettaan häneen. _'Lojaaleja armeijan koiria, jotka tottelevat isäntänsä käskyjä ehdoitta.' _Valtionalkemistina hän oli jo tottunut koiraksi kutsumiseen, mutta toinen osa...? Se sai hänen olonsa levottomaksi; hermostuneeksi siitä, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan.

Tähän asti hän oli sivuuttanut kaikki Mustangin huolet, mutta nyt ne näyttivät todellisimmilta... Mitä hänelle tapahtuisi täällä? Blondi käänsi katseensa takaisin Hra Robertsiin, mutta toinen mies oli jo asettunut takaisin oikein päin.

Huokaisten Ed katsoi jälleen ulos ikkunasta.

Koulutuskeskuksen sanominen pieneksi kaupungiksi oli liioiteltua; se oli ennemmin kuin suuren yliopiston alue tai jotain. Siellä oli muutamia taloja, muttei montaa. Suurin osa rakennuksista oli suuria ja virallisen näköisiä, vaikka muutamat näyttivät asuintaloilta. Ehkä niissä asuivat täällä työskentelevät? Ed ei tiennyt.

Kun he ohittivat yhden suuremman rakennuksen, Ed pystyi näkemään kauempana puiston. Näytti jopa kuin siellä olisi ollut lampi, mutta hän ei ollut varma näin kaukaa. Siellä oli puita ja pensaita reunustamassa polkuja. Ne tarjosivat hieman 'kaupunki'-tyylistä tunnelmaa monimutkaisten liikerakennusten rinnalle.

Ulkona käveli muutamia ihmisiä. Ed huomasi kaikkien näkemiensä ihmisten pukeutuvat valkoiseen, harmaaseen tai mustaan. Hänen katseensa osui kahteen mieheen ja heidän vaatetukseensa auton etupenkillä.

Outoa.

Tosi outoa...

Ed oli aikeissa kysyä asiasta juuri kun auto pysähtyi suuren tiilirakennuksen eteen. "Tämä se on", Hra Roberts sanoi. Autoa ajanut vaaleatukkainen mies nousi autosta ja avasi oven seuralaiselleen, ja sitten Mustangin oven. Ed ei jäänyt odottamaan sitä, vaan avasi itse omansa.

"William vie laukkunne osoitteeseensa. Olkaa hyvät ja seuratkaa minua sisään", Daniel sanoi ja alkoi sitten kiivetä ylös sisäänkäynnille johtavaa portaikkoa.

Mustang seurasi välittömästi, mutta Ed pysähtyi katsomaan blondia. William nosti kuuliaisesti heidän matkatavaransa takakontista. Nuori alkemisti ei ajatellut tämän miehen näyttävän sellaiselta, jota on koulutettu...

Jälleen hän mietti, kuinka outoja nämä miehet olivat. Jokin vain vaikutti... erikoiselta... mutta hän ei tiennyt kuinka selit..."

"Teräs", Mustangin ääni keskeytti hänen ajatuksensa.

"Joo joo... Olen tulossa..." Hän sanoi ja lähti nousemaan portaita.

* * *

Hra Roberts istui tuoliinsa ja otti käteensä yhden papereista pöydällään. "Kuten sanoin aiemmin majuri, olet hyvin epätavallinen tapaus, sillä en ole koskaan kuullut kenenkään pyytävän tätä koulutusta ja olen ollut jo pitkään tämän keskuksen johtaja. Siksi päätin tulla hakemaan sinut itse sen sijaan, että olisin laittanut jonkun toisen tekemään sen. Mutta pyyntösi ei ole anoa asia, joka tekee sinusta uniikin. Myös se, että olet viidentoista kiinnitti mielenkiintoni."

"Mitä? Sanotko, etten ole kyllin vanha?" Ed murahti ärtyneenä. Hän ei pitänyt siitä kun ihmiset kohtelivat häntä kuin penskaa.

Daniel kohotti kulmakarvojaan. "No... Kun otetaan huomioon millainen osa koulutuksesta on..."Hän lopetti kohauttaen olkiaan. "Oletan, että jos olet tarpeeksi kypsä olemaan valtionalkemisti niin et ole liian nuori tähän, mutta koulutus on suunniteltu täysikasvuisille aikuisille..." Mies ei saanut tilaisuutta lopettaa lausettaan.

"KETÄ SANOT NIIN LYHYEKSI ETTEI HÄNTÄ IKINÄ VOIDA KUTSUA AIKUISEKSI!" Ed raivosi.

Johtaja katsoi tyynesti Edin kiehumista, ja lopulta Ed alkoi tuntea itsensä eittämättä tyhmäksi. Se oli se _katse, _ jonka mies kohdisti häneen. Raivoaminen ei ollut häirinnyt häntä ollenkaan...

"Joko lopetit?" Daniel kysyi ilmeettömästi.

"Joo..." Ed ähkäisi ja katsoi muualle.

Ed vilkaisi Mustangia odottaen jonkinlaista virnettä, mutta ei nähnyt mitään. Ed lopetti tuijotuksen ja heitti huolestuneen katseen esimieheensä päin. Mies todella näytti pelkäävän...

"Täällä on merkintä siitä, että fuhrer on kertonut sinun kieltäytyneen C-2-koulutuksesta. Tämä tarkoittaa, että olet vähän pihalla muutamista asioista; mutta selitän mitä sinun täytyy tehdä kun aloitamme koulutuksesi johdanto-osuuden. Sen jälkeen kaikki riippuu kouluttajastasi."

Hän piti tauon kuin odottaen kysymyksiä, mutta kun niitä ei kuulunut hän jatkoi. "Aloitamme pannoittamisen yleensä heti, kun kouluttaja ja koulutettava tulevat sisään mutta jos haluatte, voimme odottaa huomiseen. Annamme sinulle hieman aikaa päättää, onko tämä sitä mitä haluat."

Ed ravisti päätään. "Ei! Olen päättänyt. Haluan tehdä tämän ja mitä nopeammin aloitamme, sitä nopeammin voimme lopettaa."

Hra Roberts kääntyi katsomaan Mustangia. "Oletko samaa mieltä?"

Hetken eversti vain istui, kunnes lopulta nyökkäsi.

"Hyvä on sitten", Daniel sanoi reippaasti nousten seisomaan, ja käveli ovelle. "Olkaa hyvät ja seuratkaa."

* * *

Kaksi alkemistia johdatettiin valtavaan odotushuoneeseen, missä Daniel pyysi heitä istuutumaan. "Henkilökuntani tarvitsee toisen puolituntisen saadakseen valmistelut tehtyä, joten toivon, että asetutte taloksi tänne. Tuon teille lounasta. Olette varmasti väsyneitä matkanne jälkeen."

Molemmat nyökkäsivät.

"Ennen sitä kerron sinulle muutaman asian mitä sinun pitäisi tietää. Ennen kuin kävelet sisään siihen huoneeseen, sinulla on mahdollisuus perääntyä. Mutta kun olet kerran mennyt sisään, menetät sen oikeuden. Kouluttajasi, eversti, sanoo muutaman asian sinulle ja kysyy sitten muutaman kysymyksen. Vastauksiesi niihin kysymyksiin _täytyy_ olla myöntäviä."

Ed avasi suunsa kysyäkseen, mutta johtaja sivuutti kaiken mitä nuori alkemisti aikoi sanoa.

"Se saattaa näyttää rituaaliselta mutta sille, miksi asiat tehdään niin on olemassa tarkoitus. Se valmistaa mielesi siihen mitä tulee tapahtumaan, ja myöntävät vastauksesi antavat alitajuntasi ymmärtää, että teet tämän vapaasta tahdostasi. Se tekee koulutuksesta helpompaa ja tehokkaampaa."

"Mutta entä kaikki ne rikolliset? He eivät tulleet tänne omasta tahdostaan, eiväthän?" Ed kysyi.

"Toinen vaihtoehto heille on kuolema. Joten kyllä, se on heidän valintansa."

"Mitä tapahtuu jos en ole samaa mieltä? Entä jos en vastaa myöntävästi?" Hänen täytyi saada tietää.

Johtaja katsoi häntä hetken ja sanoi sitten, "Et saattaisi selvitä koulutuksesta. Se on todistettu monena vuotena. Ole hyvä, äläkä kokeile sitä. Se on kouluttajan ja koulutettavan etu."

"Tarkoitatko että voisin kuolla?"

"Fyysisesti... henkisesti... molempia..."

Ed tuijotti everstiä, ja sitten taas Hra Robertsia. "Kuinka se on kouluttajan eduksi?"

Daniel katsoi häntä ilmeettömästi. "Kouluttajan täytyy alitajunnassaan tietää, että olet valinnut tämän ja hän auttaa sinua saavuttamaan haluamasi. Ei väliä kuinka vaikeaa siitä tulee. Se auttaa kouluttajaa selviytymään henkisesti." Hän lopetti hetkeksi ja sanoi sitten, "ehkä myös fyysisesti."

Hetken oli hiljaista ennen kuin Ed kysyi, "Jos se on niin vaikeaa kouluttajalle, mitä he sitten saavat siitä? Tarkoitan... heitä ei sertifioida..."

"Ensimmäisen vaiheen jälkeen olet vapaa kysymään sitä häneltä. Jos olisit käynyt C-2-koulutuksen niin tietäisit. Sinulla on yhä mahdollisuus tehdä niin."

Ed katsoi miestä pitkään. Ehkä hänen pitäisi... ehkä olisi parempi ottaa lisäaikaa siihen mutta... no... hän oli jo täällä, ja näyttäisi todella typerältä palata takaisin tekemättä sitä, mitä varten hän tänne tuli...

"Hyvä on sitten", Hra Roberts sanoi kuin lukien Edin ajatukset. "Minulla on muutama asia tehtävänä, palaan pian." Ja sitten hän häipyi.

"Tiedätkö... En koskaan deittaillut niin paljon kuin annoin ymmärtää..."

Ed käänsi päänsä ja katsoi everstiä hämmentyneenä. Mistä mies puhui?"

"Tarkoitan... Kaikki ovat aina luulleet minun olevan todellinen pelimies, mutta se ei oikeasti ole totta", tummahiuksinen mies sanoi hieman masentuneesti.

_Miksi hän kertoo tämän minulle? _Ed ihmetteli.

"En tarkoita, ettenkö pitäisi naisista. Pidän kyllä. Laitan vain aina ylenemisen tärkeysjärjestyksessä etusijalle. Luulin... no, luulin aina, että menisin naimisiin jonain päivänä... Olen varma, että olisin voinut löytää jonkun jos olisin todella halunnut, mutta se ei vain ollut jotain mitä mietin."

Nuori alkemisti alkoi tuntea olonsa todella epämukavaksi. Eversti oli ollut hiljaa koko matkan ja nyt hän avautui...

"Haluan sinun vain tietävän, että en valinnut tätä... tiettyjen asioiden takia... jotka varmaan tulevat ilmi koulutuksen myötä. En ole sellainen. Olen todellakin naistenmies..."

_Hän on niin hermona... Tajuaakohan hän edes mitä sanoo... _Blondi ajatteli. Ed pelastui everstin vuodatukselta, kun valkoiseen pukeutunut nainen kantoi heille ruokatarjottimen. Heti kun nainen tuli näkyviin Mustang vaikeni, eikä sanonut mitään muuta ennen kuin johtaja palasi.


	4. Kaulapanta

**Edward Elricin Koulutus **

**Osa Neljä**

**Kaulapanta**

Ed pysähtyi ja katsoi varovasti huoneeseen. Siellä oli viisi ihmistä odottamassa heitä. He olivat kaikki pukeutuneet löysiin, harmaisiin housuihin ja harmaisiin pitkähihaisiin paitoihin, joiden oikeassa käsivarressa oli värinauha.

Punainen.

Mitä se sitten ikinä tarkoittikaan...

Huoneessa oli kaksi pöytää. Lähellä seinää olevalla oli... hän tunsi pienen paniikin välähdyksen... neuloja... ja muuta kamaa... Toinen pöytä oli pienempi ja seisoi lähellä huoneen keskustaa. Sillä pöydällä oli pieni veitsi ja hopeinen rinkula.

Kaulapanta.

_Kaulapanta? _

"Voit yhä perääntyä", Roberts sanoi hiljaa. "Mutta kun olet ylittänyt kynnyksen ja me suljemme oven, sieltä ei ole paluuta." Ed käänsi katseensa Mustangiin. Vanhemman miehen silmät näyttivät anelevan häntä perääntymään. "Ole hyvä ja seiso tuossa ympyrässä." Hitaasti Ed teki niin kuin oli käsketty. Kun hän pääsi huoneen keskelle hän päästi henkäyksen, jota ei ollut huomannut pidättelevänsä.

"Ota vaatteesi pois ja laita ne pöydälle."

_"Mitä!"_ Ed huudahti ja katsoi ympärilleen. Kaksi Robertsin avustajista oli naisia...

"Ota vaatteesi pois ja laita ne pöydälle."

Epäröiden hän totteli. Ensin lähti punainen, pitkä takki. Sitten hopeareunuksinen musta takki, sitten musta paita. Jo se oli epämiellyttävää. Hän ei nauttinut arpiensa ja automailin näyttämisestä tuntemattomille ihmisille... Epäröiden hän alkoi avata leveää, ruskeaa vyötään ja veti sen hitaasti vyölenkkien läpi. Hän pystyi kuulemaan sen päästämän äänen, kun se liukui housuja vasten. Metallisolki kolahti pöytään kun hän asetti sen toisten vaatteiden vierelle.

Siihen hän lopetti. Ed tunsi veren syöksähtävän poskiinsa kun hän ajatteli päätymistä täysin alastomaksi kuuden tuntemattoman ihmisen edessä, sekä sen yhden normaalisti ylimielisen, joka oli hänen esimiehensä. Mutta kun hiljaisuus laskeutui Ed ajatteli, että he vain odottaisivat mahdollisesti koko päivän sanomatta sanaakaan.

Nielaisten vaivalloisesti Ed avasi housujensa napin ja vetoketjun. Hän oli vetänyt tiukat nahkahousunsa jo puoliksi alas muistaessaan kenkänsä. Ärtyneesti murahtaen hän istui lattialle, kiskaisi painavat kengät pois ja asetti ne pöydälle ennen kuin otti housut jalastaan. Sukat tarttuivat housuihin ja Ed vetäisi ne pois.

Rajusti punastuen hän nousi seisomaan pitäen katseensa lattiassa, ja veti hitaasti harmaat bokserinsa alas. Hän laittoi ne housujensa ja sukkiensa alle nostaen vaatteet pöydälle. Kun nahkahousut kolahtivat puuta vasten, Ed muisti kellonsa ajatellen, että heidän oli parempi olla sotkeutumatta siihen.

"Hiusnauha myös", johtaja sanoi.

_Okei... _Ed ajatteli hämmentyneenä vetäistessään mustan lenkin pois hiuksistaan.

"Oikein hyvä. Jätän loput sinulle, Eversti Mustang."

Katse yhä lattiassa Ed kuunteli Mustangin askelten ääniä niiden lähestyessä huoneen poikki. Kuului kilahtava ääni kun eversti otti käteensä hopeisen kaulapannan. Ed katsoi sitä huomaten, että miehen kädet tärisivät.

"Teräsalkemisti, Majuri Edward Elric." Mustang kuiskasi horjuvalla äänellä. "Kohtaa minut ja katso silmiini."

Hän nielaisi, käänsi päätään ja katsoi ylös everstiin. Pidempi mies näytti kalpealta ja vakavalta, ja Ed miltei hyppäsi ilmaan tuntiessaan käden sivelevän pois muutaman hiuksen kaulaltaan, ennen kuin jokin pehmeä ympäröi hänen kurkkunsa.

_Pehmeä?_ Ed oli varma että oli nähnyt metallisen kaulapannan.

Mustang ei kiristänyt pantaa Edin kaulan ympärille. Sen sijaan hän antoi sen roikkua siinä nostaessaan esiin veitsen. Ed katsoi alas, mutta eversti tarttui hänen leukaansa. "Katso minuun", vanhempi mies kuiskasi.

Ed kohdisti katseensa takaisin Mustangiin, ja näki obsidiaanin väristen silmien säpsähtävän hieman. Kuului ääni veitsen putoamisesta takaisin pöydälle, ja äkkiä Ed tunsi everstin sormien pitelevän kaulapantaa uudelleen. Jotain lämmintä putosi hänen solisluulleen ja valui ihoa myöten alas.

Verta?

Mustangin verta?

Ed halusi kysyä, mutta ei tehnyt niin. Hän oli varma, että hänen käskettäisiin vain olla hiljaa.

"Teräsalkemisti Majuri Edward Elric, minä, Tulialkemisti Roy Mustang laitan sinulle tämän pannan kaulaasi merkiksi siitä, että olet hyväksynyt velvollisuutesi valtionalkemistien sertifioinnin viidennellä tasolla, ja sen mukana koulutuksen taakan."

Eversti lopetti hetkeksi ja Ed pystyi näkemään hänen miettivän seuraavaa asiaa, joka hänen täytyi sanoa.

"Tämä kaulapanta ei ole vain symboli koulutuksestasi, vaan se on myös muistutus uudesta asemastasi; ei vain armeijassa, vaan myös meidän välisessä suhteessamme tästä päivästä alkaen."

Hän piti tauon.

"Ymmärrätkö ja hyväksytkö tämän, Edward Elric?"

Edin mieli kelasi tapahtunutta. Kaulapanta oli symboli hänen uudelle asemalleen? Kaulapannat olivat... _eläimiä_ varten... ja suhteessa armeijaan ja Mustangiin? Mitä helvettiä? Hän nielaisi tuskaisesti. Ei, hän ei ymmärtänyt tätä kaikkea, mutta hän voisi ehkä kysyä siitä myöhemmin...

"Kyllä", Ed vastasi hiljaa.

Hän tunsi kaulapannan kiristyvän ja hetken hän pystyi näkemään heikon hehkun Mustangin kasvoilla. Kehä oli aktivoitunut. Jos kaulapannassakin oli sellainen, mitä varten se oli? Seuraavat Mustangin sanat saivat sen pois hänen mielestään.

"Kouluttajanasi ja uutena isäntänäsi ymmärrän velvollisuuteni C-5:lle, ja teen parhaani täyttääkseni nuo velvollisuudet, minun tai sinun kuolemaasi saakka."

_Isäntä? Mitä helvettiä?_ Ed halusi kysyä kysymyksiä; vaatia vastauksia... mutta shokki piti hänet hiljaisena.

Hra Roberts käveli Mustangin vierelle ja sanoi, "Eversti, jos vain astut tuon pöydän taakse... Älä huoli, lupaan että he ovat tehneet tätä jo vuosia."

Eversti nyökkäsi ja katsoi sitten Ediä kuiskaten, "Pysy tässä." Ed nyökkäsi hämmentyneenä. Hän ei vain ymmärtänyt yhtään mitään siitä, mitä tapahtui...

Mustang käveli pöydän luokse ja istui alas selkä Ediä kohti. Ed katsoi johtajaa, mutta mies käveli jo poispäin. Ed kosketti ihoaan missä oli tuntenut pisaran aiemmin. Katsoessaan kättään hän näki tummanpunaisen läiskän.

Se_ oli_ verta... Hän oli toivonut, ettei se olisi ollut.

Ed nosti jälleen kättään, tällä kertaa koskettaakseen kaulapantaansa. Kun hänen sormensa osuivat viileään metalliin, hän hämmästyi. Pannan sisäpuoli tuntui kaikelta muulta kuin metallilta... Ed tunnusteli sormillaan pannan oikean puolen sileää pintaa kunnes kosketti metalliin syöpynyttä kehää. Tämä osa kaulapannasta oli myös märkä... Hän katsoi kättään eikä yllättynyt nähdessään lisää punaista.

Tunnustellen pannan toista puolta hänen sormensa osuivat toiseen kehään. Mitä hän olisikaan antanut opiskellakseen niitä ennen kuin Mustang laittoi hänelle tämän vitun pannan... Ed tunsi vihansa kasvavan. _Isäntä? Ei helvetissä!_ Hän aikoi selvittää tämän heti kunhan...

Huudahdus pöydältä lähellä seinää kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Huutoa seurasi voimakas voihkaisu. Yksi naisista sanoi tarpeeksi kovaa Edin kuultavaksi, "Tämä sattuu vielä hetken, mutta alun kipu on pahin. Älä huoli, hän on paras; hän on tehnyt tätä käytännössä aina, joten sen ei pitäisi kestää kovin kauan."

Ed ei ollut varma mitä he tekivät miehelle, mutta mitä se olikaan, se ei näyttänyt miellyttävältä...

* * *

Huolimatta naisen puheista siitä, ettei tämä veisi pitkään Ed oli varma, että hän oli seissyt täällä ainakin tunnin ennen kuin miehen ääni sanoi, "No niin, olemme miltei valmiit. Täytyy vain tehdä pieni transmutaatio tatuoinnin sitomiseksi ihoosi, tai muuten se haalistuu nopeasti. Et halua tehdä tätä uudelleen."

Pieni valonvälähdys seurasi miehen toteamusta, ja sitten mies puhui uudelleen. "Ole hyvä. Se auttoi myös verenvuodon kanssa, joten et tarvitse sidettä. Ne ovat hellänä pari päivää."

Ed näki Mustangin nyökkäävän ja nousevan sitten pöydästä kävellen sinne, missä oli seisonut. Everstin kasvot näyttivät yhä kalpeilta, mutta hän näytti myös väsyneeltä ja hajalla olevalta. Ed halusi kysyä mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta johtaja liittyi heidän seuraansa ja sanoi, "Seuratkaa minua niin johdatan teidät huoneeseenne."

Mustang nyökkäsi ja alkoi seurata miestä, mutta pysähtyi huomatessaan, ettei Ed seurannut. Kun eversti katsoi taakseen Ed sanoi, "Mitä? En mene ulos alastomana!"

Eversti huokaisi ärtyneesti. "Kyllä sinä menet. Tule nyt."

"Ei helvetissä!" Ed sanoi ja siirsi vaistomaisesti kätensä peittämään itseään huolimatta siitä, että hän oli jo ollut esillä jo koko tämän ajan.

Mustang sulki silmänsä eikä Ed ei tiennyt, johtuiko se pettymyksestä vai suuttumisesta. "En todellakaan tahdo aloittaa tätä täällä. Teet meille molemmille palveluksen, jos vain tulet."

Jälleen Ed oli sekaisin. Aloittaa _mitä _täällä?"

Eversti avasi suunsa sanoakseen vielä jotain, mutta Roberts keskeytti hänet. "Ehkä meidän pitäisi vain toimittaa hänet huoneeseenne. Tämä ei ole epätavallinen asia tapahtuvaksi tässä vaiheessa, ja aloitamme ensimmäisen oppitunnin mieluiten suljetussa ympäristössä." Mustang tuijotti Ediä pitkään ja hartaasti ennen kuin nyökkäsi.

Liike Edin oikealla puolella kiinnitti hänen huomionsa ja hän näki miehen kävelevän luokseen pienen ruiskun kanssa. Ed ärähti. Hän _inhosi _neuloja ja hän ei tosiaankaan aikonut antaa tuon miehen tökätä sitä itseensä. Läimäyttäen kätensä yhteen Ed laskeutui polvilleen maahan ja iski kämmenensä maahan. Katsotaan kuinka pitkään mies voisi kävellä rikkinäisellä lattialla!

Mitään ei tapahtunut.

Ed räpäytti silmiään, ja yritti uudelleen.

Ei mitään.

Paniikki iski häneen kun hän yritti vielä kerran ilman tuloksia. Yhtäkkiä pistävä kipu leimahti lähellä hänen olkapäätään ja Ed huomasi hätääntyneenä, että oli päästänyt miehen liian lähelle. Maailma liikehti ja pyöri hänen näkökentässään. Hän nosti kätensä lattiasta yrittääkseen uudestaan, mutta sen kaatui sen sijaan eteenpäin. Hän pystyi kuulemaan johtajan äänen, vaikka se kuulostikin kaukaiselta.

"Älä huoli; hän on tajuttomana vain kymmenen, ehkä viisitoista minuuttia."

Viileä maa hänen kehoaan ja poskeaan vasten tuntuivat etäisiltä, kun hän sulki silmänsä ja vastaanotti pimeyden.


	5. Oppitunti Yksi

**Edward Elricin Koulutus**

**Osa Viisi**

**Oppitunti Yksi**

Oli pimeää.

Mutta sitten Ed oli varma, että sen täytyi johtua hänen kiinni olevista silmistään... Hän yritti avata ne, mutta hänen silmäluomensa tuntuivat kovin raskailta. Hänen koko kehonsa tuntui raskaalta... Ed tunsi olonsa tokkuraiseksi ja ihoa pisteli, kun jokainen osa hänestä alkoi hitaasti herätä.

"En todella tiedä voinko tehdä tätä..." everstin ääni sanoi, ja se kuulosti kovalta hänen korviinsa. Ed tahtoi käskeä häntä olemaan hiljaa voidakseen nukkua. Hänen kehonsa tuntui tarvitsevan sitä. Mutta hän ei sanonut mitään.

Hän ei voinut.

Hetken oli hiljaista, sitten toinen ääni puhui, "Oikeastaan olin vähän yllättynyt siitä, että hyväksyit hänen pyyntönsä. Suurin osa C-3:sta jotka pyytävät pääsyä kouluttajien listalle näyttäisivät omaavan jonkinlaisen... no... fetissin... tämänkaltaiseen, jos ymmärrät mihin pyrin."

Oli jälleen hiljaista ja Ed huokaisi itsekseen. Hänen mielensä ei yksinkertaisesti tahtonut liittää itseään mihinkään mitä oli sanottu. Hän tunsi olonsa uneliaaksi ja raskaaksi...

"Mutta et sinä... hyvin kummallista... Suurin osa päättää tulla C-3:ksi kahdesta syystä. Yksi, heillä on jonkinlainen fetissi kuten sanoin aiemmin, tai kaksi, he haluavat nousta asteikossa. Me kaikki tiedämme, että taso kolmen saaminen näyttää satumaiselta armeijan papereissa, vaikkei sertifiointia koskaan käytettäisikään koulutukseen."

Ed yritti ymmärtää mitä tapahtui, mutta hänen aivonsa olivat niin sumussa, ettei hän saanut otetta mistään. Hän oli varma siitä, että tämä keskustelu oli tärkeä, mutta hän ei vain ymmärtänyt mitä he sanoivat.

"Tiedäthän, olen saanut tänne muutaman kouluttajan, jotka lähinnä suunnittelivat nousemista asteikolla ja moni heistä ei vain kestänyt. Ollenkaan. Heidän mielensä hajosi jo ennen koulutettavia. Uskon, että pärjäät. Sinulla on enemmän kuin yksi syy tehdä tämä, ja se on hyvä. Ei, ei... Älä sano niin. _Tiedän_, että sanoit tekeväsi tämän auttaaksesi poikaa ja koska ajattelit itsesi olevan parempi vaihtoehto kuin joku muu, mutta pyydän... En ole hölmö. Tiedämme molemmat, että mahdollisuutesi ylennykseen lähtevät nousukiitoon kun sinulla on C-5 komennuksesi alaisena."

Oli taas hiljaista, sitten toinen ääni, Hra Roberts... Edin aivot saivat lopulta yhdistettyä ääneen nimen... puhui taas.

"Hän on vielä poika. Se on sinun etusi ja tiedät sen, vai mitä? Lapsi tai teini on paljon helpompi murtaa kuin aikuinen."

"Et tunne häntä", Mustang sanoi lyhyesti.

"Totta. Mutta luonteesta riippumatta Majuri Elric _on_ yhä lapsi."

"Hänen ei olisi pitänyt koskaan pyytää tätä..." Mustang kuiskasi hiljaa; niin hiljaa, että Ed tuskin kuuli sitä.

"Olen samaa mieltä, mutta hän teki niin, eikä voi perääntyä enää. Älä suosi häntä olemalla liian helppo. Tee vain se, mitä sinut on koulutettu tekemään."

"En tiedä... En tiedä voinko tehdä tämän..."

Ed pakotti viimein silmänsä auki ja ajatteli usvan läpi, _Eikö hän juuri sanonut niin aiemmin?_ Hän ei ollut varma. Vaikka hän oli kuunnellut ei hän muistanut kaikkea sanottua. Hänen oli ollut vaikea keskittyä mihinkään. Mutta ainakin hän oli saanut silmänsä auki ja yritti nyt epätoivoisesti pitää ne avoinna.

Ed näki everstin ja johtajan sumuiset hahmot. Sitten Hra Roberts ojensi Mustangille jotain. "Ota tämä. Pidä päiväkirjaa siitä mitä täällä tapahtuu ja mitä tunnet. Kirjoita siihen usein, ja lue se läpi yhtä usein. Se auttaa sinua pysymään järjissäsi. Se auttaa sinua myös muistamaan, miksi olet täällä."

Hän räpytteli silmiään ja äkkiä hänen näkökenttänsä oli selkeämpi. Johtaja kääntyi katsoen hänen suuntaansa ennen kuin sanoi, "No, sen vaikutus näyttää lakkaavan. Jätän teidät nyt." Mies laski hetkeksi kätensä Mustangin olkapäälle ja sanoi sitten, "Pärjäät kyllä", ennen kuin katosi Edin näkökentästä.

Kuului oven sulkeutumisen ääni, ja sitten tuli hiljaista.

Ed yritti horjuen nousta ylös, mutta epäonnistui. Muutaman minuutin hän vain makasi yrittäen selventää ajatuksensa ja koota energiaa yrittääkseen uudestaan. Kun hän teki niin, hän pystyi istuutumaan, mutta sumuinen aalto palasi taas ja hetken hän luuli oksentavansa. Hän makasi jälleen muutaman minuutin ja nousi uudelleen istumaan. Tällä kertaa hänen olonsa oli paljon parempi, ja pystyi ymmärtämään näkemänsäkin.

Hän istui kylmällä metallilattialla. Hän liu'utti sormiaan sitä vasten yrittäen miettiä minkälaista metallia se oli, mutta luovutti lopulta. Ei sillä ollut väliä. Teini katsoi ympärilleen skannaten huoneen nopeasti.

Mustang seisoi suuren sängyn edessä, ja hänen takanaan oli yöpöytä. Sänky esti häntä näkemästä kunnolla muuta huonetta, mutta lähellä vastakkaista seinää sängyn alapuolella oli jonkinlainen iso metallihäkki, joka jatkui koko seinän mitalla.

Kun Ed liikahti hänen ihonsa hinkkautui kylmää lattiaa vasten tavalla, joka muistutti häntä alastomuudestaan. Punastuen Ed istuutui nopeasti, vetäisi polvensa koukkuun ja katsoi murhaavasti tummahiuksiseen mieheen, joka vain seisoi tuijottaen häntä.

"Haluan ne vitun vaatteeni takaisin", Ed murahti. "ja haluan selityksiä." Hän katsoi, kun Mustang asetti rauhallisesti pitelemänsä kirjan yöpöydälle ja käveli sitten hänen luokseen. Eversti kumartui alas ja sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, "On ensimmäisen oppituntisi aika, Edward."

"Vitut siitä!" Ed sanoi vihaisesti, mutta eversti jatkoi kuin hän ei olisi sanonut mitään.

"Ensimmäinen ja tärkein opetus on, että minä olen sinun isäntäsi. Minä _omistan_ sinut. Kuulut minulle siihen päivään asti, kun kuolet. Olet vain omaisuutta minulle. Et mitään erikoista. Vähän niin kuin... sukka tai kynä."

Ed räpäytti silmiään. _Ei mitään erikoista? Vain omaisuutta? _"Sinä kusipää", hän ärähti. Kuinka mies kehtasi sanoa omistavansa hänet, ja sitten verrata häntä johonkin tuollaiseen.

Jälleen Mustang jatkoi puhumista kuin Ed ei olisi sanonut mitään. "Ja kuten me kaikki tiedämme, omaisuus ei itse voi omistaa mitään; siksi sinulle ei kuulu mikään. Eivät vaatteesi, ei pikku hiuslenkki, jota normaalisti pidät, ei kehosi. Ei mikään."

"Sinun on parempi tukkia turpasi ennen kuin lyön sinua!" Ed huusi ja nosti nyrkkinsä. Kun eversti rauhallisesti laski toisen kätensä Edin nyrkille, poika nosti toisen kätensä, mutta Mustang yksinkertaisesti laittoi toisen kätensä sille.

"Edes tekosi eivät kuulu sinulle. Isäntänäsi on minun tehtäväni kouluttaa sinut toimimaan tavalla, jolla toivon sinun toimivan, sillä tekosi heijastuvat minuun. Olen vastuullinen kaikesta mitä teet, oli se sitten hyvää tai huonoa."

"Riittää! Olen saanut tarpeekseni tästä!" Ed huusi vihaisesti ja yritti liikuttaa kättään lyödäkseen everstiä, kun shokki äkkiä läpäisi hänet ja seuraavaksi hän tajusi olevansa lattialla tuijottamassa kattoon.

Hänen koko ruumiiseensa sattui... Ed ei edes ollut varma, kuinka kuvata sitä.

"Näetkös Edward, jopa _kynä _on hyödyllisempi kuin sinä olet, koska se tietää mitä sen kuuluu tehdä silloin kun sen kuuluu toimia."

Ed tuijotti kattoa, ja äkkiä tummahiuksinen mies kyykistyi hänen viereensä. "Sinä, Edward Elric..." mies kuiskasi. "...olet täysin _merkityksetön."_

Läpi kehossaan tuntuvan kivun Ed ajatteli_, En ole merkityksetön! _Häntä ei koskaan ennen ollut kutsuttu _merkityksettömäksi; _ei läheskään. Hänelle oli aina kerrottu, mitä pystyi tekemään... Tavalla, jota hän ei voinut kuvata, tuon kuuleminen sattui. Vaikka se ei ollut totta... hän tiesi, ettei se ollut totta.

Kun kipu alkoi helpottaa, Ed istuutui ja tuijotti miestä. "Mitä helvettiä sinä juuri teit?"

Mustang sivuutti kysymyksen, nousi ylös ja sanoi, "Seiso."

"Haista vittu."

Kun eversti astui lähemmäksi, Ed löi kätensä yhteen ja iski ne maahan tarkoituksenaan pysäyttää mies, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut ja hetken kuluttua Ed tunsi Mustangit kädet uudelleen toisen shokin iskiessä.

Räpäyttäen silmiään Ed tajusi olevansa jälleen maassa. Hän ei muistanut miksi, mutta muisti kivun. Vaikka se katosi nopeasti, Ed pystyi muistamaan tuskaisen shokin lävistävän kehonsa.

Jälleen eversti sanoi raivostuttavan rauhallisella äänellä, "Seiso."

Ed pyörähti mahalleen ja pakottautui käsiensä ja polviensa varaan. Hän pysyi siten hetken, yrittäen saada kuvotuksen menemään ohi. Hänen silmänsä lepäsivät Mustangin kengissä. Ne olivat erilaiset kuin kengät, joihin mies yleensä pukeutui. Nämä oli tehty paksusta, kumimaisesti materiaalista...

Irrottaen silmänsä oudoista kengistä Ed veti automail-kätensä nyrkkiin ja yritti hutaista everstin jalkaa. Mustang väisti helposti ja hetkeä myöhemmin everstin kädet olivat häntä vasten uudelleen, ja jälleen kerran hän löysi itsensä makaamasta tuskaisena maassa.

"Paskapää..." Ed nurisi karvaasti.

"Tästä lähtien kutsut minua 'Isännäksi', Mustang sanoi lyhyesti.

"HAISTA VITTU!" Hän huusi vihaisena.

"Seiso", Eversti komensi rauhallisesti.

"EN IKINÄ!" Ed huusi itsepäisesti. Hän ei ikinä kutsuisi tuota kusipäätä 'isännäksi', eikä koskaan antautuisi hänelle. Mustang oli väärässä jos kuvitteli, että aiheuttamalla kipua hän voisi saada Edin tekemään mitä halusi.

Eversti käveli eteenpäin katsoen alas Ediin hetken ja sanoi sitten, "Edward, tottelemattomuutesi on väärin. Olen hyvin pettynyt sinuun."

"Ei kiinnosta!" hän ärähti.

"Kun et tee minä sanon, et ole mitään. Sinulla ei ole tarkoitusta ja olet arvoton. Tullaksesi joksikin merkitykselliseksi sinun täytyy totella minua. Siihen asti olet roskaa, etkä ansaitse tulla kohdelluksi minään muuna."

Ed oli aikeissa huutaa vielä jotain, mutta Mustang astui taaksepäin ja painoi kätensä lattiaan hänen takanaan. Polttava kipu syöksyi Edin ruumiin läpi ja kun se muuttui sietämättömäksi, hän pyörtyi.

* * *

_En todella ymmärrä, kuinka tähän kirjoittamisen pitäisi helpottaa oloani. En ole ikinä kirjoittanut ajatuksiani tai tunteitani päiväkirjaan, mutta jos siitä on apua, yritän sitä._

_Kolmen junassa vietetyn päivän jälkeen Ed ja minä saavuimme koulutuskeskukseen. Tämä keskus on oikeastaan parempi kuin luulin. En tietenkään ole varma mitä oletin. Ehkä jotain sen laitoksen kaltaista, jossa itse sain C-2 ja C-3-koulutukseni... Kenties. Tämä paikka on ehdottomasti paljon paremmin varustettu C-4 ja C-5-koulutukseen kuin se..._

_Ed oli innokas aloittamaan. Toivon, ettei hän olisi ollut. Toivon, että hän olisi vain odottanut huomiseen. Uskoin, että päästyään tänne hän säikähtäisi liiaksi jatkaakseen._

_Olin väärässä..._

_Pannoittaminen meni hyvin, luulen. Paljon paremmin kuin luulin sen menevän. Ed riisuutui ilman kummempia vastaväitteitä, vaikka voin kertoa hänen olleen hermostunut ja hämillään. Oli outoa nähdä hänet ilman vaatteita. Hänellä on enemmän lihasta kuin luulin. Automailien liitekohdat näyttivät siltä, että niiden on täytynyt olla todella kipeitä..._

_Muistin kaiken mitä minun piti sanoa. En uskonut muistavani. Olin niin hermona. Mietin, että Ed huitaisisi nyrkillä kuullessaan pannoittamisen puheen, mutta hän ei tehnyt niin._

_Yllätys. _

_Hän alkoi kiukutella vasta, kun meidän piti lähteä ja hänen piti rauhoittua. Se oli enemmän kuin odotin, ja jostain syystä toi minulle hieman lohtua. Ehkä siksi, että niin hän normaalisti toimii. En ole varma, ikävöinkö sitä käyttäytymistä vai en. Ehkä jälkeen..._

_Ei._

_Jos kaikki menee suunnitelmieni mukaan, Ed tulee käyttäytymään siten vielä jonain päivänä, mutta ei nyt. Nyt minun täytyy..._

_Kehän kuvien tatuoiminen käsiini oli erittäin tuskallista. Olin kuullut siitä, mutta en ollut valmistautunut siihen ollenkaan. Niitä kirvelee vieläkin. Tietenkin koska minä juuri... Minä juuri... Käytin niitä juuri... En tahdo edes kirjoittaa siitä._

_En voi uskoa, että teen tämän. Miksi suostuin tähän? Miksen voinut puhua Ediä ulos tästä tai ainakin saanut häntä ottamaan ensin C-2-koulutusta?_

_Tiesin millaista se olisi, mutta koulutuksen aloitus... En tiedä onko kukaan koskaan sanonut Edwardille, että hän olisi merkityksetön tai huono. Hän yritti piilottaa sen, mutta tiedän että se sattui häneen. Hän on kuitenkin ihmelapsi; hän tottui kehumiseen. Se oli kamalaa. Kiusoittelu hänen pituudestaan on yksi juttu, mutta tämä on silkkaa julmuutta. Toivon, että tämä kaikki on pian ohi. Toivon, että Ed murtuu nopeasti. En voisi kuvitella tämän vain jatkuvan ja jatkuvan..._


	6. Säännöt

**Edward Elricin Koulutus**

**Osa Kuusi**

**Säännöt**

Ed voihkaisi ja kierähti selälleen. Hänen oli kylmä ja vartaloa särki. Lattia hänen allaan oli kova ja hän... Äkkiä muistot viimeyöstä palasivat ja hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki. Ensimmäinen asia, joka kiinnitti hänen huomionsa oli ikävän harmaa metallihäkki.

Metalli...

Ed sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne uudestaan ennen kuin nosti käden hieromaan silmiään. Huokaisten hän nosti automail-kättään koskettaakseen sitä...

Ainakin...

Mitään ei tapahtunut.

Hän jähmettyi hämmentyneenä ja vilkaisi sivulleen. Siinä missä automailin olisi pitänyt olla, ei ollut mitään. Paniikki alkoi iskeä häneen kun hän tajusi käden olevan poissa.

Hänen silmänsä siirtyivät painaviin metalliputkiin hänen vierellään. Häkissä... Levottomuus kasvoi hänen muistaessaan, kuinka hän oli yrittänyt aiemmin käyttää alkemiaa, mutta mitään ei ollut tapahtunut. Jo se oli pelottavaa ja normaalisti hän olisi vain piirtänyt kehän jos joku vei käden, mutta jos käsien yhteen lyöminen ei ollut auttanut, miten kehäkään voisi toimia? Sitä paitsi hänellä ei edes ollut mitään, millä piirtää se...

Askeleet kantautuivat hänen korviinsa ja hetkeä myöhemmin ne oudot kumikengät ilmestyivät hänen vierelleen. Ed katsoi ylös nähdäkseen Mustangin tuijottavan alas häneen häkin lävitse. Mies oli pukeutunut löysiin mustiin housuihin ja mustaan pitkähihaiseen paitaan. Ainoa väri minkä hän näki, oli punainen nauha oikeassa hihassa. Hän ei sanonut mitään, tuijotti vain hetken Ediä ja käveli sitten pois.

Ed istuutui vihaisena ja murahti tuntiessaan kehonsa kankeuden. Katsoen itseään hän tajusi olevansa yhä alasti, mutta jos se ei vielä riittänyt, hänen jalkansa puuttui myös! Ed kääntyi ja tarttui yhteen häkin kaltereista tuijottaen ulos tuolissaan istuvaan Mustangiin, joka luki sitä pientä kirjaansa.

"Missä käteni ja jalkani ovat!" Hän kysyi ja vilkaisi uudelleen alas. Hän ei tuntenut oloaan vain vihaiseksi, vaan myös nöyryytetyksi. Enää ei ollut keinoa peittää itseään tarpeeksi, jos sillä oli väliä... Kun vastausta ei kuulunut, Ed katsoi ylös ja huusi, "HEI! Puhun sinulle!"

Mustang jätti hänet silti huomiotta. Mulkaisten häneen Ed kääntyi ympäri ja painoi selkänsä kaltereita vasten. No, tällä tavalla hän voisi ainakin piilottaa etumuksensa... Hän yritti miettiä keinoa päästä pois tilanteesta, mutta ei keksinyt mitään. Hänen miettiessään ajatukset matkustivat takaisin siihen, mitä Mustang oli viimeyönä sanonut isännyydestään.

Mitä paskaa! Hän oli oma herransa! Kukaan ei komentanut häntä!

Muristen vihaisesti Ed iski nyrkkinsä lattiaan ja kääntyi sitten ympäri kohdaten huoneen uudestaan. "Tahdon tietää mitä tapahtuu!" Hän vaati. "Se Roberts sanoi, että voisit kertoa minulle tästä koko C-5-jutusta sen psykopaattisen seremonian jälkeen!" Hän kurtisti kulmiaan, kun eversti jatkoi hänen huomiotta jättämistään. Mies liikahti tuolissaan ja käänsi kirjansa sivua. Se suututti Ediä vielä lisää ja hän huusi, "Sinä kusipää! Et voi vain sivuuttaa minua!"

Äkkiä oveen koputettiin ja Mustang nosti päätään katsoen ovelle, ennen kuin nousi ylös kävellen huoneen poikki. Ed ryömi häkin sivulle nähdäkseen oven. Kun eversti avasi sen, Ed näki pitkän naisen lyhyillä ruskeilla hiuksilla pukeutuneena valkoiseen, polvipituiseen hameeseen sekä vaaleaan lyhythihaiseen toppiin, jonka alaosa oli työnnetty hameen alle.

Nainen piteli tarjotinta... Edin vatsa murisi ja hän nuolaisi tahattomasti huuliaan. Hän ei tiennyt millaista ruokaa tarjottimella oli, mutta se tuoksui mahtavalta.

"Minua on pyydetty tuomaan tämä teille", nainen sanoi säyseästi.

Mustang nyökkäsi ja astui pois hänen tieltään osoittaen sitten sänkyä. "Laita se vain tuonne."

Nainen nyökkäsi kevyesti ja mumisi, "Kuten tahdotte, sir."

Ed seurasi naista silmillään ja huomasi hänen olevan paljasjalkainen, ja merkitty mustalla nauhalla käsivarressaan. Samassa kohdassa Mustangilla oli punainen nauha... Hän katsoi naisen laskevan tarjottimen alas ja kun hän kääntyi, Ed nosti itsensä ylös vasemmalla kädellään kalterin avulla ja huusi, "Hei! Hei, sinä!"

Mitä siitä, että hän oli paljas kuin vauva! Jos nainen voisi auttaa häntä, se olisi nolostumisen arvoista. Nainen ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt huomiota häneen, vaan jatkoi matkaansa kohti ovea. Ed seurasi häntä niin hyvin kuin häkissä pystyi. "Hei, voitko auttaa minua? Tämä kaveri on hullu!" Kun nainen lähestyi Mustangia, hän niiasi kevyesti ja jätti sitten huoneen taakseen.

Sulkien oven Mustang vilkaisi häneen, ja käveli sitten häkin vierelle; ei niin lähelle, että Ed olisi voinut tarttua häneen työntämällä kätensä ulos. "Olet ollut todella tuhma tänään."

"Haista vittu", Ed rähähti tiukentaen otettaan kalterista.

Eversti käveli häkin sivulle minne Ed ei voinut nähdä hänen miettiessään kuinka outoa oli, että kaltereita oli koko häkin matkalta, mutta sivuilla oli metallilevyt ja takana seinä. Hän näki vain häkin etupuolelle, ja se oli raivostuttavaa.

Mustang käveli takaisin paikalleen ja Ed näki hänen kantavan pientä, taitettua pöytää. Levitettyään sen eversti istui sängylle vetäisten pöydän eteensä ja laski sitten tarjottimen pöydälle. Edin maha murisi kun hän näki höyryn nousevan valtavasta pinosta paistettuja munia, isoja pekonin paloja, pulleita makkaroita ja paksuja paahtoleipiä. Toisella puolella oli pieni kulhollinen vihreitä melonin paloja, ja korkea lasi jonkinlaista punaista mehua toisella puolella. Kaksi pientä sirotinta suolaa ja pippuria varten näkyivät lautasen edessä.

"Tämä näyttää todella hyvältä", Mustang mutisi katsoessaan ruokaa.

"En usko, että sitä on tarpeeksi meille molemmille..." Ed sanoi hiljaa. Äkkiä hänestä tuntui, ettei aamiainen ollut tarkoitettu hänelle vaan pelkästään Mustangille.

Mustang ei huomioinut Edin kommenttia vastaamalla; sen sijaan hän tarttui haarukkaan ja haukkasi munia ennen kuin haali käsiinsä suolan ja pippurin. Hän maistoi uudelleen ja laittoi sitten vähän lisää pippuria munien päälle, ennen kuin laski sirottimet alas.

Katsomatta Ediin Mustang sanoi, "Et ansaitse tietää mitään. Tässä vaiheessa sinun pitäisi jo tietää mitä on tapahtumassa, mutta koska olit tyhmä etkä ottanut C-2-koulutusta kuten suosittelin, aion olla armollinen sinulle."

"Aiot antaa minulle osan tuosta ruuasta?" Ed letkautti nälkäisenä.

Jälleen sivuuttaen hänet eversti sanoi, "Kuten sanoin eilen, olen isäntäsi ja sinä kutsut minua sellaiseksi."

"Paskapuhetta."

"Jos haluat kysyä minulta kysymyksen, kutsut minua isännäksi. Jos tahdot minun vastaavan mihinkään sanomaasi, kutsut minua isännäksi ja käytät sopivaa äänensävyä isäntäsi puhutteluun. Kun teet niin, minä vastaan sinulle, mutta et tule huomioiduksi ollenkaan ellet seuraa noita ohjeita."

Ed murjotti. "Haista vittu, _isäntä_."

Mustang vilkaisi häneen kohottaen kulmakarvaansa, laskeutui maahan ja painoi kätensä lattiaan. Äkkiä shokki valtasi hänen kehonsa ja Ed kaatui ärähtäen. Hän tuskin pystyi pitelemään itseään pystyssä ainoalla kädellään ja polvellaan, ja antoi lopulta itsensä pudota kyljelleen ennen kuin nousi istuma-asentoon.

"Et käytä titteliäni väärin. Seuraavalla kerralla rangaistuksesi tulee olemaan pahempi." Mustang varoitti jyrkästi. Ed mulkaisi miestä tuskaisesti, mutta ei sanonut mitään. "Nyt kun olemme tehneet tämän selväksi, seuraava asia joka sinun tulee tietää on, että et saa syötävää ennen kuin pyydät." Mustang sanoi ja otti toisen haukun pekonista.

"Hyvä on. Anna minulle ruokaa. Nyt", Ed komensi, mutta ei saanut vastausta. Saadakseen sen mitä halusi, hänen pitäisi kutsua Mustangia 'isännäksi.' Saadakseen ruokaa, hänen piti pyytää sitä... Se tarkoitti, että jos hän tahtoi ruokaa, hänen pitäisi kutsua everstiä...

Ed kääntyi ähkäisten ja painoi selkänsä kaltereita vasten. "Näännyn ensin", hän mumisi.

"Ihmettelet varmaankin, miksi kätesi ja jalkasi ovat poissa", eversti sanoi.

"No ihanko totta!" Ed mutisi.

"Kuten sanoin eilen, olet omaisuutta. Et omista mitään. Minä omistan sinut. Koska yritit eilen käyttää voimaa käteeni, päätin ottaa omasi. Jalkasi päätin ottaa yksinkertaisesti siksi, koska voin. Jos olet todella hyvä, saatan antaa sen sinulle pian takaisin, mutta se riippuu sinusta."

"Painu helvettiin", Ed sanoi istuen häkissään.

Ääni haarukan raapimisesta lautasta vasten sai Edin muistamaan, ettei hän ollut vieläkään saanut ruokaa. Ed huokaisi. Hän oli varma, ettei Mustang oikeasti antaisi hänen olla pitkään syömättä. Se olisi julmaa. Jos hän malttaisi päivän tai kaksi, hän saisi varmasti jotain.

"Myös nimelläsi on väliä", eversti sanoi hetken äästä. "Edward ja Ed ovat molemmat jonkun sellaisen nimiä, joka on vapaa. Sinä et ole vapaa. Sinä olet omaisuutta. Ehkäpä voisin sanoa sinun olevan lemmikkini, vaikken uskokaan sinun ansainneen niin korkeaa statusta." Mustang keskeytti ja sanoi sitten mietteliäästi, "Taidan kutsua sinua Eddieksi."

Edin silmät laajenivat silkasta raivosta. Kääntäen katseensa mieheen hän huusi, "Kutsu minua sillä hiton pikkupenikan nimellä ja vannon, että hakkaan sinusta paskat pihalle senkin mulkku, paskiainen, vitun kusipää!"

Ottaen hörpyn punaisesta mehusta, Mustang nyökkäsi ja sanoi Edin raivoamisesta välittämättä, "Kyllä, uskon että Eddie sopii sinulle hyvin; hyvä nimi lemmikille. Olen varma, että sinusta tulee hyvä lemmikki kunhan sinut on koulutettu."

"Lemmikki?! Sinä paskiainen! En ole täällä kouluttautumassa miksikään hiton lemmikiksi, olen kouluttautumassa C-5:ksi!" hän raivosi. Kun eversti ei reagoinut ja alkoi syödä hedelmiään, Ed kääntyi jälleen ympäri ja painoi selkänsä kaltereihin. Jos Mustang luuli hänen vastaavan moiseen nimeen, kusipään täytyisi miettiä uudestaan.

"Vien sinut ulos 'asioillesi' kolmesti päivässä. Jos sinun pitää päästä useammin, sinun täytyy pyytää", Mustang sanoi ja Ed mulkaisi häntä. Hän ei voinut olla tosissaan!

Jos tahdon kusta, tähtään sänkyysi", Ed murisi. Sänky oli oikeastaan lähellä häkkiä... No, hän ei osuisi täältä asti, mutta oli ainakin sanonut sen ääneen.

Muutaman minuutin kumpikin oli hiljaa, sitten Mustang sanoi, "Sinun täytyy opetella ulkoa tämä litania."

_Kun isäntäni on onnellinen, minä olen onnellinen._

_Kun isäntäni on surullinen, minä olen surullinen._

_Ilman isäntääni elämäni ei ole mitään, joten palvelen häntä uskollisesti._

_Isäntäni on ainoa iloni. Hän pitää minusta huolen niin kauan kun olen lojaali._

_Isännälläni on oikeus rangaista minua, jos en tottele tai miellytä häntä._

_Mitä ikinä isäntäni käskee minun tehdä, teen sen._

_Jos isäntäni käskee minun tappaa, minä tapan, ei väliä kuka se on._

_Minun isäntäni sana on laki ja minä tottelen häntä, ja vain häntä. _

"Oletan sinun lausuvan sen ennen jokaista ateriaasi, ennen kuin päästän sinut asioillesi ja ennen kuin saat nukkua", Mustang sanoi ja jatkoi sitten hiljaisena syömistään. Ed mietti kauhuissaan everstin puheita. Jos isäntäni käskee minun tappaa? Toiset lauseet olivat ihan uskomattomia ja hän tahtoi miltei nauraa niille, mutta se yksi... Se yksi erottui muiden joukosta. Oletettiinko hänen tappavan jonkun saadakseen C-5-asemansa?

Ed kääntyi ympäri ja tarttui yhteen kaltereista hänen vihansa kohdistuessa muualle uuden nimen sijasta. "Muutin mieleni! En tahdo tehdä tätä! Päästä minut ulos ja palataan keskukseen, okei? Et koskaan kertonut, että minun pitäisi tappaa joku! Se ei ole sen arvoista, jos minun täytyy viedä jonkun toisen elämä!" hän anoi, mutta eversti vain jatkoi syömistään huomioimatta häntä.

"Paskapää! Päästä minut ulos!" Hän yritti turhaan ravistaa kaltereita. Muutaman minuutin kuluttua hän päästi irti ja asetti jälleen selkänsä niitä vasten. Istuessaan epätoivoisena lattialla Ed yritti olla vihainen, mutta ei pystynyt. Ensimmäisen kerran sen jälkeen kun tämä oli alkanut, hän todella oli huolissaan. Hän ja Al olivat aina sanoneet tahtovansa viedä tätä eteenpäin niin kauan, kun se ei vaatinut toisten ihmisten henkiä...

* * *

_Miksi Edin täytyy olla niin itsepäinen? Luulen kuitenkin, että en syytä häntä siitä. Jos itse en olisi tiennyt mitä tapahtui, kun he tekivät tämän osan C-3-koulutuksesta..._

_Kun kirjoitain tätä merkintää, Ed vain istuu hiljaa häkissään. Toistaiseksi se on hyvä. Tunnen kuitenkin oloni todella pahoinvoivaksi yrittäessäni saada tämän kaiken alta pois. _

_Heidän tarjoilemansa aamiainen oli aivan uskomaton, mutta minun täytyi pakottaa se alas. Jopa nyt tuntuu siltä, että voisin oksentaa, mutta minun täytyi tehdä pointtini selväksi. Tiedän, että Ed on nälkäinen. Jos hän ei valittanut siitä, hänen vatsansa oli kyllin äänekäs muistuttaakseen minua. Tunsin itseni niin ilkeäksi syödessäni aamiaistani samalla, kun hän ei saanut mitään. Kuinkahan monta päivää Ed odottaa ennen kuin lopulta luovuttaa ja pyytää jotain syötävää._

_Todennäköisesti ei yhtä kauaa kuin sitä, että hän alkaa anella nukkumista..._

_En oikeastaan vielä ajattele sitä._

_Halusin antaa Edille hänen tahtonsa läpi ja antaa hänen palata keskukseen, kun hän tajusi joutuvansa mahdollisesti tappamaan jonkun saadakseen sertifioinnin. On hämmästyttävää, kuinka kamalilla seurauksilla uhkailu ei näytä tehoavan häneen laisinkaan, mutta ajatus siitä, että hänen täytyisi vahingoittaa jotakuta..._

_Mielestäni se näyttää, kuinka kiltti Ed todella on. _

_Toivon, että jonain päivänä hän antaa anteeksi sen mitä teen hänelle._

* * *

Ed tuijotti ilmeettömänä vedellä täytettyä, suurta kuppia häkkinsä sivulla. Se näytti koiran vesikupilta. Hän oli tuijottanut sitä viimeisen tunnin Mustangin kanssa käydyn 'keskustelunsa' jälkeen. Ilmeisesti 'ei ruokaa'-sääntö ei koskenut vettä... mutta että koiran kuppi?

Kurtistaen kulmiaan Ed katsoi olkansa yli taakseen, missä Roy kirjoitti jotain kirjaansa. Kun hän oli varma siitä, ettei mies katsonut, hän konttasi kömpelösti kupin luokse istuen sen viereen ja yritti nostaa sen lattiasta.

Pettymys ja nolous täyttivät hänet, kun hän tajusi kupin olevan hitsattu kiinni häkin metalliseen lattiaan. Jos hänellä oli jano, hänen täytyi juoda siitä kuin... Ääni vangitsi hänen huomionsa ja hän näki everstin kävelevän itseään kohti. Mulkaisten Ed käänsi selkänsä miehelle.

"No niin Eddie", Mustang sanoi pehmeästi. "Jos sinun täytyy päästä asioillesi, nyt on aika."

Ed kääntyi ja ärähti raivostuneena everstille. 'Eddie' ei ollut hyväksyttävä nimi hänen puhutteluunsa. "Älä kutsu minua siksi, kusipää!" Ed huusi miehen katsoessa häneen.

Jättäen protestit huomiotta Mustang sanoi, "Sinun täytyy toistaa litania ennen kuin päästän sinut ulos. Minä sanon ensin ja sinä toistat perässäni." Eversti sanoi ensimmäisen lauseen, mutta Ed vain tuijotti häntä. Jos tuo mulkku kuvitteli hänen ikinä toistavan niitä sanoja, hän oli väärässä.

Odotettuaan Edin toistoa lähes kaksi minuuttia Mustang ravisti päätään sanoen, "Hyvä on. Luulen, ettei sinun tarvitse käyttää wc:tä", ennen kuin käveli takaisin tuolillensa raapustamaan jotain kirjaansa... Ed katsoi hänen loittonevan varovaisesti tuijottaen. Oikeastaan... hänen tarvitsi... Hän pidättelisi kunnes ei enää voisi ja näyttäisi sitten tuolle paskapäälle, mitä mieltä oli hänen säännöistään.

Ed mulkaisi vesiastiaansa. Hän ei myöskään aikonut juoda kupista kuten eläin.

* * *

_En todellakaan pidä tuosta katseesta. Hän suunnittelee jotain... Minulla on paha tunne siitä, että tiedän mitä hän aikoo enkä usko, että hän tulee pitämään seurauksista..._

Ed painoi hiljaa sormensa lattiaan ja tuijotti lujasti Mustangia. Hän luki tuota pikkukirjaa taas. Jos hän ei kirjoittanut toiseen kirjaan, niin hän luki tuota toista. Uteliaisuus tarttui häneen jälleen hänen ihmetellessään, miksei mies tehnyt mitään muuta. Hänellä oli varmasti muitakin hommia...

* * *

No, sillä ei oikeastaan ollut juuri väliä. Sillä oli väliä, että ensimmäistä kertaa sinä päivänä Mustang ei näyttänyt katsovan häntä. Tietenkin asia voisi muuttua hänen noustessaan ylös, mutta entä jos hän nousisi vain polvensa varaan? Ei, hän seisoisi.

Etsien everstistä merkkejä siitä, että hän katselisi, Ed nosti itsensä ensin toisen polvensa kannateltavaksi ja siitä seisomaan pidellen kalteria otteessaan. Mustang näytti yhä keskittyvän enempi pieneen kirjaansa, joten hän nojautui kalteriputkia vasten valmistautuakseen, ja tarttui sitten itseensä sanoen, "Hei! Kusipää! Tätä mieltä olen sinun säännöistäsi!"

Sen jälkeen hän alkoi helpottaa oloaan. Virtsasuihku ei ylettynyt sänkyyn asti, mutta teki kivan pikku lätäkön sen jalan luokse. Yhtäkkiä Mustang painoi kätensä lattiaan ja hetkeä myöhemmin shokki vyöryi hänen lävitseen, ei vain sieltä mistä hänen jalkansa oli kiinni lattiassa tai missä hänen olkapäänsä osui metalliputkeen, vaan myös hänen peniksestään; siirtyen lattialla olevasta nesteestä häneen.

Oli erikoista, kuinka hän ensin seisoi ja seuraavassa hetkessä makasi käpertyneenä lattialla. Hän ei edes muistanut sen tapahtuneen. Käsi piteli yhä hänen sukuelintään ja äkkiä hän tajusi voimakkaan kivun nivusissaan johtuvan osittain sen puristamisesta.

Hän irrotti otteensa ja antoi kätensä pudota lattialle, missä tunsi lämpimän nesteen ihoaan vasten. Hienoinen nöyryytys pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen hänen tajutessaan, että hänen kehonsa oli vapauttanut lopun virtsan hänen maatessaan siinä. Jos kipu olisi ollut lievempi hän olisi varmasti ollut enemmän hämillään kuin nyt, mutta hän ei ollut.

Hänen ihoaan pisteli sieltä, missä se oli ollut yhteydessä metallilattiaan ja kaltereihin. Hänen peniksensä päätä poltteli pahasti. Hänen pallinsa olivat vetäytyneet sisään tuntuen tiukilta, ihan kuin keho olisi yrittänyt suojella elintärkeää aluetta. Tuska virtasi aaltoina hänen nivusistaan ja hän mietti, että turvakengillä potkaisu sinne olisi ollut paljon miellyttävämpi kokemus.

Hän ei meinannut saada happea ja hänen näkökenttänsä oli valkoinen ja sumea. Vaikka kipu oli alkanut hävitä kehon muista osista, se pysyi yhä kuumottelevana ja pistävänä hänen nivusissaan.

Pitkän aikaa se tuntui ikuisuudelta, mutta Ed tiesi, että aikaa olisi voinut kulua ehkä viisi minuuttia hänen maatessaan häkkinsä lattialla näön palaillessa hiljalleen. Kun kipu helpotti hänen alaruumiissaan hän tajusi, että hänen koko kehonsa vapisi. Myös virtsan pistävä haju osui hänen nenäänsä kun Ed lopulta pystyi hengittämään normaalisti.

Hän nosti katseensa ja näki Mustangin seisovan häkin ulkopuolella tyhjä katse kasvoillaan, ennen kuin pimeys alkoi vallata hänen mieltään, ja Ed nojautui siihen. Hän ei halunnut olla hereillä, hän tahtoi nukkua. Hän tahtoi paeta kipua ja tämän tilanteen todellisuutta. Sillä hetkellä pieni shokki meni hänen ruumiinsa läpi pitäen hänet hereillä.

"Enpä usko", eversti sanoi tasaisella äänellä. "Ennen kuin käyt nukkumaan, sinun täytyy toistaa litania."

"Litania...?" Ed kähisi, kunnes muisti sen. Hänen kehonsa rukoili häntä tekemään sen. Toistamaan sen, sanomaan vain mitä Mustang halusi hänen sanovan, että hän voisi paeta tätä uutta helvettiä, mutta hänen ylpeytensä ei antanut periksi. Sen sijaan hän kähisi, "Haista vittu." Hän sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne toisen pienen shokin iskiessä hänen ruumiiseensa.

* * *

_Edin uhman jälkeen minun täytyi pyytää työntekijöitä siivoamaan hänen sotkunsa. Halusin heidän puhdistavan myös Edin, mutta en pyytänyt sitä. En voinut. Onneksi sitä ei ole paljoa hänen häkissään. Hän ei kuitenkaan tule tuoksumaan kovin hyvälle vähään aikaan, luulisin. Ei mikään paras vaihtoehto minulle, mutta kestän sen. Toivon vain, ettei hänen uppiniskaisuutensa aiheuta hänelle enempää kipuja._

_Tunsin oikeastaan todellista sympatiaa häntä kohtaan. En voi kuvitella miltä sen täytyi tuntua, mutta olen varma, että se oli äärimmäisen tuskaista. Vannon, että tunsin pienen vihlaisun omankin kaluni päässä vain ajattelemalla sitä. _

_Tällä hetkellä tarkkailen Ediä tiiviisti. Hän näyttäisi tahtovan nukkua, mutta minun täytyy pitää hänet hereillä. Hänen täytyy pian olla jatkuvasti tarkkailtavana hänen kehonsa heikentyessä myös ruuan puutteesta. Hän ei ole juonut vesikupistaan, joten hän saattaa olla myös hieman kuivunut, mutta uskon, että hänen selviytymisvaistonsa ottavat pian vallan ja hän juo vähän vettä. Ehkei tänään, mutta kenties huomenna._

_Ainoa toivoni on, että tuon mielenosoituksen jälkeen hän toistaa sen typerän litanian, että voisi edes käydä tarpeillaan ja voisin pestä hänet. En halua toistaa äsken tapahtunutta uudelleen. En oikeasti tiedä, kestäisinkö sen._

_He tuovat minulle pian luonaan, mutta minulla ei oikeastaan ole ruokahalua. En voi antaa Edin tajuta sitä, joten minun täytyy pakottaa itseni syömään niin paljon kun voin..._

_Ed... Jos vain tietäisit kuinka paljon haluaisin vain ottaa sinut pois tuosta häkistä, antaa vaatteesi ja lähteä kanssasi junalla takaisin keskukseen. Mutta en voi. Sinä pyysit tätä ja minä suostuin. Nyt meidän on kummankin tehtävä osuutemme..._


	7. Menetys

**Edward Elricin Koulutus**

**Osa Seitsemän**

**Menetys**

Ed tuijotti ilmeettömästi häkin kattoa väsyneillä silmillään. Nälkä oli muuttunut aamusta raa'aksi ja säälimättömäksi säryksi. Se yhdistettynä selvään virtsan hajuun sai hänet haluamaan yökätä. Hän ei tehnyt niin, mutta halusi. Hänen kehonsa tuntui vastenmieliseltä ja hänen ihoaan kirveli sieltä, minne virtsa oli kuivunut. Hän tahtoi peseytyä, mutta ei tarpeeksi sitä pyytääkseen.

Hän käänsi päätään hieman ja liikutti silmiään nähdäkseen Mustangin. Mies katsoi häntä keskittyneesti; kuin haukka katsoi saalistaan tai kissa loukutettua hiirtä. Ed huokaisi ja käänsi huomionsa takaisin kattoon. Hän oli väsynyt ja halusi nukkua, mutta joka kerta kun hän sulki silmänsä, shokki vyöryi hänen ylitseen.

Yhtäkkiä Ed hymähti ajatukselle siitä, ettei hän tuntenut enää kummoista noloutta alasti olemisestaan. Jostain syystä sillä ei ollut paljoa merkitystä. Hän ottaisi ruokaa, unta tai kylvyn vaatteiden sijasta juuri nyt. Tuntui miltei huvittavalta, kuinka nopeasti hän oli heittänyt pois säädyllisyytensä...

Huvittavalta, erittäin sairaalla tavalla...

Kun oveen koputettiin, Mustang huokaisi raskaasti ja nosti itsensä ylös tuolista. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi häkin eteen ja vilkaisi Ediä ennen kuin jatkoi ovelle. Ed odotti ovella olijan puhuvan näkemättä häntä. Kuka siellä ikinä olikaan ei puhunut, mutta ei tarvinnutkaan. Paistetun pihvin tuoksu osui hänen nenäänsä ja hänen vatsansa kurni vastaukseksi.

Mies valkoisissa vaatteissa musta nauha oikeassa hihassaan käveli Edin näkökenttään. Hän kantoi ruokatarjotinta ja Edin vatsa murisi voimakkaasti. Mustang käveli hänen ohitseen, avasi pienen taittopöytänsä ja asetti sen sängyn päätyyn ennen kuin viittilöi miestä laskemaan tarjottimensa sille. Mies teki niin kumartaen kunnioittavasti ja lähti sanomatta sanaakaan.

Ed nielaisi alkaessaan kuolata. Hän tahtoi irrottaa silmänsä tarjottimesta, muttei pystynyt. Ruoka piti hänet vankinaan yhtä varmasti kuin häkkikin. Hän pystyi miltei tuntemaan sen suussaan... Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja katsoi, kun eversti istui sängyn päätyyn tarjottimen eteen näyttäen miltei... onnettomalta. Ed ravisti päätään. Mustang ei voinut olla onneton tuollainen herkullinen ruoka-annos edessään.

Eversti vilkaisi häntä katseella, jota Ed ei ymmärtänyt ja otti sitten haarukan käteensä haukaten mehukasta lihaa. Hän pureskeli hitaasti irrottamatta katsettaan Edistä, ja otti sitten pienen hörpyn juomastaan. Ed inahti vastentahtoisesti Mustangin haukatessa uudestaan. Se vain oli liikaa! Hän oli normaalistikin nääntyä nälkään aterioiden välillä, mutta nyt hän ei ollut syönyt sitten eilisen! Hänen vatsansa kurni kovaäänisesti jäätyään ilman ruokaa ja Ed repäisi silmänsä annoksesta takaisin kattoon. Se oli vain _ruokaa..._ hän yritti sanoa itselleen. Hän pystyisi tähän. Mustang ei oikeasti antaisi hänen olla syömättä pitkään, eihän?

"Tämä on todella hyvää..." Hän kuuli Mustangin sanovan, vaikka jostain syystä Mustang ei näyttänyt oikeasti nauttivan siitä. "En usko syöneeni koskaan näin mureaa paistia. Mausteetkin ovat juuri niin kuin kuuluukin. Se on todella täyteläinen ja mehukas. Harmi, ettet sinä halua."

Ed murahti ja käänsi päänsä mulkaistakseen miestä. "Haista paska!" hän tuhahti vihaisena. Se sai hänen olonsa hieman paremmaksi, joskaan ei paljoa. Mies vain jätti hänet huomiotta ja otti reilun kulauksen korkeasta lasista tarjottimella. Ed tuijotti keskittyneesti. Hän ei ollut vain nälkäinen, vaan hänellä alkoi olla myös jano...

Mikä pahinta, hänen täytyisi kusta uudelleen. Se ei ollut kiireellistä, mutta... Viha täytti hänet hänen tuijottaessaan jälleen kattoon. Hän pidättelisi. Hän ei todellakaan pyytäisi vessan käyttämistä, eikä varsinkaan lausuisi sitä vitun litaniaa!

Mutta... osa hänestä oli alkanut miettiä, että miksi ei. Miksi hän ei vain sanoisi sitä jos se tekisi tästä helpompaa hänelle itselleen? Ed vilkaisi Mustangia, joka voiteli leipäänsä. Eihän hänen tarvitsisi oikeasti _tarkoittaa _sanomaansa, niinhän? Hänen tarvitsisi vain sanoa se... Ed ravisti päätään vihaisena siitä, että oli edes harkinnut sitä. Hän ei todellakaan heittäisi ylpeyttään pois vain tehdäkseen tästä helpompaa... Hän tunsi tukahduttavan tunteen rinnassaan. Tämä koulutus ei ollut mitään, mitä hän oli luullut sen olevan.

"Tämä oli tosiaan loistava ateria", Mustang sanoi hetken päästä. Ed yritti parhaansa mukaan olla huomioimatta miestä, mutta silmäkulmastaan hän näki everstin nousevan ylös ja kävelevän häkin luo. Mulkaisten Ed kääntyi kyljelleen selkä mieheen päin.

"Tähän aikaan sinäkin söisit jos haluaisit. Aion sanoa litanian uudelleen, että kuulet sen. Siten et unohda sitä, kun olet valmis sen toistamiseen."

_Kun isäntäni on onnellinen, minä olen onnellinen._

_Kun isäntäni on surullinen, minä olen surullinen._

Ed yritti päänsä sisällä olla kuulematta sanoja mutta tajusi, ettei pystynyt.

_Ilman isäntääni elämäni on merkityksetön, joten palvelen häntä uskollisesti._

Ed ravisti päätään. Hän ei koskaan palvelisi Mustangia.

_Isäntäni on ainoa iloni. Hän pitää minusta huolen niin kauan kun olen lojaali._

Hän pyöräytti silmiään. Joo, hänestä oli tosiaan pidetty huolta...

_Isännälläni on oikeus rangaista minua, jos en tottele tai miellytä häntä._

Ed halusi sivuuttaa nämä sanat, muttei voinut. Hänellä oli vain yksi käsi, joten hän ei voinut peittää korviaan. Valitettavasti Edillä oli hyvä muisti ja hän tajusi jo miltei sanovansa sanat mielessään miehen mukana, koska oli kuullut ne jo kerran.

_Mitä ikinä isäntäni käskee minun tehdä, teen sen._

_Jos isäntäni käskee minun tappaa, minä tapan, ei väliä kuka se on._

Ei ikinä, ei ikinä, ei ikinä, ei ikinä...

_Isäntäni sana on laki ja mitä tottelen häntä, ja vain häntä._

Kun Mustang oli lopettanut, Ed kuuli hänen kävelevän pois häkin luota ja oven sulkeutuvan. Kääntyen toiselle kyljelleen Ed vilkaisi ympärilleen, muttei nähnyt ketään. Äkkiä hänelle valkeni, ettei hän ollut nähnyt Mustangin käyvän kusella koko päivänä, joten ehkä hän lähti siksi...

Huultaan purren Ed vilkaisi häkkinsä takaosaa. Hän ei tahtonut tehdä sitä, mutta... jos hän aikoi tehdä sen, hänen täytyi tehdä se ennen kuin Mustang tulisi takaisin. Ryömittyään kömpelösti häkin toiseen päähän Ed nousi polvensa varaan, valmistautui nojaamalla hartiansa seinää vasten ja tarttui penikseensä osoittaen sen kohti nurkkaa.

Virtsan haju iski hänen nenäänsä hänen helpottaessa oloaan, ja hän irvisti. Se oli vastenmielistä, mutta parempi kuin taipua Mustangin tahtoon... Hän oli häpeissään siitä, että teki tämän, mutta mitä muutakaan hän olisi voinut? Kun hän oli valmis, Ed vetäytyi takaisin peremmälle pois nurkan lätäkön luota, ja tuijotti sitä tyhjä katse silmissään. Hän ei voinut jatkaa näin... Ed rypisti otsaansa ja epätietoisuus valtasi hänet. Mustangin täytyisi ruokkia hänet lopulta, niinhän? Ja miehen täytyisi antaa hänen nukkua, koska Mustangin pitää nukkua itsekin... eikö?

* * *

_Tämä päivä on ollut todella paskamainen. TODELLA paskamainen. Oikea koulutus ei vielä ole edes alkanut ja haluan jo lähteä. Olen varma, että niin tahtoo Edikin. Tuntuu kuin olisin itseäni vastaan; kuin sanoisin sanat ja tekisin teot, mutta ne eivät olisi todellisia. En oikeasti tarkoita niitä. Haluan vain lähteä. En halua käydä tätä läpi. Miksi annoin Edin ympäripuhua minut? En halua nähdä häntä tällaisena..._

_Hän on käynyt tarpeillaan häkkinsä takana ja se haisee kuvottavalta. Häkki on kuitenkin hyvin rakennettu eikä vuoda. Lopulta hänen täytyy ymmärtää, ettei hänellä ole vaihtoehtoja. Tietenkään se ei ole ongelmistani päällimmäinen, ellei hän ala syödä ja juoda pian._

_On selvää, että hän on uuvuksissa. Olen varma, että hän luovuttaa, kutsuu minua 'isännäksi' ja sanoo litanian pian. Ihmisen selviytymisvaisto on niin voimakas, varsinkin hänellä._

_En tietenkään kuvittele hänen tarkoittavan sanomisiaan vielä. Kun hän sanoo sen näin alkuun, hän ei tarkoita sitä ollenkaan ja tiedän sen. Kaikki mitä minun täytyy saada hänet tekemään on sen sanominen; suostua sanomaan se. Se on ensimmäinen askel._

"No, Eddie, Olen melko väsynyt, joten taidan käydä nukkumaan."

* * *

Ed katsoi ärsyyntyneenä ylös ja ärähti, "Älä kutsu minua siksi!" Hänen sanansa eivät kuitenkaan kuulostaneet kovin vakuuttavilta. Sana 'nukkuminen' sai hänet toiveikkaaksi. Oltuaan ilman ruokaa ja vettä vastustettuaan kupista juomista Edillä ei ollut juuri energiaa muuhun kuin makaamiseen.

Mustang käveli häkin luokse pidellen kainalosauvaa. "Aion antaa sinun käyttää tätä yön yli."

"Häh...?" Ed sanoi ymmärtämättä mihin hän tarvitsi kainalosauvaa nukkuessaan. Eversti avasi häkin oven, astui sisään ja tarttui Edin käsivarteen vetäen hänet ulos. "Mitä sinä teet?" Ed tivasi, vaikka olikin tavallaan iloinen päästyään ulos sieltä.

Sen sijaan että olisi vastannut, Mustang vei hänet keskelle huonetta missä metallilattialla oli peni, pyöreä kumimatto. Nostaen hänet ylös eversti laittoi hänet seisomaan sille yhdellä jalallaan, ja laittoi sitten kainalosauvan hänen kätensä alle. Ed katsoi alas. Ympyrä oli pieni. Siinä oli tuskin edes tilaa jollekulle kaksijalkaiselle.

"Seisot siinä yön", Mustang sanoi rennosti kävellen sängylleen. Istuen sille hän painoi pientä nappia seinässä ja sanoi "Pysy siinä ympyrässä, Eddie. Jos kaadut, sinun täytyy nousta ylös omillasi. Jos kosketat lattiaa, tunnet joitakin... epämukavia... aistimuksia. Mitä pidempään pysyt lattialla, sitä voimakkaampia ne tulevat olemaan."

Nojautuen eteenpäin Mustang painoi toista nappia ja huone pimeni. "Hyvää yötä Eddie. Toivon, että tahdot nukkua huomenna. Olen varma, että yön yli seisominen varsinkin yhdellä jalalla on rasittavaa." Hän piti tauon ja sanoi sitten, "Muista miksi olet täällä ja muista, että tämä on oma valintasi. Sinä valitsit tämän. Sinä olet myös päättänyt olla syömättä, käyttämättä wc:tä tai nukkumatta. Kaikki nämä ovat olleet omia valintojasi. Mieti sitä seistessäsi siinä."

Ed mulkaisi miestä tämän käydessä makuulle. Jos hän ei nukkunut, ei nukkunut Mustangikaan! "Jos kuvittelet minun olevan hiljaa, että saisit nukutuksi, erehdyt! Jos minä en nuku, _sinä _et nuku!" Ed ärähti vihaisesti. "Pysyn hereillä pidempään kuin sinä, vanhus! Näet vielä! Minä..."

Ed jatkoi näin pitkään, mutta ei saanut mitenkään everstiä huomioimaan itseään. Lopulta hän rauhoittui. Kova huutaminen oli rasittanut häntä enemmän kun hän oli kuvitellut, varsinkin, kun hän oli jo valmiiksi niin väsynyt. Hänen suunsa oli todella kuiva ja kurkkua poltteli. Hän nielaisi kuuluvasti ja vilkaisi kaihoisasi vesikuppia johon ei enää ylettänyt.

Hän siirsi painoaan kainalosauvalle yrittäen helpottaa jalkansa taakkaa. Vielä ei tuntunut erityisen pahalta, mutta jos hän oikeasti seisoisi siinä sen kahdeksan tuntia, hänen täytyisi keksiä jokin tapa välttää jalkakrampit. Ed voisi kävellä pitkään ympäriinsä, mutta vain seisoa siinä?

Hän vilkaisi pimeydessä alas paljaaseen jalkaansa. Nyt hänellä oli vain yksi. Kainalosauva auttoi hieman, muttei paljoa. Sen hyödyllisin tarkoitus oli pitää hänet pystyssä. Hän ajatteli, että hänen pitäisi olla kiitollinen... Mustang olisi voinut jättää hänet seisomaan ilman sauvaakin...

Ed ravisti päätään. Kiitollinen?! Ei vitussa! _Mitä helvettiä oikein ajattelen? _Ed mietti itsekseen. Hän ei ollut kiitollinen! Hän oli vihainen! Ed piti hetken tiukasti kiinni vihastaan keskittyen miettimään sitä, kuinka kusipäinen Mustang oli. Kun negatiivisuus alkoi haihtua, hän tajusi pian vihan pitäneen hänet hereillä, mutta nyt hän tunsi itsensä uupuneemmaksi kuin koskaan.

Hänen jalkojensa lihaksia alkoi polttaa, ja Ed nojautui kainalosauvaan vielä enemmän. Hänen päänsä painui alas ja hänestä tuntui melkein siltä, että hän voisi itkeä. Siinä hän oli, alasti kuin syntymäpäivänään, nälkäisenä, janoisena, väsyneenä, likaisena ja vailla automailejaan tai alkemiaa. Ed tunsi palan kurkussaan ja silmiensä polttelevan.

Avuton.

Hän oli avuton, ehkä enemmän kuin koskaan elämänsä aikana. Sauva kainalonsa alla Ed nosti varovasti kättään tutkiakseen pantaa kaulansa ympärillä. Hänen sormensa liukuivat pitkin sileää pintaa, ja koskettivat kehiin molemmilla puolella. Hän ei ymmärtänyt niiden merkitystä niitä näkemättä. Se oli niin turhauttavaa. Mitä varten ne olivat? Miksi hän oli nähnyt verta Mustangin laittaessa sen hänelle? Tekikö panta hänestä kyvyttömän alkemiaan? Kuinka hän saisi sen pois? Se tuntui loputtomalta; metalli oli tasainen ilman kummempaa merkkiä siitä, mistä sen voisi avata.

Väsyneenä Ed antoi kätensä pudota. Kuinka pitkään hän oli seisonut? Kaksi tuntia? Kolme? Hän ei tiennyt. Mahdollisesti enemmän, mahdollisesti vähemmän. Se tuntui ikuisuudelta. Hän antoi jälleen päänsä nuokahtaa rintakehäänsä vasten, ja tällä kertaa hän tunsi kehonsa alkavan nukkua. Hän torkkui hetken ja heräsi sitten tajuten mitä teki.

Ed ravisti päätään. Hänen täytyi pysyä hereillä! Valitettavasti unen ja ravinnon puute kuitenkin voittivat tahdonvoiman ja seuraavaksi hän tajusi olevansa lattialla. Hänen silmänsä avautuivat hänen tuntiessaan pienten, jyskyttävien aistimusten kulkevan kehossaan. Hän murahti ja nousi hitaasti istumaan. Hänen istuutuessaan jyskytys paheni ja kirvely hänen lihaksissaan muuttui lieviksi krampeiksi.

Puristaen hampaansa yhteen Ed ryömi kumipehmusteen luokse. Ihoa, joka kosketti metallilattiaa alkoi kirvellä ja poltella ja suriseva ääni alkoi kuulua hänen päässään. Hänen lihaksensa alkoivat supistella kivuliaasti. Kun hän saavutti maton, Ed asettui epävarmasti polvensa varaan ja nosti alemman jalkansa siten, ettei se koskettanut lattiaa. Kipu hävisi ja hän henkäisi syvään helpotuksesta. Hänen kainalosauvalla lepäävä kätensä nosti sauvan hitaasti ylös.

Ed vilkaisi ylöspäin yrittäen keksiä, kuinka pääsisi takaisin seisomaan koskettamatta lattiaa. Ei kestänyt pitkään ymmärtää, ettei keinoa ollut. Ei yhdellä jalalla ja yhdellä kädellä. Ed vilkaisi sänkyä, jossa Mustang nukkui. Hän voisi yrittää herättää everstin ja kysyä apua... Hänen ajatuksensa pimenivät itsepäisesti. Se vaatisi häntä olemaan kuuliainen - kutsumaan miestä 'isännäksi.'

Ed nojasi päällään kainalosauvaan ja räpytteli nopeasti kyynelten täyttäessä hänen silmänsä. Tämä ei ollut koulutusta... se oli kidutusta. Kuinka Mustang pystyi kohtelemaan häntä näin? Kuinka hän pystyi olemaan niin ilkeä?

_'Muista, tämä on sinun valintasi... Kaikki nämä ovat olleet omia valintojasi.' _Mustangin sanat soivat voimakkaina Edin päässä.

Hänen valintansa.

Hammasta purren Ed piteli kainalosauvaa tiukasti, asettui takaisin kantapäänsä varaan ja huudahti kivun iskiessä jalkapohjaansa. Ed hyppäsi nopeasti pehmusteelle ja kipu hälveni. Henkäisten raskaasti Ed nyyhkäisi.

Se _oli_ ollut hänen valintansa. Hän oli jättänyt C-2-koulutuksen ottamatta. Hän oli halunnut tulla tänne, ja valinnut Mustangin... Äkkiä hän tajusi. Kyllä, Mustang olisi ruokkinut hänet, antanut hänen käyttää vessaa ja jopa antanut hänen nukkua jos hän vain olisi _pyytänyt._ Jos hän vain olisi sanonut sen typerän litanian ja pyytänyt...

Hän niiskautti ja pyyhkäisi kömpelösti silmiään tuntien olonsa tyhmäksi ollessaan niin tunteellinen, mutta ei mahtanut mitään. Mitä se haittaisi jos hän vain sanoisi, mitä Mustang halusi hänen sanovan? No... se haittaisi hänen ylpeyttään, mutta muuten... Hänenhän ei tarvinnut tarkoittaa sanomaansa, eihän?

Äkkiä hän muisti toisen Mustangin sanoman asian ja tunsi pahoinvointia vatsassaan. Eversti oli pyytänyt häntä muistamaan, miksi hän oli täällä... Hän oli täällä tullakseen C-5:ksi. Hän oli täällä saadakseen luvat kaikkiin tärkeisiin asiapapereihin: tärkeisiin tietoihin jotka voisivat olla sitä, mitä hän tarvitsi saadakseen Alin kehon takaisin. Mitä hän oli tehnyt Alin hyväksi olemalla niin itsepäinen? Loppujen lopuksi, siksihän hän ei ottanut C-2-koulutusta, niinhän? Että hän voisi olla nopeammin C-5.

Hän tunsi epäonnistuneensa... Everstin kutsuminen 'isännäksi' ja sen litanian sanominen eivät olleet merkityksellisiä niin kauan, kun hän teki sen mitä oli tehtävä saadakseen Alin kehon takaisin.

Niiden ei pitänyt olla, mutta ne olivat.

Ei vain siksi, että _kenen tahansa_ kutsuminen 'isännäksi' oli nöyryyttävää, mutta se litania... se oli vain... _kamala. _Sen lisäksi Ed tunsi itsensä jo muutenkin avuttomaksi. Niiden sanomatta jättäminen oli hänen ainoa kontrollinsa olla _tekemättä _kaikkea, mitä Mustang tahtoi hänen tekevän. Sen lisäksi, että vastustelu teki hänen olosuhteistaan kurjat, se ei auttanut Aliakaan.

Kyyneleet täyttivät hänen silmänsä uudelleen ja hiljaisuuden keskellä hän antoi niiden tulla. Hän oli vain liian väsynyt ja nälkäinen ajatellakseen järkevästi. Ed vilkaisi sänkyyn Mustangin pimeydessä nukkuvaan hahmoon, ja yritti olla itkemättä liian äänekkäästi. Hän ei halunnut luovuttaa, vaikka tiesi tekevänsä sen vielä. Tietämys valtasi hänet saaden hänet tuntemaan olonsa erittäin masentuneeksi. Hän antaisi lopulta periksi koska Mustang ei tekisi niin, se oli selvää.

Ed nojautui kainalosauvaan. Hän ei tahtonut luovuttaa... Hän kestäisi niin kauan kuin mahdollista, vaikkei tiennyt kuinka lähellä oli rajojaan. Hiljaisten kyyneleiden valuessa alas poskiaan Ed yritti pysyä hereillä...

* * *

_On aamu, mutta en nukkunut juuri lainkaan. Torkuin vain kevyesti heräten jokaiseen pieneen ääneen, jonka Ed päästi. Kuulin hänen kaatuvan neljästi, ja kuulin hänen itkevän... Vaikka hän vain niiskutti hieman, kuulin hänet. Kun hän kaatui viimeisen kerran huutaen sekä kivusta että turhautumisesta... se särki sydämeni. Tahdoin kääntyä ympäri ja auttaa häntä, mutta en voinut. Se pilaisi kaiken, mitä olen tehnyt tähän asti. En voi auttaa häntä vielä._

_Hän seisoo tuossa edelleen katsoen minua väsyneenä kun kirjoitan tätä. Hän näyttää myös melko huonotuuliselta, mutta uskon, että hän on miltei valmis seuraavaan vaiheeseen. En tiedä olenko oikeassa. Vihaan tämän tekemistä. Inhoan hänen näkemistään tuollaisena tietäessäni, että johtuu minusta. Kun ajattelen Ediä, tahdon ajatella säteilevää, omahyväistä ja joskus raivostuttavaa teiniä, joka on työskennellyt alaisuudessani viime vuodet, enkä tätä väsynyttä, pelokasta ja vihaista lasta._

_Olen pitänyt kiinni tarkoitusperistäni, eikä se ole reilua Ediä kohtaan. Teen sen, koska minäkään en tahdo muuttua. Ehkä vastustelen yhtä paljon kuin Ed. Mutta tiedän, että minun pitää muuttua. Minun täytyy, tai epäonnistun. _

_Joten Edward, nuori alaiseni... Sanon nyt hyvästit sinulle. Yritän unohtaa sinut ja saada sinut lopuksi takaisin mieleeni, mutta nyt minun täytyy päästää sinusta irti. Sinä et ole enää Edward Elric, Teräsalkemisti, Ihmisten sankari. Olet Eddie, C-5-koulutettava, Roy Mustangin omaisuutta._

_Niin tärkeää kuin sen muistaminen on sinulle, on se minullekin. En halua, mutta minun täytyy. Minä teen sen sinulle, koska se on sitä mitä haluat, vaikket vielä ymmärräkään. Olen auttanut sinua niin paljon kuin voin antaaksesi sinulle ja veljellesi takaisin sen, mitä olette menettäneet; En petä sinua nyt. Älä vihaa minua siksi, mitä teen ja mitä tulen tekemään._

_Aion laskea tämän päiväkirjan nyt alas, Ed, ja sen myötä aion päästää irti sinusta. Näkemiin, Edward. Lupaan etten unohda sinua. _


	8. Henkilötunnus

**Edward Elricin Koulutus **

**Osa Kahdeksan**

**Henkilötunnus**

Ed katsoi ilmeettömänä Mustangia miehen kirjoittaessa siihen hemmetin kirjaansa. Eversti näytti miltei masentuneelta kirjoittaessaan, mutta Ediä ei tosiaankaan kiinnostanut. Hän oli niin väsynyt, että pelkäsi kaatuvansa uudelleen ja se pelko piti hänet ylhäällä... ainakin toistaiseksi.

Huokaisten viimeisen kerran Mustang sulki kirjan ja katsoi Ediä mitäänsanomaton ilme kasvoillaan. Ed rypisti otsaansa. Miehellä oli mielessään jokin suunnitelma, eikä Ed ollut varma tulisiko pitämään siitä... Mutta mitä Mustang enää voisi tehdä hänelle? Mitä hän voisi vielä tehdä saadakseen Edin epätoivoiseksi? Ed ei tiennyt. Mustang kääntyi ja asetti kirjansa yhteen yöpöydän laatikoista katsoen sitten Ediä.

"Hyvää huomenta Eddie", eversti mumisi hiljaa.

Ed tahtoi huutaa miehelle, ettei hänen nimensä ollut 'Eddie', mutta hänellä ei vain ollut energiaa. Sen sijaan hänen silmänsä vain kapenivat hänen toivoessaan suhtautumisensa nimeen tulevan selväksi. Jos Mustang näki mulkaisun, hän ei reagoinut siihen. Mustang siirtyi sängyn päätyyn ja vetäisi jalkoihinsa parin kumisia kenkiä, ennen kuin painoi yhtä seinän napeista ja toi tuolin sinne, missä Ed seisoi.

"Istu", Mustang komensi pehmeästi. Ed vilkaisi tuolia ja Mustangia, sitten taas tuolia ennen kuin katsoi hermostuneena lattiaa. Hän todella halusi istua, mutta muistot lattialle kaatumisesta olivat tuoreina hänen mielessään. "Voit astua lattialle", mies sanoi yksinkertaisesti kuin olisi kuullut Edin ajatukset.

Puristaen hampaansa yhteen Ed kulki hitaasti tuolille ja istui alas. Hän ei _totellut_ Mustangia; hän vain tahtoi istua... Tuntui niin mahtavalta lepuuttaa viimein jalkaansa, mutta helpotus toi toisenlaiset kouristukset, jotka saivat hänet voihkaisemaan hiljaa. Hänen jalkansa oli jäykkä ja lihakset kramppasivat seisomisen takia. Ed laittoi kainalosauvan polvensa alle hieroen jalkaansa kevyesti, ja laittoi sitten käden nivustensa eteen pitääkseen säädyllisyytensä, vaikka siitä hän tässä vaiheessa vähät välittikin.

Edin silmät seurasivat Mustangia kun hän käveli tuolin luo ja seisahti Edin eteen kädet puuskassa. Ed katsoi takaisin häneen otsa rypyssä. Mustissa pyjama-housuissa oli punaiset nauhat kummankin lahkeen sivussa ja pitkähihaisessa ja napillisessa pyjama-paidassa oli punaista molemmissa hihansuissa.

"Kuka sinä olet?" Mustang kysyi vakavana.

Edin kulmakarvat painuivat yhteen hämmentyneenä. Kun Mustang ei sanonut muuta, Ed nielaisi yrittäen kostuttaa kurkkuaan ja sanoi käheästi, "Edward Elric."

Eversti ravisti päätään. "Et ole Edward Elric. Olet Eddie ja olet minun omaisuuttani." Edin päähän koski ja hänen ei todellakaan tehnyt mieli riidellä asiasta juuri nyt, mutta hän ei voinut antaa asian olla. Hän oli Edward Elric huolimatta siitä, kuinka typerä lemmikin nimi hänelle annettiin.

"Olen Edward Elric!" Hän huusi, joskaan ei niin voimakkaasti kuin oli toivonut.

Mustang kohotti tummaa kulmakarvaansa ja mumisi, "Onko näin?" Hän tuijotti Ediä hetken ennen kuin käveli hänen taakseen pois hänen näkökentästään. Ed kuuli yöpöydän laatikon avautuvan ja hetken päästä hän tunsi sotkuisten hiustensa nousevan. Äkkiä hän tunsi, kuinka niihin tartuttiin tiukasti ja jokin leikkasi niiden läpi. Hän kääntyi ympäri nähden Mustangin pitelevän saksia hänen hiuksensa kädessään.

"Mitä helvettiä luulet tekeväsi?" Ed huusi unohtaen hetkeksi väsymyksensä. Ne olivat _hänen_ hiuksensa! Hän ei ollut sanonut, että Mustang voisi leikata ne!

Vastaamatta kysymykseen Mustang tarttui hänen päähänsä ja käänsi sen kovakouraisesti ennen kuin leikkasi lisää. Puristus hänen päässään helpotti hetkeksi ja Ed käänsi päätään nähdäkseen ison kasan tukkaa sängyllä. Mustang tarttui hänen hartioihinsa kääntäen hänet ympäri. "Älä liiku", eversti komensi ennen kuin Ed kuuli ja tunsi hänen leikkaavan lisää.

Ed katsoi kauhuissaan, kuinka pieniä paloja vaaleita hiuksia putosi lattialle. "Lopeta!" hän huusi uudelleen ja tunsi turhautumisen kyyneleiden täyttävän silmänsä. Hän tahtoi vastustella -taistella- mutta hän ei voinut. Hän oli yksinkertaisesti liian voipunut unen- ja ruuan puutteen takia sen lisäksi, että hän oli niin janoinen, että tuskin kesti enää. Hän voisi huitaista Mustangia yhdellä kädellään -ehkä jopa yrittää lyödä nyrkillä- mutta se ei tekisi kovinkaan hyvää, ja Ed ei halunnut tuntea enempää kipua juuri nyt.

Sitä paitsi... mitä väliä sillä oli kuitenkaan, hän mietti ilmeettömänä. Tuho oli jo tehty. Kaksi kyyneltä vierivät hitaasti silmistä hänen poskilleen. Hän oli sanonut, ettei leikkaisi tukkaansa ennen kuin Alin keho oli saatu takaisin... Hänen alahuulensa vapisi ja hänen nenäänsä ja silmiään poltteli hänen yrittäessä pidätellä enempiä kyyneleitä. Mustangilla ei ollut oikeutta! Ei minkäänlaista!

Vaikka hän yritti taistella vastaan, hän nyyhkäisi ja hänen silmiinsä tuli lisää kyyneleitä. Hän ei vain kestänyt tätä juuri nyt. Hän tarvitsi unta! Niin nälkäinen ja janoinen kuin hän olikin, hän ottaisi ennemmin unen juuri nyt. Hänen kehoonsa sattui ja hän oli yksinkertaisesti lopussa, ja nyt tämä...

Leikkaaminen loppui ja hän kuuli, kuinka sakset laitettiin pois ennen kuin vaimea, suriseva ääni osui hänen korviinsa. Mustang tarttui hänen päähänsä pidellen kiinni sitä ajellessaan, ja päästi irti ollessaan valmis. Ed kuuli, kuinka partakone laitettiin pois ja näki Mustangin astuvan jälleen eteensä.

"Kerro minulle", Mustang mutisi. "Kuka olet?"

"Edward Elric..." Ed sanoi niiskuttaen. Hän tunsi itsensä todella surkeaksi juuri nyt.

Mitään sanomatta eversti astui eteenpäin ja hivutti kätensä Edin käsivarren alle ennen kuin raahasi hänet häkin sivulle, missä ovi sijaitsi. Mustang veti hänet ovesta sisään ja laittoi valot päälle. Ed vilkaisi ympärillään olevaa kylpyhuonetta, mutta eversti käänsi hänen kasvonsa itseään kohti.

"Kerro minulle", Mustang sanoi. "Kuka on Edward Elric? Miltä hän näyttää? Voitko nähdä hänet mielessäsi?"

Edin otsa rypistyi hämmennyksestä, mutta hän näki mielessään kuvan itsestään. Hän seisoi siinä uhmakkaasti mustissa vaatteissaan ja pitkässä, punaisessa takissaan. Hänen pitkät hiuksensa palmikoituna ja hopeinen ketju roikkuen hänen taskustaan, missä valtionalkemistin henkilötunnus sijaitsi.

Ilman minkäänlaista varoitusta Mustang käänsi Edin ympäri kohtaamaan korkean peilin. Ed tuijotti itseään ja jähmettyi hiljaiseksi. Pienet hiusten palat peittivät hänen alastonta kehoaan ja pilkistivät hänen ihonsa ja kaulapannan uurteista, minne ne olivat pudonneet. Hänen automail-porttinsa muistuttivat häntä siitä, että käsi ja jalka puuttuivat kummatkin. Punaisten, väsyneiden silmien alla oli mustat renkaat. Ja kaikkein järkyttävin asia oli hänen ajeltu päänsä. Hänen päätään ei oltu koskaan ajeltu, Nuorempana hänen tukkansa oli ollut lyhyt, mutta ei koskaan tällainen...

"Näetkö Edward Elricin siellä?" hän kuuli Mustangin kysyvän.

Ed tuijotti säälittävää hahmoa peilissä epätoivoisesti mutta... ei, hän ei ollut siinä. Henkilö joka häneen oli aina katsonut peilistä, oli poissa. Hän räpytteli nopeasti näkökenttänsä muuttuessa sumeaksi.

"Kuka sinä olet?" Mustang kysyi uudelleen. Ed avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta huomasi, ettei löytänyt sanoja.

_Olen... Edward Elric..._ hän ajatteli epätoivoisesti.

Mustang toi päänsä lähelle Edin omaa ja kuiskasi, "_Näyttääkö_ tuo sinusta Edward Elriciltä?"

Ed ravisti päätään ja häneltä karkaisi nyyhkäisy. Ei... Ei, se ei näyttänyt...

"Ei minustakaan", Mustang vahvisti. "Tiedätkö miksi?" Ed ravisti päätään uudelleen liian järkyttyneenä tajutakseen mitä tapahtui. "Koska sinä _et_ ole Edward Elric. Sinä olet _Eddie_, ja minä olen sinun isäntäsi. Minä omistan sinut, Eddie. Elämäsi ainoa tarkoitus on palvella minua, ja tehdä se uskollisesti kyselemättä."

Ed kohotti kättään ja kosketti peiliä ennen kuin romahti lattialle. Hän oli Edward... hän oli... hän...

Hän makasi lattialla, käpertyi kerälle ja alkoi itkeä. Tämä kaikki vain oli liikaa... Hän ei kestäisi enää enempää! Hän halusi vain nukkua! Hän halusi vain unohtaa kaiken! Käsi tarttui hänen käsivarteensa vetäen hänet ylös katsomaan uudelleen peiliin.

"Pyydän..." Ed voihkaisi yrittäen katsoa pois peilistä, mutta Mustang siirsi hänen katseensa takaisin.

"Kuka olet?" hän kysyi vielä kerran pettämättömän kärsivällisesti. Ed mumisi jotain nyyhkäysten välillä. "Kuka sinä olet?" Mustang toisti. "Sano!"

"Ed... Olen Ed..." hän itki epätoivoisena. Hän ei halunnut sanoa sitä. Se ei ollut totta! Mutta... jos hän sanoisi sen, voisiko hän nukkua? Äkkiä nukkuminen oli tärkeämpää kuin hänen ylpeytensä. Hän ei voinut vastustella enää; hän ei vain voinut...

"Kuka olet?" Mustang kysyi matalalla ja vakavalla äänensävyllä.

"Eddie..." hän uikutti ja tunsi häpeän iskevän lävitseen, mutta hän ei vain voinut taistella kauempaa. "Olen Eddie..."

"Hyvä poika..." Mustang sanoi huokaisten ja hieroi Edin selkää hellästi. "Hyvä poika."

"Pyydän... Voinko nukkua nyt?" Ed anoi säälittävästi. Itkeminen oli vain pahentanut hänen väsymystään ja nyt se oli ainoa asia, joka piti hänet hereillä. Hän oli niin uupunut ja lopussa, että olisi varmaan oksentanut jos hänen mahassaan olisi ollut jotakin.

"Kuka minä olen?" Mustang kysyi pehmeästi.

Ed tuijotti häntä väsyneillä silmillään. Mitä hän todella tahtoi sanoa oli 'olet Roy Mustang, pahin mahdollinen kusipää', mutta hän tiesi, ettei se ollut miehen odottama vastaus. Suoraan vastaamisen sijaan Ed vastasi siihen kysymyksen kautta.

"Pyydän... Voinko nukkua nyt..." Hän piti tauon ja kuiskasi sitten nöyryytetysti, "Isäntä..."

Mustang kumartui ja nosti hänet ylös ennen kuin laski hänet istumaan wc-pöntön kannelle. "Kyllä, voit nukkua." Hän sanoi ystävällisesti. "Mutta ensin sinun täytyy käydä suihkussa. Haiset kamalalta."

Suihkussa? Ed voihkaisi. Hän todella tahtoi peseytyä, mutta juuri nyt se oli melko alhaalla hänen tärkeysjärjestyksessään. Hän katsoi väsyneenä ylös Mustangin kääntäessä veden päälle suihkussa. Suihku oli iso, nelikulmainen alue laattojen vuoraamilla seinillä ja lattialla.

Ed siirsi katseensa suihkusta takaisin Mustangiin valmiina toistamaan kysymyksensä, mutta näkikin Mustangin riisuutuvan. Heikko hälytysääni soi hänen mielessään. Hän ei ollut menossa suihkuun Mustangin kanssa, eihän?

Vedettyään yöpaitansa pois Mustangin kädet pysähtyivät hetkeksi hänen housuilleen. Hän vilkaisi Ediä lyhyesti ennen kuin puhalsi ilmat keuhkoistaan ja vetäisi nopeasti housunsa pois. Kun hän oli alaston, Mustang nosti Edin seisoma-asentoon ja johdatti hänet suihkuun.

Kuuma suihku hänen ihoaan vasten tuntui niin hyvältä, että hän miltei nukahti siihen paikkaan. Ed sulki silmänsä ja tunsi käden selällään työntävän häntä varovasti eteenpäin. Hän antoi sen opastaa itseään ja avasi silmänsä tajutessaan, että nojasi Mustangin rintaa vasten.

"Ei hätää Eddie", Mustang sanoi hiljaa, ja Ed tunsi saippuan liukastamat kädet ihollaan. "Pidän sinusta huolen. Pidän sinusta _aina _huolen niin kauan, kun olet minulle lojaali."

Jostain syystä Ed löysi lohtua noista sanoista. Mustang pitäisi hänestä huolta... Hän ei ollut niin paha... Nämä uniset ajatukset pyörivät hänen mielessään hänen seistessään pää vasten Mustangia. Tunne käsistä, jotka hitaasti pesivät hänen kehoaan saivat hänet miltei transsin kaltaiseen tilaan, ja hän tunsi polven pettävän allaan.

Kädet pitelivät häntä tiukasti ja hän tunsi, kuinka hänet laskettiin hitaasti alas. Ed avasi heikosti silmänsä huomaten, että he istuivat molemmat suihkun alla, ja hän istui Mustangin sylissä. Hän mietti hämärästi, että hänen pitäisi olla nolostunut tai pelästynyt tämän takia, mutta hän ei osannut käsitellä tunteitaan. Sen sijaan hän käpertyi lämpimään syliin ja sulki silmänsä uudelleen.

Peseminen vakuutti hänet siitä, että hänestä pidettäisiin huolta niin kauan, kun hän olisi uskollinen isännälleen. Hän huokaisi unisesti ja antoi sanojen pyöriä vapaasti mielessään. Lojaali... Uskollinen Mustangille, hänen isännälleen... Kaikki järjestyisi... Hän oli hyvä ja lojaali...

Viimeinen asia jonka Ed muisti olivat kaksi vahvaa käsivartta, jotka ympäröivät hänet ja pitelivät häntä tiukasti. Hän tunsi olonsa niin lämpimäksi ja turvatuksi niiden välissä. Antaen kehonsa rentoutua Ed vajosi lopulta syvään uneen.

* * *

_Huolimatta siitä, että kävin juuri suihkussa, tunnen oloni todella likaiseksi. Käsittämättömän pahaksi..._

_Tänään leikkasin Edin... ei... Eddien. Hän on Eddie... Leikkasin Eddien hiukset tänään. En todellakaan tahtonut. Hänen hiuksensa olivat niin, no, hänenlaisensa. Mutta juuri siksi se oli välttämätöntä. Hänen täytyi nähdä, ettei hänen identiteettinsä ole enää hänen hallinnassaan. Kenet hän näkee siitä peilistä ei ole se, joka hän uskoo näkevänsä. Vaikka tiesin tämän, oli se silti kamalaa katsottavaa._

_Hän tunnusti minut lopulta 'isännäksi' ja sanoi, että hän oli Eddie eikä Edward, mutta tämä on vasta alkua. En oleta hänen olevan näin helppo kunhan hän on saanut unta ja ruokaa. Aavistan lisää itsepäisyyttä vaikka toivon, ettei siitä tule liian vaikeaa. En usko, että kestän kovin paljon enempää._

_Annoin hänen käydä suihkussa; hän tarvitsi sitä, sillä hän haisi kuvottavasti virtsalle. Koska Eddie oli niin väsynyt, päätin käydä suihkussa hänen kanssaan (vaikka luulen siitä tulevan aivan normaali asia koulutuksen edetessä). En usko, että hänellä olisi ollut voimia pitää itsensä pystyssä ja peseytyä. Täytyy myöntää, että olin hieman hermona riisuutuessani hänen edessään, vaikka olisin varmaan ollut sitä vielä enemmän jos hän olisi itse huolestunut siitä._

_Se oli enemmänkin... hämmentävää... olla suihkussa hänen kanssaan. Läheisin kontaktini suihkussa toisen miehen kanssa on ollut pukuhuoneessa, mutta silloinkaan emme todellakaan päätyneet saman suihkun alle hänen kanssaan. Vielä hämmentävämpää oli, että hän nukahti syliini. Alastoman miehen painautuminen ihoani vasten oli... En tiedä. Se todellakin tuntui oudolta. Luulen, että minun täytyy tottua siihen ajatellen koulutuksen myöhempää vaihetta. En edes halua miettiä sitä vielä. Tämä olisi minulle niin paljon helpompaa, jos Eddie olisi nainen... Mutta hän ei ole, ja minä hyväksyin tämän tietäen täysin mitä se merkitsisi. Toivon vai, että kun aika tulee, pystyn..._

_Tarpeeksi noista ajatuksistasi. Se on kaikki myöhempää varten. Nyt ensisijainen huolenaiheeni on saada hänet pyytämään sitä, mitä hän tarvitsee. Hän tarvitsee unta. Hän tarvitsee ruokaa ja juotavaa. Kaikki tarvitsevat, mutta hänen iässään... hänen iässään se on erityisen tärkeää. Hänen kehonsa kasvaa ja kehittyy yhä. Se käyttää energian niin nopeasti. Luulen, että jos hän olisi edes viisi vuotta vanhempi, hän olisi kestänyt ruuatta muutaman päivän pidempään tai ehkä jopa viikon._

_Toivon vain, että hän lopettaa vastaan taistelun. Hän voisi kuolla jos se menisi liian pitkälle. Täällä ei ole koneita pitämässä koulutettavia hengissä jos he heikkenevät liikaa tai tapahtuu onnettomuus. Hän ei näytä tajuavan, että siihen on syy, miksi vain rikolliset valtionalkemistit ottavat C-5-koulutuksen. Ihmiskunnalle ei ole suuri menetys jos he kuolevat mutta armeijalle on etu, jos heistä saadaan uskollisia orjia. _

_Joka tapauksessa nuo mietteet ovat myöhempää varten._

_Nyt merkitsevä asia on, että Ed antoi periksi jo kerran. Hän saattoi olla voipunut ja nälkäinen, mutta hän antoi periksi kerran. Se ei tule olemaan niin vaikeaa ensikerralla, vaikkei hän olisikaan väsynyt._

_Tällä hetkellä hän nukkuu sängyssäni. Hän nukkuu selkä kiinni rinnassani ja käteni on hänen ympärillään, että voin kirjoittaa tätä merkintää. Olen myös pyytänyt siivoojia jynssäämään häkin. He ovat täällä nyt eivätkä toistaiseksi näytä ajattelevan, että tapa jolla minä ja Ed makaamme yhdessä olisi epänormaali._

_Se on epänormaali, eikö olekin..._

_Haluan suojella häntä. En ole varma johtuuko se siitä, että olen aina yrittänyt suojella häntä, koska hän on niin nuori ja haavoittuvainen. Se voisi johtua siitä, että hän on minun alaiseni vaikka olen varma, ettei noiden tunteiden pitäisi tuntua vielä. Yleensä kouluttaja ja koulutettava eivät tunne toisiaan ennen koulutuksen alkua. Edwa... Eddie... ja minä olemme todella erityinen tapaus. _

_Tässä vaiheessa kouluttajalla ei saisi olla minkäänlaisia tunteita koulutettavaa kohtaan. Se kenties auttaa heitä selviämään johdantovaiheen läpi, ja he saattavat ajatella koulutettavan ansaitsevan kohtelunsa heidän ollessaan rikollisia. Eddie ei ansaitse tätä, ei ollenkaan... Hänen ei olisi koskaan pitänyt pyytää tätä. Joka tapauksessa luulen, että jos en olisi tuntenut Eddietä jo aiemmin, tämä ei olisi minulle läheskään näin vaikeaa. Koska se on, se repii minut hajalle. Minun pitäisi suojella tätä poikaa, ei satuttaa häntä._

_Ei. _

_Ei, nyt teen virheen ajattelemalla Eddietä jälleen Edwardina. En voi. En voi miettiä menneisyyttä. Voin vain ajatella tätä hetkeä. Eddie on omaisuuttani, lemmikkini, ja vaikka tulen suojelemaan häntä, se ei tule johtumaan menneisyydestä. Se tulee johtumaan siitä, että hän on minun. Minun täytyy kouluttaa Eddie olemaan uskollinen minulle koko sydämellään ja sielullaan, että Edward saavuttaa haluamansa -että molemmat saavutamme haluamamme... Meidän kummankin vuoksi minun täytyy kouluttaa hänet oikein, ei väliä kuinka paljon se sattuu meihin molempiin._

Ed voihkaisi tuntiessaan kehonsa raapivan tietään todellisuuteen. Unet... Hän oli nähnyt melko outoja unia... Hän oli nähnyt unta, jossa eversti piteli häntä suihkussa, pesi hänen vartaloaan ja mutisi, kuinka hyvä poika hänellä oli ja kuinka lojaali Ed oli hänelle. Hän oli nähnyt unta, kuinka nukkui pehmeällä, mukavalla sängyllä jonkun vieressä sen jonkun kirjoittaessa kirjaan. Sitten oli unia, joissa häntä kannettiin ja hänet laskettiin alas kovalle metallilattialle...

* * *

Ed liikahti ja avasi silmänsä. Tai ehkeivät ne olleetkaan unia... Hän makasi taas häkissä, mutta huone oli pimeä. Ed nousi heikosti istumaan ja räpytteli silmiään. Kuinka kauan hän oli nukkunut? Oliko hän vain uneksinut? Hän nosti kättään koskettaen varovasti päätään, ja antoi sen sitten pudota raskaana takaisin lattialle.

Ei unta... Se ei ollut unta.

Vihan kyyneleet tunkeutuivat Edin silmiin. Mustangilla ei ollut oikeutta leikata hänen tukkaansa. Ei ollenkaan! Ed puri hammasta ja pyyhki vihaisesti silmiään. Hän tahtoi sanoa itselleen niin, mutta tiesi olevansa väärässä. Hän ajatteli nyt selvemmin kuin ennen ja tiesi, että Mustangilla _oli_ oikeus. Hänellä oli oikeus, koska Ed oli antanut sen hänelle... Ed kaiveli muistojaan yrittäen palauttaa mieleensä sanat pannoituksesta.

_"Teräsalkemisti Majuri Edward Elric, minä, Tulialkemisti Roy Mustang laitan sinulle tämän pannan kaulaasi merkiksi siitä, että olet hyväksynyt velvollisuutesi valtionalkemistien sertifioinnin viidennellä tasolla, ja sen mukana koulutuksen taakan."_

_"Tämä kaulapanta ei ole vain symboli koulutuksestasi, vaan se on myös muistutus uudesta asemastasi; ei vain armeijassa, vaan myös meidän välisessä suhteessamme tästä päivästä alkaen."_

Koulutuksen taakka... Hänen asemansa... Hän ei ollut hyväksynyt nimenomaan sitä, että Mustang voisi tehdä mitä ikinä tahtoikin, mutta niinhän siinä sanottiin. Se oli ollut epäsuora ilmaus mutta litaniassa ei ollut kiertoilmaisuja... Litania oli se ydin.

_Kun isäntäni on onnellinen, minä olen onnellinen._

_Kun isäntäni on surullinen, minä olen surullinen._

_Ilman isäntääni elämäni ei ole mitään, joten palvelen häntä uskollisesti._

_Isäntäni on ainoa iloni. Hän pitää minusta huolen niin kauan kun olen lojaali._

_Isännälläni on oikeus rangaista minua, jos en tottele tai miellytä häntä._

_Mitä ikinä isäntäni käskee minun tehdä, teen sen._

_Jos isäntäni käskee minun tappaa, minä tapan, ei väliä kuka se on._

_Minun isäntäni sana on laki ja minä tottelen häntä, ja vain häntä. _

Ed niiskautti vihaisena itselleen. Hän oli ollut niin tyhmä... Hän oli sokeasti antautunut tälle. Hän itse oli antanut Mustangille oikeuden. Eversti teki vain sen, mitä hänen oli tehtävä. Kuinka hän voisi olla siitä vihainen? Ehkä hänen ei olisi pitänyt, mutta hän oli vihainen. Viha oli helpottanut hänen tajutessaan tilanteen, mutta tuntui paremmalta syyttää jotakuta toista siitä mitä oli tapahtumassa.

Ed haukotteli ja venytteli. Hän ei muistanut olleensa niin uupunut koko elämänsä aikana... Maiskauttaen kuivia huuliaan Ed vilkaisi vesikupin suuntaan ennen kuin kiskoi itsensä sen luo. Hän oli niin janoinen... Hänen suunsa oli kuiva ja hän muisti kaivanneensa vettä yhtä paljon ainoastaan, jos jätti joskus päivällisen väliin. Silloinkaan se ei ollut läheskään näin paha.

Päästyään kupille Ed vilkuili jälleen ympärilleen. Hän ei halunnut Mustangin näkevän mitä oli tekemässä. Vakuutettuaan itsensä siitä, että eversti oli nukkumassa tai ei ainakaan katsellut, Ed nojautui eteenpäin painaen huulensa sileää reunaa vasten ja siemaisi kömpelösti kupista. Hän olisi voinut käyttää myös käsiään veden kauhomiseen, mutta näin se oli nopeampaa. Oli halventavaa juoda eläimille tarkoitetusta kiposta, mutta juuri nyt hän tarvitsi vettä. Hänen vatsansa murisi muistuttaen tarvitsevansa myös ruokaa.

Huokaisten Ed kääntyi selälleen ja haistoi ilmaa. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi häkin taakse. Puhdasta. Häkki oli siivottu hänen nukkuessaan. Ed kosketti kehoaan huomaten, että myös hänet oli pesty.

Ei unta.

Se ei ollut unta.

Hän tunsi punan nousevan poskilleen hämmennyksestä miettiessään, ettei hän ollut vain käynyt suihkussa Mustangin kanssa, vaan oli myös nukahtanut häntä vasten - nukahtanut hänen syliinsä. No, hän _oli ollut_ melko väsynyt... Valitettavasti se ei vain helpottanut kiusallista tunnetta lainkaan.

Hän rypisti otsaansa. Sittenhän toinenkaan 'uni' ei ollut unta. Ed vilkaisi sängyn tummia ääriviivoja. Oliko hänkin nukkunut siinä? Siinä tapauksessa sen täytyi olla Mustang, jota hän oli... hänen otsaansa ilmestyi lisää ryppyjä. Hän ei halunnut käyttää sanaa 'halaillut' mutta... Ed ähkäisi ja iski kätensä otsalleen nöyryytettynä. Hän ei _halaillut_ Mustangin kanssa!

Ed ravisti päätään yrittäen selventää ajatuksiaan. No kuitenkin... hän ei halaillut, hän oli vain nukkunut. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti vakuuttaa itseään himmeät muistot halaamisesta ja -hän mulkaisi- ja, ja..._hyväilystä_... eivät jättäneet häntä rauhaan. Ed murahti pettyneesti, puoliksi koska se oli tapahtunut, ja puoliksi koska hän muisti hämärästi unisena hyväksyneensä nuo teot.

Hän peitti turhautuneena silmänsä käsivarrellaan. Hän ei ollut eläin. Hän oli henkilö, ihminen. Ed puristi rannettaan hänen mahansa muristessa uudelleen ja hän yritti sivuuttaa sen mielestään. Okei, ehkä hän oli maannut Mustangin vieressä ja antanut miehen taputella häntä kuin eläintä, mutta hän oli pääosin ollut unessa. Hän ei ollut vastuussa teoistaan nukkuessaan.

Ed kääntyi kyljelleen ja sulki silmänsä päättäen nukkua lisää ennen Mustangin heräämistä. Silloin hän muisti peilikuvansa ja tunsi kauhun ja inhon valtaavan mielensä. Kyse ei ollut vain siitä kenet hän oli nähnyt peilissä, mutta hän tosiaan oli myös kutsunut itseään sillä karmealla nimellä ja sanonut mustangia... _siksi._

_Mutta olin väsynyt _Ed järkeili tuskastuneena. Hän ei ollut miettinyt selvästi. Puristaen silmänsä yhteen Ed yritti sivuuttaa kivun vatsassaan ja nukkua. Hän oli saattanut luovuttaa aiemmin, mutta vain koska oli väsynyt... hän ei todellakaan aikonut tehdä niin uudelleen. Ainakin hän vakuutti itselleen niin. Hänen maatessaan hereillä hänen vatsansa tuntuessa tyhjältä reiältä Ed mietti, pystysikö pitämään määrätietoisuutensa vielä silloinkin kun aamiainen tarjoiltiin...


	9. Vain Teeskentelyä

**Edward Elricin Koulutus**

**Osa Yhdeksän**

**Vain Teeskentelyä**

Koputus ovelle herätti Edin välittömästi tietoisuuteen. Hän nousi nopeasti istumaan ja katsoi ympärilleen. Mustang viittoi huoneeseen nuorta miestä, jolla oli päällään löysät, valkoiset housut ja paita, jossa oli musta nauha hihan ympärillä kuten Ed oli olettanutkin.

Mustang istui sängyn päätyyn antaen miehen tuoda taittopöydän luokseen ja asettaa ruokaa notkuva tarjotin sen päälle. Mies poistui lopulta huoneesta kumarruksen saattelemana, ja he olivat jälleen kahden.

Edin suu kostui jo pelkästään ruuan ajattelusta, mutta tuoksun osuessa hänen nenäänsä hänen täytyi alkaa nieleskellä, ettei hän olisi alkanut kuolata. Hänen mahansa murisi äänekkäästi ja kehokin vapisi silkasta _tarpeesta_ syödä jotain. Hän tunsi olonsa enemmän kuin vähän heikoksi katsoessaan uupuneesti Mustangin vilkuilevan aamiaistaan.

_Kumpi on tärkeämpää?_ Ed ajatteli itsekseen epätoivoisena. _Ylpeyteni vai tästä selviäminen?_ Hän ei ymmärtänyt tämän kidutuksen tarkoitusta. Jos se oli osa koulutusta, mihin sitä voitiin soveltaa? Tekikö se hänestä nöyremmän ja oppivaisemman? Jos asia oli niin, se kyllä tehtiin todella paskamaisesti.

Hän painoi mietteissään sormensa lattiaan. Hän _todella _tahtoi osan tuosta ruuasta, mutta hän myös halveksui ajatusta Mustangin kutsumisesta 'isännäksi', tai litanian toistamisesta, tai muiden järjettömien asioiden sanomisesta.

Pieni määrä kuolaa valui hänen suupielestään ja Ed pyyhki sen nopeasti pois. Hän voisi aina sanoa Mustangille mitä hän halusi kuulla... _Minun ei tarvitse tarkoittaa sitä. Minun ei tarvitse tarkoittaa sitä. Minun ei tarvitse tarkoittaa sitä, _Ed sanoi itselleen yhä uudelleen. Hän oli luovuttamassa. Hän tiesi sen ja vihasi itseään sen vuoksi, mutta mitä muutakaan hän olisi voinut? Mustang ei selvästikään aikonut antaa hänelle periksi...

Ed katsoi kaihoisasti kun Mustang söi hitaasti suurta, mehukkaan punaista mansikkaa. Tapa, jolla miehen hampaat upposivat hitaasti kosteimpaan ja mehukkaimpaan hedelmään... tapa, jolla pieni määrä vaaleanpunaista nestettä tipahteli alas hänen suustaan ja hän pyyhkäisi sen pois... tapa, jolla Mustang teki tuon 'mmm'-äänen... Edin suu kostui vielä lisää ja äkkiä hän ei enää kestänyt.

Rykäisten Ed sanoi hiljaa, "Tahtoisin aamiaista..." Hän katsoi kun Mustang lopetti syömisen, muttei katsonut häneen. Niin kohteliaasti kuin vain osasi, Ed lisäsi, "Pyydän?"

Katsomatta vieläkään häneen Mustang söi ison, mehevän mustikan ja Ed alkoi hätääntyä. Hän oli ollut kohtelias! Miksei häntä huomioitu? Aikoiko Mustang vain syödä kaiken ruuan ennen kuin hyväksyisi hänen puheensa? Eihän eversti ollut sellainen? Oliko hän? Häneltä karkasi pieni vinkaisu.

Sitten hänelle valkeni, ja Ed halusi huutaa tyrmistyksestä. Tietenkin... Mustang tahtoi tulla puhutelluksi 'isäntänä'. Raivo ja turhautuminen raatelivat häntä. _Vittu! _Ed sähähti vihaisesti. Hän ei _tahtonut_ tehdä sitä... joskin vaikutelma siitä, että hän jäisi pian uudelleen ilman ateriaa sai hänet työntämään vihansa nopeasti sivuun. Hän ei voinut pitää ylpeyttään sekä henkeään, eikä kuoleminen ollut vaihtoehto.

"Isäntä...?" Se tuli ulos enemmän uikutuksena kuin minään muuna ja Ed halusi kuolla häpeästä, mutta kun Mustang katsoi häneen Ed ajatteli voivansa itkeä onnesta. "Pyydän, voisinko saada aamiaista?" Ed kysyi hiljaa.

_Anna ruokaaaaaa, _Ed ajatteli nälkäisenä luoden anovan katseen Mustangiin.

Hän oletti saavansa mieheltä jonkinlaisen viisastelevan huomautuksen; Mustang tykkäsi viisastella, eikö? Mutta hän ei tietenkään ollut pysynyt sellaisena heidän jätettyään keskuksen... Mustang vain nyökkäsi ja sanoi, "Sinun täytyy sanoa litania ensin."

_Litania?! Runkkari... _Ed kirosi mielessään. Ehkä Mustang piti hänen piinaamisestaan. Ehkä... mutta... Edin hengitys kiihtyi pieneen, nopeaan huohotukseen hänen miettiessään. Ei... Mustang ei pitänyt hänen piinaamisestaan, eihän? Viimepäivien muistot välähtivät hänen mielessään, mutta vain hetkellisesti.

Ruokaa.

Hän tarvitsi ruokaa ja se oli tärkeämpää kuin teoriat tai spekulaatiot; ja juuri nyt se oli tärkeämpää kuin hänen ylpeytensä. Hänen täytyi miettiä hetken aikaa muistaakseen litanian kaikki sanat, mutta muistaessaan Ed lausui ne hitaasti varoen sanomasta mitään väärin.

"Kun isäntäni on onnellinen, minä olen onnellinen. Kun isäntäni on surullinen, minä olen surullinen. Ilman isäntääni elämäni ei ole mitään, joten palvelen häntä uskollisesti. Isäntäni on ainoa iloni. Hän pitää minusta huolen niin kauan, kun olen lojaali. Isännälläni on oikeus rangaista minua jos en tottele tai miellytä häntä. Mitä ikinä isäntäni käskee minua tekemään, teen sen. Jos isäntäni käskee minun... tappaa..." hän kompuroi sanan yli miltei yskäisten sen ulos. "Minä tapan." _Ei, en tapa_, Ed ajatteli. _En ikinä tee sitä... _"Ei väliä, kuka se on. Isäntäni sana on laki ja minä tottelen häntä, ja vain häntä." Ed inhosi litaniaa; inhosi sen sanomista. Aina hänen toistaessaan sen tuntui, kun sanat olisivat kaikuneet hänen mielessään eikä hän voisi lopettaa niiden ajattelemista.

Hänen lopetettuaan Mustang nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, nousi ylös ja käveli häkin luo. Kyykistyen Mustang sanoi ystävällisesti, "Haluaisitko tulla ulos häkistäsi aamiaiselle?"

"Ihan sama! Ruoki minut!" Ed tiuskaisi nopeasti. Kun hän näki paheksuvan ilmeen Mustangin naamalla hän rykäisi, ja sanoi kunnioittavammalla äänensävyllä, "Miten vain sinulle sopii." _Ja nopeasti,_ Ed ajatteli.

Mustang katsoi häntä jonkin aikaa ennen kuin sanoi, "En usko, että olet ansainnut oikeutta syödä häkkisi ulkopuolella."

_Hyvä on, ruoki minut! _Ed ajatteli tuskastuneena katsoen, kuinka Mustang katosi hänen näkökentästään hetkeksi. Ed tuijotti tarjotinta hämmentyneenä. Eikö hän saanutkaan osaa tuosta? Mitä tapahtui? Hän kuuli äänen, joka muistutti tölkin avautumista ennen kuin Mustang tuli takaisin, ja liu'utti jotain sisään häkkiin kaltereiden välistä kävellen sitten takaisin sängylleen.

Ed tuijotti epäuskoisena pientä säilyketölkkiä joka nökötti lattialla hänen edessään. Nostaen sen käteensä hän tutki sitä tarkemmin. Se oli sotilaille tarkoitettua valmisruokaa, jota heille syötettiin sodassa. Ei erityisen ruokahalua kohottavaa, mutta oletettavasti siihen oli sotkettu kaikki ihmisen tarvitsevat ravintoaineet... Nehän sinut hengissä pitävät...

Tämä nimenomainen 'ateria' koostui lihanpaloista ja perunoista - tai ainakin hän _arveli_ ja _toivoi_ niiden olevan perunoita - jonkinlaisessa ruskeassa kastikkeessa, joka näytti hyytelöityneeltä. Ed asetti pienen purkin alas lattialle ja tökkäsi sormellaan kylmää, geelimäistä kastiketta ennen kuin laittoi sen suuhunsa.

Hänen silmänsä puristuivat välittömästi yhteen hänen aistiessaan sen maun. Se ei ollut ihan _karmivaa_ - se oli niin suolaista, että makua tuskin löytyi - mutta koska hän oli nääntymäisillään, se ehkä maistui paremmalta kuin oikeasti oli... Hänen vatsansa kurisi maistamisen jälkeen vielä voimakkaammin kuin ennen. Hänen kätensä vapisi hieman, sekä innokkaasta odotuksesta että vihasta.

Katsoen ylös Ed möläytti, "Miksi syötät minulle tätä paskaa? Miksen saa osaa tuosta?!" Hän tiesi, että se oli ehkä väärin tehty, mutta tämä ei ollut reilua! "Ja miksen saa haarukkaa tai lusikkaa tai jotain?! Kuinka vitussa minun pitäisi syödä tämä?"

Heti sanojen tultua hänen suustaan Ed painoi purkin tiukasti rintaansa vasten ja perääntyi nopeasti häkin takaosaan. Ruoka saattoi näyttää siltä kuin joku olisi tyhjentänyt sinne kompostinsa, mutta se oli ruokaa, ja hän ei aikonut antaa Mustangin viedä sitä häneltä.

Hänen silmänsä kohtasivat Mustangin - joka ei ollut reagoinut raivoamiseen ollenkaan - ja nosti purkin huulilleen kuin lasin, mutta kastike oli liian paksua ja tuskin liikkui. Ärähtäen tuskastuneesti Ed tajusi, että hänen täytyisi syödä sormin ja vetää lihanpalat ulos.

Tympeä ilme naamallaan Ed tarttui yhteen kylmään, limaiseen lihanpalaan. Pala oli tarttunut kastikkeeseen ja päästi imaisevan äänen siitä irrotessaan. Nakaten lihanpalan suuhunsa Ed pureskeli nopeasti yrittäen olla huomaamatta hyytelöityneen kastikkeen ja sitkeän lihan makua.

Ed vilkaisi jälleen Mustangiin, joka oli juuri syömässä paahtoleipää. Hän tunsi olonsa vihaiseksi, mutta ajatus siitä, että hän oli itse valittanut tämän ilmestyi yhä uudelleen hänen mieleensä. Kukaan ei ollut pakottanut häntä tähän. _Hän_ oli sotkenut _Mustangin_ tähän...

Hän söi toisen palan, tällä kertaa perunan hänen kehonsa kehottaessa jatkamaan. Ehkä hän saisi jotain parempaa jos ei tekisi tästä numeroa... Ehkä. Ehkä ei. Hänellä oli ollut valinnanvapaus syödä häkissä tai ulkona. Hänellä ei ollut vapautta valita, mitä hän söisi...

_Tämä ei vain ole reilua... _Ed ajatteli mutta mietti sitten, oliko hänen ajatusmallinsa väärä. _Hän_ ei ollut käyttäytynyt erityisen hyvin tämän alettua, mutta... mutta...

Mutta mitä?

Okei, no joo, hän oli ollut hankala muutaman ensimmäisen päivän, mutta olisiko hän saanut samanlaisen kohtelun jos olisi käyttäytynyt paremmin tai ollut yhteistyöhaluisempi? Hämärät muistot Mustangin sängyssä nukkumisesta hiipivät hänen mieleensä. Se oli tapahtunut sen jälkeen, kun hän oli antanut hieman periksi. Eversti oli ollut niin kiltti ja huolehtiva... Aina, kun Ed oli tehnyt niin kuin hänen piti, Mustang oli kohdellut häntä erittäin hyvin eikä koskaan näyttänyt nauttivan hänen rankaisemisestaan...

Äkkiä Ed tajusi, ettei purkissa ollut enempää ruokaa... Hän raapi tölkin kylkiä ja nuoli sormiaan päästäen pienen, tahattoman inahduksen. Se oli ehkä ällöttävin asia mitä hän oli koskaan syönyt, mutta silti hän tajusi haluavansa ihan vähän lisää...

Ed vilkaisi sivusilmällä Mustangia imeskellen kevyesti sormeaan. Koko tämän ajan hän oli vain vastannut samalla mitalla Edin käytökseen. Mutta Ed ei tahtonut ajatella niin. Hän tahtoi Mustangin olevan paha! Hän halusi jonkun, jota syyttää itsensä sijasta...

Äkillisessä turhautumisen ja raivon puuskassaan Ed nosti tölkin ja heitti sen päin Mustangia. Valitettavasti - tai onneksi, sillä kuka tiesi mitä olisi tapahtunut jos hän olisi osunut Mustangiin - tölkki oli tehty ohuesta ja kevyestä materiaalista, joten se ei edes lentänyt kaltereihin asti ennen putoamistaan häkin lattialle.

Miksi helvetissä hän ei ollut kuunnellut?! Miksei hän vain ottanut C-2-koulutusta selvittääkseen mistä tässä kaikessa oli kyse?! Miksi hän oli aina niin nopea ja kärsimätön?! Oliko tämä edes sen arvoista? Miksei hän voinut vain vihata Mustangia?! Mikseivät nämä ajatukset jättäneet häntä rauhaan ja lopettaneet muistuttamasta häntä siitä, että hän oli valinnut tämän eikä voinut syyttää muita kuin itseään?!

Pysytellen häkin perällä Ed käpertyi kyljelleen selkä Mustangiin päin, eikä välittänyt enää siitä oliko hänen perseensä täysin näkyvillä. Sillä ei ollut enää väliä, ei enää kun mies oli nähnyt hänet jo monta kertaa. Säädyllisyys oli luksusta, jota hänellä ei enää ollut, joten miksi teeskennellä, että olisi?

Ed puristi leukansa yhteen ja kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän ei tahtonut luovuttaa! Vaikka hän _tiesi_, että niin olisi parasta - koska tämän takia hän oli tullut - mutta se oli silti niin vaikeaa... Hän ei ollut kenenkään orja tai lemmikki, tai mikään muukaan. Hän oli ihminen! Hänellä oli arvo! Hän ei ansainnut tätä!

Hänen silmiään kirveli ja hän puristi ne kiinni. Hän ei itkisi. Hän selviäisi tästä... Mutta ei ollut muuta tapaa 'selvitä tästä' kuin luovuttamalla ja hyväksymällä Mustang 'isännäksi' ja hänet itsensä 'Eddieksi.' Pako ei ollut mahdollisuus. Alue oli ympyröity sähköaidalla ja todennäköisesti hänet saataisiin kiinni ennen kuin hän edes pääsisi niin kauas... Siis _jos _hän pääsisi ensin ulos tästä hemmetin häkistä, jossa oli nyt jumissa.

Hän jatkaisi taistelua, mutta mitä hyvää siitä seuraisi? Ed tunsi palan kurkussaan ja nielaisi. Kaikki vain oli niin _sekavaa!_ Mutta... mutta... mitä jos hän vain lähtisi tähän mukaan? Jos hän vain teeskentelisi? Hän voisi tehdä niin, eikö? Hän ei _oikeasti_ ollut luovuttamassa... Se vain näyttäisi Mustangin mielestä siltä - kuten hän ei ollut tarkoittanut sitäkään, kun sanoi miestä 'isännäksi' saadakseen ruokaa - mutta oikeasti se ei olisi totta.

Ed hengitti syvään ja rentoutui. Joo... hän voisi tehdä niin. Hän voisi esittää. Hän huijaisi Mustangia, niin hän tekisi. Hän huijaisi kaikkia; ja päästyään ulos täältä hän vain nauraisi heille, koska hänestä tulisi C-5 ja hän saisi kaiken tarvitsemansa tiedon ja tekisi heille kaikille selväksi, että heitä oli petkutettu...

Mielessään hän tarttui ajatukseen kuin hukkuva mies ajopuuhun. Kuvitelma voitonriemusta pyöri hänen päässään; hän nautti mielensä hämärtymisestä ja tilanteensa unohtamisesta, ainakin vähän aikaa.

* * *

_Hän söi. Oli jo aikakin vaikken voikaan sanoa, että armeijan muonilla ruokituksi tuleminen olisi oikeasti syömistä. Muistan nuo - minun täytyi olla nääntymäisilläni voidakseni syödä niitä. Annokset on täytetty niin suurella määrällä suolaa pitoisuuksien säilyttämiseksi ja vitamiineja on lisätty ravitsemussuositusten vuoksi..._

_No kuitenkin. Hän söi ja sillä on väliä, vaikka ilme hänen naamallaan sen nähdessän miltei särki sydämeni. En ole koskaan nähnyt niin surkeaa ilmettä Edin kasvoilla._

_Lopeta tuo. Tämä on Eddie, ei Ed. Menneisyydellä ei pitäisi olla merkitystä..._

_MUTTA SILLÄ ON, HEMMETTI!_

_En tiedä, voinko tehdä tämän. En kestä nähdä häntä niin surkeana! Tämä olisi erilaista, jos hän olisi joku jota en tuntisi, mutta se ei ole niin! Huolimatta ajellusta päästä, alastomasta vartalosta ja automailin puuttumisesta se on silti Ed. Se on silti Edward Elric, joka minuun katsoo noiden suurten, kultaisten silmien lävitse..._

_Mutta se ei ole Edward Elric, joka tähän laitokseen tuli mukanani._

_Edward Elric, jonka näen on yhä pieni poika, joka hiljaisuudessa anelee saada tietää miksi teen tämän hänelle, kun hän on jo nähnyt niin paljon kauheuksia elämässään. Haluan vetää hänet pois tuosta hiton häkistä ja kertoa, että olen pahoillani enkä en tahdo satuttaa häntä, mutta EN VOI!_

_Kaikki mitä voin tehdä on toivoa, että hän murtuisi mieluummin pian kuin vasta myöhemmin. Voin vain toivoa, että jonain päivänä se joka minua katsoo noilla silmillä on Eddie eikä Edward, koska vaikka aikaa on kulunut vain pari päivää, se tuntuu ikuisuudelta. Miksei tämä osa koulutuksesta voi olla ohi? Se on painajaista ja jokainen hetki painaa minua..._

_Ajatus siitä, että olisimme täällä ehkä kuukausia... En voi kuvitella sitä. Tiedän asioiden muuttuvan helpommiksi, mutta juuri nyt tämä on helvettiä. Ainakin hän nukkuu nyt; se antaa minulle tauon. Ehkä minäkin yritän nukkua vielä... Joo, se olisi paras vaihtoehto, luulisin._

Ed haukotteli ja kierähti selälleen ennen kuin avasi silmänsä. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan. Milloin hän oli nukahtanut? Hän nousi istumaan ja tuijotti ilmeettömästi häkin sivua. Siinä oli kalterit, mutta heti niiden takana oli metallinen seinä. Samoin toisella puolella ja takana. Vain häkin etuosa oli avoin siten, että hän pystyi näkemään kaltereiden takana avautuvan huoneen. Siinä ei ollut mitään uutta; niin se oli aina ollut, mutta jostain syystä se herätti hänen mielenkiintonsa hetkeksi.

* * *

Hän kääntyi ja katsoi ulos häkin etuosasta yrittäen olla huomaamatta sitä, kuinka suljetussa tilassa oikeastaan olikaan. Hänen silmänsä laskeutuivat katsomaan sänkyä ja hän näki Mustangin makaavan sillä, ilmeisesti unessa. Kun hän normaalisti oli iloinen siitä, ettei joku katsellut, juuri nyt se oli pienoinen ongelma, sillä hänen todella täytyi käyttää vessaa ja vain Mustang voisi päästää hänet ulos.

Ajatus häkin taakse kusemisesta kuvotti häntä. Miksi hänen pitäisi olla niin itsepäinen, jos hän aikoi teeskentelemällä saada tämän kaiken tehdyksi? Liukuen häkin etuosaan Ed tarttui yhteen kaltereista, ja veti sitten itsensä ylös jalkansa varaan. Hän näki ympärilleen paljon paremmin seisoen kuin istuen, ja Mustangin maatessa Ed ei uskonut hänen oikeasti nukkuvan.

Pitäisikö hänen vain yksinkertaisesti huutaa hänelle, Ed mietti. Tai ehkä olisi parempi jos hän odottaisi... Paitsi, ettei Ed ollut varma pystyisikö odottamaan kovin paljon pidempään... Naputellen kaltereita hiljaa sormillaan Ed mietti hetken, ja päätti sitten ottaa riskin. Parempi se kuin toinen vaihtoehto.

Rykäisten Ed sanoi, "Öh..." Hän toivoi, että se olisi tarpeeksi Mustangin huomion kiinnittämiseen, mutta mies ei liikkunut. Rypistäen otsaansa Ed pohdiskeli hetken ennen kuin alistui kohtaloonsa.

"Isäntä..." Sisällään hän kyyristyi joutuessaan sanomaan sen, mutta se teki tehtävänsä. Mustang nousi istumaan ja katsoi väsyneesti häneen, muttei sanonut mitään. Hänen ei tarvinnut. Ed tiesi saaneensa hänen huomionsa. Nöyrimmällä ja säyseimmällä äänensävyllä jonka osasi, Ed sanoi, "Olen pahoillani, että herätin sinut..." _Koska minun täytyy nähdä ruma naamasi._ "Mutta, öh..." _Minun täytyy käydä kusella. _"Minun täytyy päästä vessaan..." _Päästä minut nyt ulos täältä!_

Ed katsoi everstiä ilmeellä, jonka toivoi näyttävän anovalta ja Mustang nyökkäsi kevyesti sanoen, "Litania?"

_Vitut litaniasta! _Ed raivosi sisällään, mutta toisti sen siitä huolimatta ja odotti. Mustang nyökkäsi uudelleen ja siirtyi sängyltä häkin luo. Avaten sen, hän tarttui Edin ranteeseen yhdellä kädellä ja toisella hänen kaulansa alle, juuri kaulapannan alapuolelle.

Katsoen syvälle hänen silmiinsä Mustang kuiskasi, "Älä yritä mitään, mitä sinun ei pitäisi." Ed nielaisi tahattomasti tuntiessaan Mustangin kädestä lähtevän, sähköisen vihlaisun kulkevan alas selkärankaansa. Se ei sattunut mutta oli hieman... epämiellyttävää...

Hän ravisti nopeasti päätään ja sanoi, "En yritä." Hän ei yrittäisi; ainakaan nyt. Ehkä hän yrittäisi jotain saatuaan Mustangin ajattelemaan, että hän oli mukana leikissä... ehkä hän ei yrittäisi... Hänen täytyi tulla C-5:ksi...

"Hyvä poika", Mustang mumisi näyttäen tyytyväiseltä, ja puristi hänen rannettaan hellästi.

_Haista vittu... _Ed ajatteli kävellessään wc:n luokse. Kun hän seisoi vessan oven edessä hän vilkaisi Mustangiin, jonka käsi oli yhä hänen kaulallaan, vaikka käsi ranteesta olikin irronnut. "Sallitko?" Ed murisi syvältä kurkustaan nähdessään, ettei Mustangilla ollut aikomustakaan katsoa muualle.

Mustang kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja jälleen Ed tunsi pienen sähkövirran kulkevan lävitseen Mustangin kädestä. "Et ole ansainnut yksityisyyttä, Eddie." Mustang sanoi hiljaa. "Tulen nopeasti tyytymättömäksi asenteeseesi, ja jos olen onneton..." Hän hiljeni, mutta Ed lopetti lauseen mielessään.

_Sitten minä olen onneton..._

Ed laski päänsä tuijottaen alas turhautuneena ja hämmentyneenä. "Olen pahoillani..." hän mutisi tarkoittamatta sitä, mutta hän ei halunnut aloittaa väittelyä ennen kuin pääsisi tekemään mitä halusi.

Oli nöyryyttävää joutua helpottamaan oloaan Mustangin katsellessa. Se ei ollut sama kuin alasti oleskelu hänen lähettyvillään. Se vaikutti olevan niin paljon... no... henkilökohtaisempaa. Kukaan ei koskaan ollut koskettanut häneen ja katsellut häntä hänen tehdessään tämän, ja kului miltei minuutti ennen kun hän onnistui rentoutumaan tarpeeksi tehdäkseen sen.

Koko ajan hän kirosi Mustangia, armeijaa, kohtaloa ja jopa omaa isäänsä. Jouduttuaan takaisin häkkiinsä hän kuitenkin tajusi, että jos Mustang olisi päästänyt irti, hän olisi saattanut kaatua, sillä hänellä oli vain yksi jalka ja hänen kehonsa oli yhä melko heikko.

Tunnustaessaan sen itselleen Ed halusi hakata päätään lattiaan turhautumisesta. Hän tunsi olonsa niin hämmentyneeksi ja kuitenkin hän tiesi, ettei syytä ollut. Mustang välitti hänestä, vaikka hän ei ansainnut sitä. Mies olisi voinut antaa hänen kaatua, olisi voinut jopa antaa hänelle shokin muistutukseksi, mutta hän ei ollut tehnyt niin...

Mustang yritti auttaa häntä... Mustang oli täällä vain auttaakseen häntä ja kaikki mitä Ed oli tehnyt, oli kaataa paskaa hänen päälleen ja tuottaa ongelmia... Silloin kaikki aiemmat ajatukset iskeytyivät häneen.

Mustang ei ollut pahis._ Hän_ oli ollut se joka päätti tulla tänne. Tapa, jolla häntä oli kohdeltu, oli ollut vastaus hänen omaan toimintaansa ja jos hän ei olisi ollut sellainen kusipää, Mustang olisi saattanut olla mukavampi hänelle.

_Kun isäntäni on onnellinen, minä olen onnellinen..._

Mutta hänen isäntänsä ei ollut onnellinen... saati hän.

Hän tajusi olevansa ehkä onnekas saatuaan Mustangin isännäkseen. Vaikka toimistossa Mustang saattoi olla yksi ärsyttävä aasi, oli hän tehnyt paljon Edin vuoksi... Mustang välitti... Hän välitti mitä Edille tapahtui. Todennäköisesti joku toinen ei olisi ollut niin kiltti, kuin Mustang oli ollut...

Ajatukset juoksivat hänen mielessään niin nopeasti, että häntä miltei huimasi kun yhtäkkiä yksi tuli hänen mieleensä selkeimpänä, jättäen hänen olonsa kalseaksi ja pelokkaaksi. Entä jos Mustang päättäisi, ettei hän tahtonut tehdä tätä enää? Ed ei voisi jättää tätä kesken aloitettuaan, mutta voisiko Mustang? Mitä jos he ottaisivat hänen tilalleen jonkun toisen? Ajatus kauhistutti häntä. Pari viimeisintä päivää olivat olleet helvettiä, mutta kuinka paljon pahempia ne olisivat olleet jonkun toisen kanssa? Jonkun kanssa, joka ei tuntenut häntä, jonkun kanssa, joka ei välittänyt...

Ei... Hän ei antaisi sen tapahtua.

Ed tunsi vahvan määrätietoisuuden mielessään. Vaikka hän ei tarkoittanut sitä, hän näyttelisi osansa. Mustang teki sen mitä hänen osassaan täytyi, mutta Ed ei tehnyt. Hänen täytyisi hyväksyä ajatus Mustangin kutsumisesta 'isännäksi' ja olla 'Eddie' toistaiseksi.

Loppujen lopuksi hänen ei tarvitsisi tarkoittaa sitä, Ed järkeili, ja hän ei tahtonut tulla siirretyksi pois jollekulle toiselle... Mustang välitti hänestä. Hänen täytyi, kaikkien tekojensa jälkeen... Tämä kestäisi vain hetken. Hän voisi esittää hetken. Mitä harmia siitä olisi, jos hän vain teeskentelisi?


	10. Haluttomuus

**Edward Elricin Koulutus **

**Osa Kymmenen**

**Haluttomuus**

_Eddien ensimmäinen viikoittainen lääkärintarkastus on tänään. _

_On vaikea uskoa, että olemme olleet tässä laitoksessa, tässä huoneessa jo viikon. Eddien käytöksen on jo kypsyneempää, mutta hänen asenteensa näyttäisi kulkevan jatkuvasti eteen- ja taaksepäin; kuin kissanpentu kokeilisi tassullaan, onko vesi uhka vai ei. Ensin hän on miltei niin säyseä ja joustava kuin hänen kuuluukin olla, että voisimme edistyä tästä vastenmielisestä ja ankarasta koulutusvaiheesta, mutta sitten hän ottaa takapakkia niin nopeasti, että on vaikea uskoa minkäänlaista muutosta tapahtuneen._

_Hän mutisee joskus itselleen. Voin kuulla pieniä paloja sieltä täältä, ja kuulostaa siltä kuin hän yrittäisi pohtia, kannattaisiko hänen luovuttaa. Luulen, etten syytä häntä siitä. Ihmiset ovat ylpeitä ja itsekeskeisiä olentoja. Elämme ensisijaisesti itsellemme ja vasta kun tarpeemme ovat täysin tyydytettyjä, alamme välittää toisten hyvinvoinnista._

_Edward, ei... Eddie... Ediie oli, ja on yhä, hyvin vahvatahtoinen persoona. Hän on epäitsekäs tiettyyn pisteeseen asti -ehkä epäitsekkäämpi kuin monet muut- mutta uskon, että se on opittua käytöstä. Ennen epäonnistunutta transmutaatiota hän ei ollut niin epäitsekäs; lapset harvoin ovat. Kuitenkin itsekkyytensä vuoksi hän jätti toisten varoitukset huomiotta, ei välittänyt veljensä pelosta ja meni suoraan sitä kohti, mitä halusi. Ehkä juuri tietämys siitä, kuinka itsekäs hän oli, teki hänestä lopulta epäitsekkään nuoren miehen, jonka tunsin vuosia. _

_Ehkäpä..._

_Mutta tämä on kaikki spekulaatiota; jotakin, mitä en voi mitenkään todistaa, joten se jääköön teoriaksi; se kuitenkin sopii tarkoitusperiini, kun katson Eddietä -kun tarkkailen häntä. Olisi järkeenkäypää, että hänen tietoinen, epäitsekäs itsensä taistelisi itselleen enemmän tilaa._

_Hän toivoo tulevansa C-5:ksi auttaakseen Alphonsea, mutta samalla hän tajuaa, ettei välitä yhtä paljon veljestään kuin tilanteestaan ja halustaan puolustaa omaa ylpeyttään; hänen tarpeestaan pysyä Edward Elricinä, hänen tarpeestaan olla kadottamatta itseään. Ehkä hän pelkää, että mitä pidemmälle hän etenee koulutuksessa, sitä vähemmän hän miettii veljeään._

_Se on surullista, mutta jotenkin niin sen täytyy olla. Myöhemmin hänen tavoittaessaan päämääränsä -epäröin sanoa 'jos' hän tavoittaa päämääränsä, sillä uskon hänen tekevän sen -hänellä tulee olemaan aikaa Alphonselle. Minä varmistan, että Ed käyttää statustaan veljensä auttamiseen. Sen tekemättä jättäminen olisi aika ilkeää; ja kuka siitä eniten kärsisi, olisi Alphonse. Mutta nyt Eddien täytyy päästää irti; hänen täytyy unohtaa. Hänen täytyy keskittyä tämänhetkiseen; heittää pois kaikki saadakseen kaiken._

_Oikeastaan olen kyllästynyt tähän kaikkeen psykologiseen paskapuheeseen. Olen alkemisti. Tämä ei ole minun opiskelualueeni, eikä suurin kiinnostuksenkohteeni. Silti minun täytyy ymmärtää. Siksi he laittoivat meidät C-3-koulutukseen. Meidän täytyi ymmärtää, mitä kouluttajallemme tapahtui. Meidän täytyi tietää, kuinka arvioida heidän persoonallisuuttaan, nähdä muutokset, tietää mitä nappia painaa ja mikä oli liikaa._

_Olen käyttänyt sitä koulutusta paljon jokapäiväisessä elämässäni, kun nousin armeijan arvoasteikolla. Pystyin arvioimaan tilanteet ja käyttämään sitä manipuloidakseni ihmisiä saadakseni sen, mitä halusin. Oppimieni asioiden avulla tiesin, koska painostaa ja koska käyttäytyä nöyrästi. Se sopi minulle hyvin._

_Mutta tämä... Tämä ei sovi minulle. Ihmisten murtaminen ja uudelleen rakentaminen..._

_Katson häkissään makaavaa Eddietä, joka tuijottaa hiljaa ylöspäin ja mietin, mitä hänen mielessään liikkuu. Mietin, mitä hän ajattelee. Ei ole vaikea kuvitella hänen miettivän pakoa tai vihaansa minua kohtaan; tai jopa kenties sitä, kuinka hän ei aio antaa periksi tälle kaikelle. Kunpa tietäisin. Haluan päästä eteenpäin. Haluan tämän osan koulutuksesta olevan ohi. Haluan hänen luovuttavan, mutta en voi pakottaa häntä. Voin vain ohjata häntä. Liika pakottaminen ei toimi. Sellainen tuhoaa välillämme vallitsevan heikon siteen. Sen siteen täytyy kasvaa ja vahvistua, että tämä toimisi. _

_En edes ole varma kuinka tulimme tähän pisteeseen. Luulen, että minulla on aivan liikaa aikaa käytettävissäni, kun odotan hänen miettivän asioita selviksi._

_Kuten sanoin tämän merkinnän alussa, tänään on Eddien ensimmäinen lääketieteellinen tarkastus. Tämä tarkoittaa sitä, että minun pitäisi mahdollisesti pestä hänet... Hän on käynyt suihkussa vain kerran täällä ollessaan, vaikkakin se johtuu pääosin minusta. Ajatus alastomuudesta hänen seurassaan hermostuttaa minua. Tämän vuoksi on vaikea ennustaa koulutuksen myöhempiä vaiheita jotka ovat... no... Hoidan ne kunhan aika tulee._

_Silti se saa oloni epämukavaksi. Olen ollut ennenkin alasti toisten miehen lähettyvillä, mutten ole ollut suihkussa heidän __kanssaan. __En ole koskenut heihin ja... no, se ei vain ole sellaista, mitä olen tottunut tekemään. Tosin luulen, ettei ole Eddiekään, joten kenties olemme tasoissa._

_Luulen tämän pitkän ja rönsyilevän merkinnän johtuvan siitä, että yritän viivyttää sitä, mitä minun täytyy pian tehdä. Juuri nyt on rauhallista ja hiljaista, enkä halua rikkoa sitä. Mutta on eräs asia, joka minun täytyy tehdä, joten luulen, että laitan nyt tämän päiväkirjan sivuun ja hoidan osuuteni._

* * *

Ed huomasi liikehdintää silmäkulmassaan ja käänsi päätään. Kalteriputkien takana Mustang asetti kirjansa -sen, johon hän näytti aina kirjoittavan- yhdelle yöpöydistä ja kääntyi sitten häkin puoleen. Ed vain katsoi tekemättä muuta. Aikana, joka tuntui jo kaukaiselta, hän oli saattanut nousta istumaan ja yrittää peitellä itseään säilyttääkseen arvokkuuden rippeensä, mutta nyt hän oli ollut jo liian kauan alasti välittääkseen siitä, näkikö Mustang hänet vai ei.

"Hyvää huomenta, Eddie", Mustang sanoi hiljaa. Ed tiesi hänen odottavan vastausta, mutta tunsi olonsa liian tokkuraiseksi ja väsyneeksi sellaista antaakseen. Huolimatta siitä, että hänen olisi pitänyt huomioida Mustang, oli Edin mieli yhä puoliksi jumissa hänen aiemmissa ajatuksissaan -yrittäen selvittää, kuinka hän voisi selvitä ulos tästä sotkusta antamatta periksi; kadottamatta itseään. Ne olivat joutavia ajatuksia. Niitä, joiden Ed ei oikeastaan edes olettanut muuttuvan todeksi; hän kuitenkin toivoi niiden muuttuvan. Ne tarjosivat hänelle hyvän henkisen pakoreitin, jos eivät muuta.

Hänen silmänsä harhailivat Mustangissa, sitten ne seisahtuivat hänen kasvoihinsa. Mies näytti väsyneeltä, mutta Ed ei ymmärtänyt, miten hän olisi voinut. Edistä vaikutti siltä, että Mustang sai nukkua paljon ja hänen pitäisi olla levännyt. Sen sijaan mustat aluset hänen silmiensä alla näyttivät olevan kaiverretut hänen ihoonsa.

"Hyvää huomenta, Eddie", Mustang sanoi.

Muutama sarkastinen heitto ilmestyi hänen mieleensä ja ne olivat kaikki hänen kielensä päällä, mutta Ed vain murahti ja katsoi poispäin. Hänen olonsa oli niin sekava. Oli vaikea tietää enää mitä hän halusi; vaikea tietää miksi hän teki tämän kaiken. Se kaikki oli siinä -syyt miksi hän oli tullut tänne, Alphonse, C-5:nä oleminen; kaikki näytti niin sumealta tässä huoneessa -tässä häkissä- arvokkuudesta ja omasta tahdosta riisuutuminen ja kaikkein tavallisimpien tarpeiden, kuten ruuan ja unen riistäminen...

Hiljaisuus laskeutui ja Ed tiesi Mustangin odottavan hänen vastaustaan, ja hän tunsi mielessään tarpeen sanoa jotain. Lopulta hän katsoi takaisin ja mutisi, "Joo, samoin."

Mustang hymyili tyytyväisesti, vaikka Ed ihmetteli hänen tyytymistään noin laimeaan vastaukseen. Kuitenkin, hän _oli_ tyytyväinen ja Ed tunsi olonsa paranevan hieman. Mustangin tyytyväisyys tarkoitti sitä, että Ed saattaisi ehkä saada jotain... Ei. Ei, Ed ei halunnut aloittaa sellaista ajattelutapaa... Hän ei ollut iloinen, koska oli tehnyt Mustangin iloiseksi, hän ei ollut! Hän oli vain tyytyväinen siihen, ettei hänen tarvinnut tehdä mitään ylimääräistä typerää paskaa. Siinä kaikki. Se oli ainoa syy.

"Aamiaisen jälkeen sinulla on lääketieteellinen tarkastus, joten käymme suihkussa ennen kuin ruoka saapuu."

_Ennen kuin sinun ruokasi saapuu..._ Ed ajatteli kateellisena ennen kuin Mustangin sanat iskivät häneen. "Me?" hän kysyi hölmönä, miettien hämäriä muistikuviaan peseytymisestään miehen kanssa muutama päivä sitten.

"Juuri niin, 'me'. Voimme molemmat käyttää suihkua." Vaikka se oli totta, Edillä ei ollut halua käydä uudelleen suihkussa Mustangin kanssa. Viimekerralla hän oli tuskin ollut edes tietoinen siitä, mitä tapahtui.

'Vitut. En aio mennä suihkuun kanssasi' oli aivan Edin kielen päällä. Ehkä jos hän suututtaisi Mustangin, hänen ei tarvitsisi käydä suihkussa. Mutta sitten... Ed tarkkaili miehen kasvoja. Hän sanoi jotain lääketieteellisestä tarkastuksesta. Se saattaisi tarkoittaa, että Ed kävisi suihkussa joka tapauksessa, mutta jotain erittäin epämiellyttävää saattaisi tapahtua ensiksi...

Ed mietti vaihtoehtojaan puristaen leukansa lujasti yhteen. Käyttäytyä huonosti ja tulla pakotetuksi -kielteisten seurausten ohella- tekemään se kuitenkin; tai tehdä yhteistyötä asioiden helpottamiseksi. Ensimmäinen sentään mahdollistaisi hänen ylpeytensä rippeiden säilyttämisen. Sen, että hän voisi näyttää Mustangille, ettei tekisi mitä tämä haluaa...

Lopulta hän katsoi poispäin ja mutisi, "Selvä. Miten vaan."

Hän kuuli Mustangin siirtävän painonsa jalalta toiselle ja sitten, "Hyvä on. Lausu litania ja saamme tämän päivän käyntiin." Hänen äänessään oli aavistus haluttomuutta, mutta Ed ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi. Vilkaisten häneen kaltereidensa takaa Ed mietti, että eversti saattoi olla aivan yhtä tyytymätön suihkujärjestelyihin kuin hänkin.

Se oli uutta. Jotain, mitä hän ei ollut ajatellut ennen. Kuinka iso osa tästä riippui siitä, mitä Mustang halusi tehdä ja kuinka paljon kuului väkisinkin koulutuksen sisältöön? Se palautti hänen mieleensä huolen siirretyksi tulemisesta. Ed nielaisi ja nousi istumaan. Jollekulle toiselle siirtäminen ei tosiaankaan ollut Edille mieluinen vaihtoehto. Vaikka hän ei tiennytkään mitä sitten tapahtuisi, jo ajatus siitä...

"Kun isäntäni on onnellinen..." Ed aloitti. Litanian sanominen kuudesta kahdeksaan kertaan päivässä piti sen hänen mielensä eturintamalla. Hän voisi sanoa sen sydämestään ajattelematta, mitä sanoi. Vaikka hän ei miettinyt sanomisiaan niitä lausuessaan, hän _mietti _niitä jälkeenpäin. Se vain hyppäsi hänen mieleensä ja hän löysi itsensä toistuvasti miettimästä sanoja, kunnes tajusi mitä oli tekemässä ja pakottautui ajattelemaan jotain muuta.

Kun hän oli lopettanut, Mustang nyökkäsi ja avasi oven lukon. Hän vain katsoi, kun Edin tarttui kalteriin ja nousi jalkansa varaan. Tällaisina hetkinä Ed todella kaipasi automailiaan. Mutta eikös se niin ollut? Et kaipaa sitä ennen kuin menetät sen?

Hän vilkaisi Mustangiin saaden miehen seisahtamaan sivuun ja Mustang sanoi, "Sinä menet ensin. Olen ihan takanasi."

Ed räpäytti silmiään. Hän oli vain kuvitellut Mustangin auttavan häntä, niin kuin viimekerralla. Tajutessaan, ettei hän tekisi niin, Ed tunsi olonsa ärtyneeksi ja myös oudon satutetuksi. Hän yritti työntää sen tunteen sivuun. Miksi hänen pitäisi tuntea tulleensa loukatuksi jos tuo paskiainen ei halunnut auttaa häntä? Mutta vaikka hän yritti, hän ei saanut tunnetta katoamaan. Hän pysähtyi odottaen hetken nähdäkseen, muuttaisiko Mustang mielensä, ja alkoi sitten hyppiä ulos häkistään kohti kylpyhuonetta.

Kun automail laitettiin ensimmäisen kerran, Edin oli pitänyt saada takaisin tasapainonsa. Hänen oli pitänyt käynnistää uudelleen sisäinen tasapainosysteeminsä tottuakseen uusien raajojensa painoon. Nyt, vaikka raajat olivat poissa, hänen kehonsa toimi yhä siten, kuin ne olisivat paikoillaan. Hänen ei ollut koskaan tarvinnut tottua tällaiseen tilanteeseen, sillä vaikka automail oli joskus tuhottu tai otettu pois, hänen luonaan oli yleensä joku auttamassa.

Ed taisteli pysyäkseen seisaallaan kaatui lopulta lattialle. Hän tunsi vihlovan kivun polvessaan sen iskeytyessä vasten kylmää, metallista pintaa. Kipu voimistui hänen jalassaan ja kyljessään. Hammasta purren Ed piti vaistomaisen huudahtamisen sisällään ja yritti keksiä, kuinka pääsisi ylös, kun hänen vierellään ei ollut mitään. Silloin kun hän oli seisonut koko yön hänellä oli sentään ollut kainalosauva... Nyt hänellä ei ollut mitään.

Ed vilkaisi taakseen Mustangiin ja huomasi miehen vain seisovan paikallaan; katsovan häntä. Hän ihmetteli, miksei Mustang auttanut häntä. Mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin? Hän kävi mielessään läpi aamun tapahtumat. Hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärin... Hän ei ollut käyttäytynyt töykeästi... Ei ainakaan kovin... Okei, joten hän ei ollut käyttäytynyt myöskään erityisen miellyttävästi... Siksikö Mustang ei auttanut häntä?

_Typerät ajatukset. Typerä Mustang. Typerää, typerää kaikki, _Ed ajatteli vihaisesti tajutessaan, ettei pääsisi mitenkään takaisin seisomaan ilman apuvälinettä. Sen sijaan hän nosti ruumistaan hieman ja työnsi kehoaan eteenpäin maassa, joka sai hänen polvensa ja kyynärpäänsä hankaamaan ikävästi metallista lattiaa vasten. Valitettavasti siten eteneminen kävi tasapainon päälle lähes yhtä paljon kuin seisominen, ja lopulta hän kaatui uudelleen.

Viha pulpahti hänen sisällään nöyryytyksen säestämänä. Halu lyödä jotain tai raivota oli vahva, mutta hän ei tehnyt niin. Sen sijaan hän istui ja kääntyi toisin päin -potkien itseään taaksepäin jalallaan yrittäen pitää tasapainon kätensä avulla. Se toimi tarpeeksi hyvin häkissä; joskin välimatkan ollessa nyt paljon pidempi hän tunsi itsensä todella typeräksi ja naurettavaksi.

Hän pysähtyi puolimatkaan ja vilkaisi ylös Mustangiin_. Voisit vittu auttaa minua, tiesitkö! _ hän raivosi hiljaa. Mustangin ilmeettömät kasvot eivät kuitenkaan tarjonneet apua. Niissä ei vain ollut mitään. Ei nautintoa hänen tuskastaan, ei sympatiaa hänen tilanteestaan, ei halveksivaa katsetta, ei _mitään. _Mustangin ilme oli kuin olisi katsonut _seinään!_

Päästäen turhautuneen ja vihaisen äännähdyksen Ed alkoi jälleen liikuttaa itseään. Oikeasti hän tiesi -hän _tiesi_- että jos hän pyytäisi nöyrästi apua, Mustang auttaisi häntä. Hän voisi välttää tämän kaiken typeryyden vain pyytämällä apua... Mutta sen tekeminen olisi miltei sama kuin tappion myöntäminen, eikä Ed voinut tehdä sitä.

Ed vilkaisi häkin kulmaa. Nyt kun hän oli lähempänä sitä, hän voisi tarttua yhteen putkista ja vetää itsensä ylös... Siis olisi voinut, jos niiden hemmetin kaltereiden ulkopuolella ei olisi ollut noita sileitä metalliseinämiä.

Saamatta apua Ed taisteli päättäväisesti tiensä kylpyhuoneeseen. Sen rinnalla, kuinka turhauttava ja kiusallinen tilanne oli, itse ryömiminen ei ollut mitenkään liian tuskaista tai kauheaa. Hän voisi yhä väittää vastaan. Hän oli yhä Edward Elric! Tai niin hänestä ainakin tuntui, ennen kuin hän huomasi itsensä vilaukselta siitä kokovartalopeilistä...

Hän ei ollut katsonut peiliin sitten sen päivän, jona Mustang leikkasi hänen hiuksensa. Silloin hän oli ollut niin lopussa ja riutunut, että näkymä oli saanut hänet lopullisesti murtumaan paineen alla -tunne häviöstä oli järkyttänyt häntä.

Nähdessään itsensä nyt selkeämmässä olotilassa Ed ei tiennyt mitä ajatella, ja tunsi ikään kuin sairaalloista kiinnostusta kuvajaistaan kohtaan voimatta irrottaa silmiään siitä. Pää ajeltuna, iho kalpeana, posket lommoilla, lihakset hieman käyttämättömyyttään heikentyneinä ja ilman automailiiaan Ed tunsi itsensä todellakin säälittäväksi. Ei ihme, että Mustang pystyi kutsumaan häntä 'Eddieksi' niin helposti...

Pala nousi hänen kurkkuunsa ja hän vilkaisi suihkuun päin. Hän ei sietäisi katsoa yhtään pidempään. Hän ei halunnut nähdä tuota henkilöä -Eddietä- tuijottamassa itseään. Hän ei halunnut myöskään nähdä Mustangin reaktiota. Kylmät väreet kulkivat hänen ihoaan pitkin kun hän yritti palauttaa mieleensä sen uhmakkaan ja itsevarman kuvan itsestään, jollaisen hän oli nähnyt vielä jokin aika sitten.

Mutta se ei toiminut.

Ääni kiinnitti hänen huomionsa ja hän vilkaisi taaksepäin nähden Mustangin riisuutuvan, ja heittävän vaatteensa kasaksi lattialle. Hänen kasvoillaan oli yhä se neutraali ilme, mutta Ed kuvitteli näkevänsä sen takana myös hieman päättäväisyyttä ja epävarmuutta. Mustangin silmät osuivat hänen omiinsa, mutta ne näyttivät nykivän ikään kuin tahtoisivat katsoa poispäin.

Vaikka myös hän tunsi tarpeen katsoa muualle, Ed ei tehnyt niin. Hän oli ollut alastomana Mustangin edessä tämän koko ajan, joten vaikutti tasa-arvoiselta tuijottaa Mustangia. Ehkä se jopa muuttaisi miehen hermostuneeksi tai itsetietoiseksi.

"Suihkuun", Mustang sanoi astuen valtavan suihkun luokse ja käynnisti vedentulon. Pystymättä hillitsemään itseään Ed vilkaisi vielä viimeisen kerran peilikuvaansa, ja siirtyi sitten suihkutilaan. Hän kiipesi epävarmasti kynnyksen yli yhdellä jalallaan, ja tunsi sitten kuuman vesisuihkun syöksyvän iholleen.

Ed vilkaisi Mustangin pitelemää saippuaa ja sitten miehen kasvoja. Kun Mustang huomasi saaneensa Edin huomion, hän sanoi, "Peset minut ensin, sitten voit pestä itsesi."

"Mitä?!" Ed huudahti automaattisesti silmät laajentuen. Miten helvetissä hänen pitäisi pestä Mustang kun hänellä oli vain yksi käsi? Kuinka hänen pitäisi pestä itsensäkin? Siinähän menisi ikuisuus!

Kääntyen ympäri, Mustang asetti saippuan palan Edin käteen ja sanoi, "Tee se hyvin äläkä jätä yhtäkään paikkaa huomiotta." Mustangin ilmeettömyys näytti alkavan rakoilla inhosta ja levottomuudesta, mutta sitten se vakiintui jälleen.

Ed katsoi alas kädessään olevaan saippuaan ja ajatteli, että hänen pitäisi ensisijaisesti olla vihainen joutuessaan tekemään tämän, mutta hän ei ollut. Sen sijaan hän tunsi olevansa riittämätön ja häpeissään. Miten hänen pitäisi tehdä tämä vain yhdellä kädellä? Ja miksi Mustang oli katsonut häntä niin? Oliko se siksi, että hän oli rampa vai siksi, että Mustangin täytyi käydä suihkussa miehen kanssa?

Hän vilkaisi ylös Mustangiin, sitten takaisin saippuaan. Okei, no, ajatus toisen miehen pesemisestä oli hyvin outo, mutta Ed ajatteli, että naisen peseminen tuntuisi todennäköisesti aivan yhtä oudolta. Ihan vain... jonkun peseminen! Jonkun toisen kanssa suihkussa käyminen! Puna nousi hänen poskilleen ajatuksesta, mutta kun hän tunsi kalunsa nykivän ja alkavan sykkiä hieman, hän ajatteli kuolevansa häpeästä.

_Ei tätä! Ei nyt!_ Hän ajatteli epätoivoisena.

"Eddie..." Mustang sanoi muistuttaen häntä siitä, mitä hänen piti tehdä.

Tahtoen kuolla siihen paikkaan jossa istui, Ed painoi sisäreitensä yhteen ja tiputti saippuan lähelle nivusiaan. Se oli ainoa paikka, mihin hän pystyi laittamaan saippuan ilman, että se olisi liukunut pois. Hän hieroi sitä käsissään saadakseen sen vaahtoamaan, mutta samaan aikaan hän tajusi saippuapalan liukuvan nivusiaan vasten miellyttäviä aistimuksia aiheuttaen, eikä hänen kehonsa voinut olla huomaamatta niitä.

_Vittu, vittu, vittu..._ Ed kirosi sisällään toivoen, että saippua ainakin peittäisi hänen erektiotaan hieman. Kurottautuen eteenpäin Ed pesi Mustangin jalkaterät, sitten hänen säärensä ja lopulta polvet. Sen jälkeen Ed ei ylettynyt. Hän päästi pienen, tahattoman uikuttavan äänen tajutessaan, että hänen täytyisi siirtää saippuaa ja keksiä tapa päästä polvilleen...

Toivoen erektionsa häipyvän Ed vilkaisi seinustalle, missä saippua oli ollut, ja nousi huojuen polvensa varaan nojaten toisen puolen ruumiistaan suihkun seinää vasten.

Kun Mustang katsoi alas häneen, Ed rukoili hiljaa mielessään häntä katsomaan muualle. Hän ei mitenkään voinut piilottaa kovaa ja selvästi seisovaa penistään.

Mustangin silmät laskeutuivat alaspäin ja siirtyivät sitten takaisin Edin kasvoihin, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään, vaan yksinkertaisesti odotti. Ed halusi pahoitella asiaa jotenkin, mutta hän ei saanut suutaan toimimaan. Hänen kielensä vaikutti jääneen jumiin hänen suuhunsa ja hänen kurkkunsa oli kuiva, vaikka vesi tipahteli pisaroina alas hänen kehostaan ja ilma oli kostea.

Lopulta hän katsoi poispäin, saippuoi kätensä ja aloitti uudelleen; pesten Mustangin jalat, hänen vatsansa ja alaselän -Mustangin katsellessa koko ajan alas häneen. Kun hän oli jälleen hänen jalkojen kohdalla, Ed liikutti kättään hitaammin Royn sisäreisiä kohti ja melkein yskäisi nähdessään Mustangin kalun liikahtavan ja nousevan hieman.

_En pysty tähän... _Ed ajatteli epätoivoisena tuijottaessaan Mustangin nivusia. Se oli liikaa... Liian kiusallista... Hän laski mekaanisesti kätensä alas peittämään omaa erektiotaan.

Vähän aikaa ympäriltä kuului vain suihkun ääni, sitten Mustang sanoi hiljaa, "Se on osa elämää, Eddie. Se ei ole jotain, mitä pystyn hyvin hallitsemaan; kuten et sinäkään." Mustang polvistui alas hänen eteensä ja asetti sormensa Edin leuan alle nostaen hänen päätään. Ed yritti katsoa muualle, mutta Mustang kuiskasi, "Katso minuun..."

Ed ei halunnut, eikä tehnytkään niin -ainakaan vähään aikaan- mutta lopulta hänen katseensa kohtasi Mustangin silmät. Niiden tummassa syvyydessä näkyi myötätuntoa ja ymmärrystä, ja jostain syystä se iski Ediin... no, ehkä jotenkin epätyypillisesti. Mustang oli ollut niin etäinen...

"Tähän asti olet tehnyt hyvin sen, mitä olen pyytänyt sinua tekemään. Olen hyvin tyytyväinen sinuun." Ed tunsi yllättävän hyvänolontunteen sydämessään kuullessaan nuo sanat. Mustang oli _tyytyväinen _häneen? Miksi? Hän oli epäonnistunut... Hän ei pystynyt tekemään sitä, mitä hänen oli käsketty tehdä. Mustangin olisi pitänyt rangaista häntä, ei sanoa olevansa _tyytyväinen_ häneen...

"En pakota sinua pesemään minua mistään, mistä et halua, ymmärrätkö?" Ed nyökkäsi ilmeettömänä yrittäen käsittää tilanteen. Yrittäen ymmärtää, miksi Mustang antaisi hänen valita. "Se on jotain, mitä sinun _tulee _lopulta tehdä, mutta ei tänään. Tee se kun olet valmis; kun tunnet olosi tarpeeksi mukavaksi kanssani. En sano, koska sinun täytyy tehdä niin. Annan sinun päättää itse. Tämä on käskyni sinulle."

"Entä jos en ole koskaan valmis?" Ed kysyi toivoen, että se voisi olla porsaanreikä hänen käytettäväkseen.

"Tulet olemaan", Mustang sanoi luottavaisesti.

Ed katsoi alas jalkoväliinsä, ja siirsi sitten katseensa Mustangin nyt täydessä erektiossa seisovaan penikseen miettien, oliko myös Mustang hämillään. Se ei kuulunut hänen äänestään tai näkynyt hänen käytöksestään, mutta Ed oli alkanut ajatella Mustangin piilottelevan tunteitaan paljon. Se teki hänestä inhimillisemmän, ja jostain syystä Ed tunsi hieman vähemmän halua riidellä ja tapella hänen kanssaan...

"Okei... Kun olen valmis..." Ed myöntyi. Hän ajatteli, että hänen pitäisi tuntea luovuttavansa, mutta se ei tuntunut siltä... Ei ollenkaan... _Mitä minulle on tapahtumassa...?_ Ed mietti hämmentyneenä.

"Hyvä poika", Mustang kuiskasi sillä itsevarmalla tavallaan; liikuttaen kättään hitaasti alas Edin selkää, sitten hänen päähänsä.

Osa Edistä tahtoi vetäytyä vihaisena pois ja tuhahtaa Mustangille, ettei hän voinut sanoa asioita kuten 'hyvä poika' niin kuin hän olisi jonkinlainen lemmikki; silti toinen osa hänestä nautti palkitsemisesta ja tahtoi sitä lisää. Hän päätti olla tekemättä mitään -reagoimatta negatiivisesti tai hymyilemättä mukaville sanoille. Hän vain käyttäytyisi neutraalisti ja antaisi Mustangin ajatella mitä halusi. Loppujen lopuksi, hänhän aikoi vain esittää.

Ed puristi huulensa yhteen ja tuijotti alas märkiin laattoihin Mustangin silittäessä hänen päätään hellästi ja yritti vakuuttaa itselleen, ettei tämä ollut mitään muuta. Hän vain teeskenteli olevansa hyvä ja säyseä... siinä kaikki... vain teeskentelyä...

* * *

_Olen niin hämmentynyt. Kuolen häpeästä. Voin nähdä -ymmärtää- Edin -Eddien- saavan erektion; hän on teini-ikäinen, se on heillä yhtä tyypillistä kuin hengittäminenkin. Mutta MINÄ! Minä olen aikuinen -täysikasvuinen mies! Mies, joka ei ole harrastanut seksiä vähään aikaan, mutta se ei ole tekosyy... Tiedän, että on naurettavaa syyttää itseäni jostain, mitä en voi kontrolloida. Keho toimii niin kuin toimii, mutta Ed -Eddie- varmaan ajattelee nyt minun olevan jonkinlainen seksi-intoilija!_

_Ilme hänen kasvoillaan kun... En voi edes kirjoittaa sitä, mutta se miltei tappoi minut. En mitenkään voi laittaa -pakottaa- häntä koskettamaan minua sieltä, vaikka kyse olisi vain peseytymisestä. Mutta nyt minä -teinkö minä virheen? Kannattiko minun antaa hänelle mahdollisuus valita ajoitus seuraavalle askeleelle sillä alueella? Voisiko hän tajuta, etten minäkään tahdo koskea häneen, kuten hänkään ei minuun?_

* * *

Ed tuijotti ilmeettömänä ulos häkistään ja kerrankin hänen huomionsa ei ollut yksinomaan Mustangin ruuassa. Sen sijaan hänen silmänsä olivat nauliintuneet itse mieheen katsellen häntä mietteliäästi. Mustang kirjoitti siihen kirjaansa syödessään. Hän haukkasi ruokaansa, kirjoitti, haukkasi, kirjoitti. Hän kirjoitti nopeasti ja hän vaikutti kiihtyneeltä. Oliko se hyvä vai huono asia, Ed ei tiennyt...

Vilkaisten alas tyhjään tölkkiin, jossa hänen ruokansa oli ollut, Ed näpäytti sen pois yhdellä sormellaan ja katsoi sitten sen pomppivan metallilattialla. Hän ei saanut suihkua mielestään. Hän oli tuntenut -ja tunsi yhä- iloa siitä, että Mustang oli sanonut olevansa tyytyväinen häneen. Hän yritti taistella sitä vastaan yrittäen kertoa itselleen olevansa idiootti, kun tunsi olevansa onnellinen jonkin noin mitättömän ja hölmön asian tähden, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään.

Sitä paitsi onnellisuus tuntui paremmalta, kuin se tunteiden sekamelska, joka hänen mielessään oli pyörinyt. Mutta hän oli peloissaan. Oli liian helppoa nojautua hyviin tunteisiin. Se oli helpompaa kuin taistelu, helpompaa kuin ajatella negatiivisesti, mutta tuntui, kun hän olisi menettänyt osan itsestään joka päivä. Hän ei halunnut tuntea oloaan hyväksi kun Mustang kehui häntä, hän ei halunnut ajatella, ettei 'Eddieksi' kutsuminen ollutkaan niin iso juttu. Tai sitä, että hän ei taistellut...

Ed katsoi ylös kuullessaan Mustangin huokaisevan raskaasti. Mies makasi selällään kirja toisella puolellaan. Hän tunsi itsensä tavallaan iloiseksi siitä, että jokin näytti vaivaavan Mustngia ja toisaalta hän oli hieman huolissaan. Mustang säilytti yleensä levollisuutensa ja oli harvinaista, jo ennen heidän tänne tuloaan, että Mustang menettäisi tunteidensa hallinnan. Ed puntaroi hetken ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan ulos häkistä.

"Oletko okei?" hän kysyi toivoen, ettei siitä ollut haittaa. Ed ei pitänyt siitä, että näki Mustangin sellaisessa kunnossa. Ed irvisti ajatukselleen ja muutti sen nopeasti muotoon; 'kenet tahansa.' Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että näki kenet tahansa sellaisessa kunnossa... ei mitään väliä kuka se oli... Hetken Mustang vain makasi, nousi sitten istumaan ja tuijotti häntä ilmeettömästi. Hetken päästä Mustang katsoi alas ja otti mansikan tarjottimeltaan.

_Hyvä on, jätä minut sitten huomioimatta... kusipää... _Ed ajatteli nyrpeästi.

Mutta Mustang ei jättänyt häntä huomiotta. Sen sijaan hän nousi seisomaan ja siirtyi häkin luokse. Polvistuen hän hymyili Edille ja piteli mansikkaa häkin kaltereiden välissä. "Kyllä... Olen kunnossa... Kiitos, kun kysyit..." Hänen äänensä oli pehmeä ja vaikutti tyytyväisimmältä tähän asti sitten keskuksesta lähtemisen.

Ed vilkaisi nälkäisesti mansikkaa. Hänen suunsa kostui ja hän pystyi _haistamaan_ hedelmän... Kurottaen kätensä ulos Ed yritti tarttua siihen, mutta Mustang veti sen pois. Ed tunsi vihan välähtävän sisällään, mutta rauhoittui yhtä nopeasti kuullessaan Mustangin seuraavat sanat.

"Käytä suutasi, Eddie. Puraise." Mustang toi mansikan jälleen lähemmäksi. Ed halusi hedelmää enemmän kuin välitti siitä, että saattoi näyttää lemmikiltä joka sai juuri herkun. Hän otti hampaillaan ison haukun mansikasta ja nautiskeli sen makeudesta. Se sai hänen mahansa kouristumaan ja hänen makuaistinsa leimahti himoitsemaan toista.

"Olen todella iloinen, että osoitit huolesi minusta, Eddie." Mustang sanoi kurottaen kätensä kaltereiden läpi, ja silitti hetken Edin tukkaa ennen kuin veti sen takaisin.

"Jos osoitan lisää huolta, saanko toisen mansikan?" Ed ei voinut olla kysymättä. Hän oli tarkoittanut sen vitsinä, mutta se kuulosti miltei vilpittömältä kysymykseltä hänen omiinkin korviinsa.

"Ehkäpä", Mustang sanoi hymyillen tavalla, joka olisi voinut tarkoittaa mitä tahansa. "Sen näkee sitten."


	11. Tutkimus

**Edward Elricin Koulutus**

**Osa Yksitoista**

**Tutkimus**

Ed näpläsi kaulapantaansa katsellessaan Mustangin vetävän päälleen mustan, pitkähihaisen paidan ja napittaessa sen kiinni. Sen hihoissa oli punaiset nauhat; lisäksi siinä oli punainen viiva kauluksessa sekä taskun yläosassa. Hän laski katseensa miehen alkaessa työntää paitaa housuihinsa. Myös housut olivat mustat, ja niissä oli punaiset viivat kummassakin lahkeessa. Hän oli nähnyt samat merkit pyjamissa, joita mies käytti. Housujen lahkeet hän survoi raskaisiin, mustiin nahkakenkiin. Kaikki muutkin vaatteet, joihin Mustang oli täällä pukeutunut, olivat mustapunaisia...

Ed kurtisti kulmiaan yrittäen selvittää asiaa mielessään. Hän oli nähnyt toisilla ihmisillä joko mustia tai valkoisia vaatteita tietyillä värinauhoilla, tai jopa ilman nauhoja. Ja sitten olivat vielä harmaaseen pukeutuvat lääkärit... Hän yritti palauttaa mieleensä pannoituksen, mutta hänen muistikuvansa siitä olivat melko hämäriä. Tuntui kuin siitä olisi ollut ikuisuus, vaikka aikaa oli kulunut vain hieman yli viikko.

Hän katsoi Mustangin katoavan häkin seinän taakse ja kuuli veden juoksevan kylpyhuoneessa. Oli vaikea kuvitella elämää tämän häkin ulkopuolella -tämän ikkunattoman huoneen ulkopuolella. Oli vain niin kamalan masentavaa ajatella sitä. Oli kuin hänen elämäänsä olisi vedetty raja sillä hetkellä, kun hän sai kaulapannan. Sitä oli vaikea selittää.

Tämä elämä, jota hän nyt eli, ei ollut samaa kuin taakse jäänyt. Ed ei halunnut ajatella sitä niin, mutta sisällään hän tiesi sen. Hän oli muuttumassa... Ed ei halunnut myöntää sitä, ei edes itselleen, mutta hän tiesi sen olevan totta. Hän oli ottanut sen mansikankin niin helposti...

Häpeä täytti hänet, kun hän mietti sitä -jotain, joka oli tapahtunut vain tunti sitten. Hän tunsi olonsa vihaiseksi siitä, että oli antanut periksi halulleen ottaa mansikka taistelematta. Silti hän tiesi, että jos Mustang tarjoaisi hänelle toista, hän ottaisi sen todennäköisesti ihan yhtä nopeasti.

Hän oli niin peloissaan. Mitä hänelle oli tapahtumassa? Hän oli ollut täällä vain vähän yli viikon ja hän näki itsensä muuttuvan. Miten Mustang pystyi tähän? Ed halusi taistella, mutta samaan aikaan hän tunsi alkavansa antaa periksi. Hän tunsi mentaliteettinsa liikahtavan hieman joka päivä eikä tiennyt, kuinka taistella sitä vastaan.

Vedenjuoksu kylpyhuooneessa loppui ja hetken päästä Mustang ilmestyi hänn näkökenttäänsä. Hän oli kammannut hiuksensa ja ajellut partansa -Mustang ei ollut tehnyt kumpaakaan koko sinä aikana, jonka he olivat olleet suljettuina tähän huoneeseen. Heillä oli ollut 'vierailijoita', mutta ne olivat olleet vain työntekijöitä, jotka toivat ruokaa tai keräsivät tyhjät astiat. Heillä ei ollut käynyt yhtäkään niin tärkeää vierailijaa, että Mustang olisi siistiytynyt.

Mustang katsoi häneen kaltereiden lävitse ja Ed katsoi takaisin. Huolimatta siitä, ettei miehelle ollut kasvanut kummoista parransänkeä, oli ajelu tehnyt ihmeitä hänelle; samoin kuin hiusten kampaaminen. Mutta hänen silmänsä olivat hieman punaiset ja tummat silmänaluset roikkuivat edelleen -saaden hänet näyttämään siltä, kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut ollenkaan kuluneen viikon aikana. Hän näytti siltä kuin olisi ollut aikeissa sanoa jotain, mutta muutti ilmeisesti mieltään. Kääntyen poispäin Mustang tarttui kirjaansa ja istui alas.

* * *

_Ja nyt me odotamme. Ei sillä, että tekisimme täällä muuta yleensäkään, mutta on eri asia odottaa jotakuta. Tai ainakin se on eri asia minulle. _

_Yleensä he tekevät tarkastuksen koulutettaville (ja kouluttajille) pannoituspäivänä, mutta Ed oli erityistapaus. Minun täytyi täyttää muutamia ylimääräisiä papereita antaakseni tarpeeksi tietoja Edin terveydentilasta, ja he suostuivat odottamaan alustavaa tarkastusta viikon. Oli ehkä parasta, että he odottivat. Ed olisi todennäköisesti taistellut vastaan ja aiheuttanut paljon päänvaivaa, mutta nyt kun hänellä on ollut aikaa tottua (ainakin vähän) täällä elämiseen, luulen, että Eddie ottaa tämän vastaan paljon paremmin._

_En tarkoita, että olettaisin kaiken menevän sujuvasti. Ei, en ole niin optimistinen. Mutta ainakin hänellä on ollut tilaisuus tottua tähän ja toivon, ettemme aiheuta suurempia ongelmia. _

_Täytyy sanoa, että olin erittäin tyytyväinen Eddien edistymiseen tänään ennen aamiaista. Olen iloinen, että pystyin tarjoamaan hänelle hyvin ansaittua palkintoa sen sijaan, että olisin joutunut rankaisemaan häntä. _

_Edin ilme hänen syödessään mansikan oli erittäin tyydyttävä, vaikka on miltei järkyttävää kuinka nopeasti hän näyttäisi hyväksyvän tilanteensa. En oikeastaan ole varma, mitä siitä seuraa._

_Minulle kerrottiin monesti, että koulutus tulisi olemaan helpompaa ja kenties nopeampaa hänen nuoren ikänsä vuoksi, mutta en oikeastaan uskonut sitä. Edillä on aina ollut luonnetta hänen ikäänsä nähden, mutta nyt uskon, että hänen iällään tosiaan on merkitystä. Ainakin sillä näyttäisi olevan. _

_Tämä on sekä rohkaisevaa että kauhistuttavaa. Haluan siirtyä koulutuksessa eteenpäin mutta tiedän, että siinä tulee olemaan vaiheita, joita en ehkä kestä... Luulin, että olisin valmis kun aika tulee, mutta nyt epäilen sitä._

_En myöskään ole varma mitä tekisin Eddielle. Näen muutokset... hienovaraiset ja ne, jotka ovat miltei sokaisevia. Miltei kaipaan 'vanhaa' häntä. Ediä. Hän ei ole muuttunut __paljoa__, mutta-_

* * *

Ed nousi istumaan kuullessaan koputuksen ja vilkaisi sitten Mustangia, joka katsoi ovelle kirja kädessään. Sitten Mustang sulki kirjan ja asetti sen yöpöydälle ennen kuin nousi ylös ja käveli ovelle. Ed kurkotti katsomaan ovelle niin hyvin kun häkistään pystyi, joskin heti tehtyään sen hän huomasi heidän vieraansa jo kävelevän huoneeseen. Se oli vanhempi mies tarkasti leikatuilla, mustilla hiuksilla ja silmälaseilla. Miehellä oli yllään tummanharmaat nahkakengät, harmaat housut ja pitkähihainen, harmaa paita punaisilla viivoilla.

"Olen Tohtori Knox", mies sanoi hillityllä äänensävyllä esittäytyessään Mustangille.

"Roy Mustang", kuului vastaus.

Knox nyökkäsi, mutta kun Mustang tarjosi kättään, tohtori vain tuijotti sitä kunnes Mustang laski sen alas pyyhkäisten housujaan hämillään. Tohtori siirtyi paremmin Edin näkökenttään. Hän näki tohtorin kantavan suurta salkkua, joka nostettiin pian sängylle. Tohtori avasi salkun ottaen esiin paperin ja vilkuili sitä hetken ennen kuin vilkaisi Ediin, ja sitten Mustangiin.

Toimittamasi asiakirjat ovat minulla, mutta täytän uudet ja perusteellisemmat paperit tänään." Hän piti tauon ja sanoi sitten, "Olen kuullut koulutettavastasi, vaikken oikeastaan voi uskoa hänen todella valinneen itse C-5-koulutustaan."

"Se on totta", Mustang sanoi ja Ed oli kuulevinaan pienen puolustautumisen miehen äänessä.

"Jos niin sanot", Knox vastasi epäröiden ja kääntyi sitten häkin puoleen. "Jos voisit tuoda hänet tänne, voimme aloittaa." Ed vilkaisi Mustangiin, jonka huulet olivat puristuneet yhteen tavalla, joka sai hänet näyttämään hieman ärsyyntyneeltä. Hän kuitenkin kääntyi ja avasi häkin oven.

"Tule ulos, Eddie", Mustang houkutteli kevyesti. Ed vilkaisi tohtoria, joka katsoi heihin, ravisti päätään ja alkoi sitten kaivaa instrumentteja salkustaan -yksi niistä oli ruisku todella suuren näköisellä neulalla. Yhtäkkiä Ed ei ollut varma halusiko tulla tämän miehen tutkimaksi, ja peruutti syvemmälle häkkiinsä ravistaen päätään.

"Eddie..." Mustang sanoi kuulostaen tyytymättömältä. "Käskin sinun tulla ulos."

"En vitussa", Ed sanoi lopulta katsoen takaisin Mustangiin. Hän ei tosiaankaan tulisi ulos ja _antaisi_ jonkun tökätä tuota neulaa sisäänsä.

Hän koetteli Mustangin kärsivällisyyttä ja huomasi sen miehen vihaisesti katseesta, mutta... Ed vilkaisi jälleen ulos häkistä, mutta hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi nopeasti takaisin Mustangiin kun hän tunsi terävän, järkyttävän kivun syöksähtävän kehonsa läpi. Hän huudahti vaistomaisesti ja huomasi seuraavaksi makaavansa jollain pehmeällä.

Äänet voimistuivat tuskallisen sumun keskeltä ja hän kuunteli niitä kykenemättä ymmärtämään kaikkea kuulemaansa.

"...ei tavalla, jolla sinä puhuttelet uutta koulutettavaasi."

"Et tunne häntä. Hän on kokenut kovia."

"Olen työskennellyt täällä jo ennen kuin sinä synnyit. Olen nähnyt kaikenlaisia tyyppejä. Kouluttajat, jotka epäonnistuvat, toimivat juuri kuten sin-"

"Jos haluat neuvoa minua Tohtori Knox, rupea sitten alkemistiksi ja läpäise C-3-koulutus. Ennen sitä anna minun tehdä _minun_ osuteeni _minun_ tavallani."

"Mit...?" Ed murahti tuntiessaan tietoisuutensa palaavan. Hän räpäytti silmiään ja yritti nousta istumaan, mutta hänen lihaksensa olivat kireät ja jokainen liike tuotti tuskaa. Vilkaistessaan ylös Ed näki Mustangin kasvojen katsovan alas häneen. Häntä oli rangaistu tottelemattomuudesta... Ilman minkäänlaista varoitusta. Ed nielaisi. Jos hän vain olisi tullut ulos kun oli käsketty...

Ei.

Ei vitussa!

Ed puristi hampaansa yhteen ja katsoi muualle. Hän _ei _ajatellut noin! Hänessä ei ollut mitään vikaa, kun hän ei halunnut olla tämän miehen tökittävänä, ja jos Mustang ei pitänyt siitä, se oli hänen ongelmansa. Ed nielaisi kuuluvasti yrittäessään selittää sitä itselleen, mutta se ei helpottanut hänen syyllistä oloaan. Se itsessään oli hämmentävää ja hän tunsi olonsa vihaiseksi siitä, että Mustang oli alkanut saada hänestä niin hyvän otteen.

Hän halusi huitaista, mutta sillä hetkellä käsi tarttui hänen leukaansa ja pakotti hänet katsomaan oikealle. Vaisto käski häntä vetäisemään päänsä pois, mutta hänen kehonsa oli liian hidas ja heikko juuri kokemastaan sähköiskusta.

Ed katsoi kun Tohtori tutki häntä tarkasti pienillä silmillään lasiensa läpi. Ed kavensi omiaan uhmakkaasti ja tuijotti takaisin. Se ei ollut paljoa, mutta Ed ei aikonut antaa tämän miehen kuvitella, että hän voisi mukiloida Ediä miten tahtoi ja se olisi ihan okei.

Knoxin kulmakarvat nousivat hieman pienen eleen vuoksi, sitten hänen katseensa siirtyi Edin taakse -Mustagiin, Ed ajatteli- ja sitten takaisin häneen. Päästäen irti Edin naamasta tohtori otti jotain sängyltä -Ed ei halunnut nähdä mitä se oli -ja yritti työntää osan siitä Edin korvaan, mutta hän nykäisi itsensä kauemmas.

Puristaen hampaansa yhteen tohtori tarttui tiukasti hänen leukaansa yrittäen pakottaa hänet pysymään paikallaan. Ed ei voinut vetäytyä pois, mutta hän murisi syvältä kurkustaan ja lupasi äänettömästi kipua ja kärsimystä tälle miehelle, kun olisi vahvempi. Yhtäkkiä toinen käsi ilmestyi hänen näkökenttäänsä tarttuen Knoxin ranteeseen.

"En salli sinun kohtelevan koulutettavaani näin", Mustang sanoi varoittavalla äänensävyllä hänen takaansa.

"On liian aikaista olla pehmeä!" Tohtori tiuskaisi, mutta Ed huomasi, että miehen ote löystyi huomattavasti.

Ed räpäytti silmiään. Mustang oli liian pehmeä? Hän mietti niitä useita kertoja, joina oli jäänyt ilman ruokaa ja unta ja kuinka oli kussut sen hemmetin häkin taakse, ja... Kuinka se kaikki oli liian _pehmeää_?!

"Minä päätän mikä on hänelle parasta", Mustang vastasi rauhallisesti. "Jos tämä on minun mielestäni paras ratkaisu hänelle, sitten asia on niin. Kaikki koulutettavat eivät ole samanlaisia ja Eddie on edistynyt nopeammin kuin normaalisti." Ed pystyi kuulemaan aavistuksen ylpeyttä Mustangin äänessä ja tunsi olonsa hämmentyneeksi huomatessaan, että nautti siitä.

"No, en voi tutkia häntä kovin hyvin jos hän kiemurtelee..." Knox murisi.

Ed tunsi Mustangin henkäyksen korvansa luona, sitten, "Eddie...?" Hän ei vastannut, ainoastaan odotti. "Haluan sinun pysyvän paikallasi Tohtori Knoxia varten. Jos et tottele, olen hyvin pettynyt." Hän piti tauon ja sanoi sitten, "Ymmärrätkö?"

Oli pitkään hiljaista Edin harkitessa Mustangin sanoja. Hän ei erityisemmin _halunnut_ totella, mutta samaan aikaan hän tunsi pakottavan tarpeen tehdä niin. Oli kuin hän olisi antanut periksi Mustangille. Typerä ajatus, mutta niin se oli. Lisäksi uhkaus Mustangin tyytymättömyydestä... Muistot shokkien saamisesta, koko yön seisomista tai ruuatta jättämisestä hyökkäsivät hänen kimppuunsa. Hän ei halunnut kokea mitään sellaista enää... Kuitenkin se, joka tästä toimenpiteestä päätti, oli Tohtori Knox. Hän oli oikea paskiainen, ja Ed oli halukas tottelemaan Mustangia vain näyttääkseen tuolle runkkarille.

Kun Ed nyökkäsi, tohtori nojautui lähemmäksi ja alkoi tutkia hänen korviaan. Sitten hän kävi läpi Edin silmät, nenän, suun ja kurkun. Katsottuaan kaikkia hän kirjoitti jotain ylös mumisten samalla kovaäänisesti, ja jatkoi sitten.

Kaikki näytti menevän hyvin kunnes tohtori siirtyi tutkimaan automail-porttia Edin oikealla puolella. Ed ei juuri tuntenut koskettamista metallipinnan läpi, mutta yhtäkkiä sokaiseva kipu syöksähti portista hänen koko ruumiinsa halki. Hän huusi ja vetäisi itsensä kauemmaksi nostaen sitten toisen kätensä ylös suojelemaan porttia tarkemmilta tutkimuksilta.

"Sinä paskiainen!" Ed raivosi. "Se vittu _sattui_! Mitä helvettiä luulet tekeväsi?!"

Vastaamisen sijaan Knox katsoi alaspäin ja alkoi kirjoittaa. "Hermo päättyy portissa toimintakäskyyn..." hän mumisi.

"Joo, no omat hermosi eivät välitä pian enää minkäänlaisia toimintakäskyjä jos vittu teet tuon uudelleen!" Ed tiuskaisi vihaisesti.

Tuska oli hälvennyt, mutta hänen päätään särki ja lihaksia kiristi kuin hänen kehonsa olisi muistanut kivun, ja pelännyt saavansa sitä lisää. Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan taakseen -olettaen näkevänsä Mustangin valmiina rankaisemaan häntä siitä, kuinka hän oli reagoinut.

Mustang ei liikkunut, mutta Ed pystyi arvaamaan yhteen puristetuista huulista ja kovasta katseesta, ettei Mustang ollut tyytyväinen. Ed taisteli anteeksipyytämisen haluaan vastaan ja päätti lopulta olla pahoittelematta. Tuo runkku saisi olla varovaisempi häntä tökkiessään. Hän olisi ainakin voinut _varoittaa _siitä, mitä oli tekemässä. Edillä oli syytäkin olla järkyttynyt...

Ed käänsi katseensa takaisin tajutessaan, että nyt hänen jalkansa automail-porttia tutkiskeltiin. Ed avasi suunsa kertoakseen Knoxille mielipiteensä, kun hän äkkiä tunsi käden olkapäällään ja toisen oikealla kyljellään. Mustangin käsistä lähtöisin oleva pieni kihelmöinti kulki hänen olkapäätään ja kylkeään myöten. Ed tiesi, että saisi tuntea vielä paljon enemmän tuskaa ellei pysyisi paikallaan. Puristaen hampaansa yhteen Ed katsoi, kuinka Know siirsi sormensa portin sisään. Hänen lihaksensa jännittyivät ja hän tunsi pakonomaista tarvetta vetäytyä pois.

Knox katsoi ylös ja sanoi, "Tunnetko tämän?" Ed ravisti päätään. Tohtori siirsi kättään. "Tämän?" Toinen päänravistus Ediltä ja hetkeä myöhemmin kipu, jota hän oli odottanut iski raivoisasti saaden hänet näkemään tähtiä. Hän kuuli itsensä huutavan ja sen takaa Knoxin sanovan, "Löytyihän se", mutta se ääni oli kaukana -jossain tuskaisen sumun ulottumattomissa. Hän vapisi ja hänen kehonsa tuntui heikolta. Hänen hengityksensä muuttui epätasaiseksi huohotukseksi ja hänestä tuntui kuin hänen päänsä olisi räjähtänyt.

Kesti hetken ennen kuin hän palautui ennalleen; ja tehdessään niin hän huomasi ihonsa helmeilevän kylmästä hiestä. Hän liikahti ja tajuten sitten, että toinen Mustangin käsistä oli hänen olkapäällään ja toinen kiertyneenä vyötärön ympärille. Silmänurkastaan hän näki Mustangin pään vasemmalla puolellaan ja tunsi miehen posken omaansa vasten. Syleily oli tiukka -se esti häntä hajoamasta palasiksi, Ed oli varma siitä- ja lisäksi se oli myös lohdullista. Hän ei koskaan kertoisi sitä Mustangille, eikä se ollut jotain, jota Ed halusi myöntää edes itselleen. Se kuitenkin oli rauhoittavaa ja hän antoi itsensä rentoutua Mustangin otteessa, kun Knox tarkisti hänen refleksinsä, pulssinsa ja muita pikkujuttuja.

"No niin," Knox sanoi lopulta vetäisten kumihanskat käteensä. "Meidän täytyy tarkistaa vielä pari paikkaa ja ottaa talteen muutamia nestenäytteitä, niin olemme valmiit." Hän sanoi sen rauhoittelevalla äänensävyllä, jonka Ed epäili olevan tarkoitettu enemminkin Mustangille kuin hänelle, koska Mustangin ote oli tiukentunut ja hän oli varma, että Knox oli tietoinen siitä.

Huokaisten väsyneesti Ed toivoi päänsäryn ja kivun kehossaan menevän pois. Nukkuminen olisi mukavaa juuri nyt ja Ed ajatteli, että olisi helposti nukahtanut siihen paikkaan jos hänen vain olisi annettu. Mutta ei, hänen ei annettu.

"Hänen pitää seistä", Knox töksäytti kuin olettaen, että yhdellä jalalla seisominen ei tuntuisi missään. Mutta Ed tajusi itsensä nostettavan ylös seisoma-asentoon ja Mustang seisoi hänen takanaan, kädet yhä hänen ympärillään häntä pidellen.

Ed toivoi, että olisi vain voinut antaa kehonsa mennä veteläksi, mutta pakottautui seisomaan ja antoi sitten päänsä nojautua Mustangia vasten sulkien silmänsä. Kipu ja sairas tunne hänen vatsassaan saivat hänet uupuneeksi. Hänen päätään särki yhä ja-

Hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät äkisti, kun hän tunsi jonkun tarttuvan palleihinsa.

"Mitä _vittua_ sinä _teet_?" Ed huudahti yllättyneenä ja hämmentyneenä avaten silmänsä ja katsoi alas tohtoriin, joka oli polvistunut hänen eteensä ja tutki hänen haaroväliään.

"Herra Mustang... Jos et voi hillitä lemmikkiäsi..." Knox sanoi jättäen loput sanomatta ärtynyt ilme naamallaan.

"Eddie", Mustang mutisi hiljaa hänen korvaansa. "Ole hiljaa ja anna hänen tehdä tutkimus." Ed murjotti. Hyvähän Mustangin oli sanoa. Eihän tässä _hänen _pallejaan kourittu.

"Nyt jos kääntäisit päätäsi sivulle ja yskäisisit kerran", tohtori sanoi.

Vaivaantumatta kääntämään päätään Ed katsoi alas ja yskäisi kovaa toivoen, että lennättäisi läjän bakteereita Knoxin päälle. Knox kurtisti kulmiaan ja pyyhkäisi kasvojaan hihaansa ennen kuin päästi irti Edin kiveksistä.

"Tuo kelpaa", Knox sanoi laimeasti, nousi seisomaan ja puristi käteensä jotain kirkasta geeliä. "Nyt hänet pitäisi saada kääntymään ympäri."

Ed tuijotti häntä hetken. Kääntymään ympäri...? Kääntymään_ ympäri_?!

"Hyvä on, no niin", Mustang sanoi kääntäen Edin otteessaan.

"Eikä!" Ed sanoi alkaen tuntea olonsa enemmän kuin levottomaksi. Hän katsoi tohtoriin taistellessaan sängylle kääntämistä vastaan. "Mitä oikein yrität tehdä?" Hän kysyi, mutta Knox vain katsoi häntä. Hän tunsi sähkövirran kulkevan lävitseen ja kaatui iskien rintansa ja kasvonsa sänkyyn. Onneksi sänky oli niin korkea, ettei hänen polvensa osunut lattiaan. Hän käänsi päänsä sivulle ja henkäisi syvään.

Se ei riittänyt tainnuttamaan häntä, mutta Mustang oli käyttänyt tarpeeksi sähköä heikentääkseen häntä väliaikaisesti. Hän voihkaisi hiljaa ja yritti liikkua, mutta hänen ruumiinsa tuntui raskaalta ja hän tajusi Mustangin pitelevän itseään alhaalla. Puna syöksyi hänen kasvoilleen kun hän tunsi käden takamuksellaan ja sitten tökkäisevän sormen, joka työntyi hieman hänen sisäänsä. Hänen lihaksensa jännittyivät lähes automaattisesti ja hän kuuli murahduksen takaansa.

"Hänen täytyy rentoutua", Knox sanoi vetäen ulos sormen, jonka oli työntänyt Edin sisään.

"Onko tämä välttämätöntä, tohtori?" Mustang kysyi.

"Teemme _läpikotaisen_ tutkimuksen _kaikille _koulutettaville, kun he saapuvat tänne", Knox vastasi. "Siihen _kuuluu _eturauhanen, et sinäkään haluaisi nähdä kovasti vaivaa kouluttaaksesi eläimen, joka ei elä tarpeeksi kauan ollakseen hyödyllinen, ethän?"

Ed halusi huutaa, ettei hän ollut eläin. Hän oli ihminen! Hänellä oli oikeuksia! Kaikki tämä hänestä puhuminen kuin hän ei olisi mitään, kuin hän ei edes olisi täällä, tai kuin hän ei voisi ymmärtää mitä he sanoivat, sai hänet todella vihaiseksi. Hän halusi huitaista, mutta oli jo nyt lopen uupunut. Hän tunsi Mustangin otteen hellittävän ja hetkeä myöhemmin miehen käden ihollaan.

"Ei..." Hän kuiskasi. Hän pystyi vain kuvittelemaan, että Mustang suunnitteli hänen tyrmäämistään -jotain, josta olisi todella epämiellyttävää herätä huomioiden sen, kuinka rääkätyltä hänen ruumiinsa tuntui jo nyt.

"Ei?" Mustang kysyi hiljaa.

Ed nielaisi tajuten, että nyt hänen täytyisi valita. Joko ylpeys tai tuska... Hän oli jo saanut tarpeekseen tuskasta. Se oli liikaa. Hän antaisi periksi vain hieman tällä kertaa. Se ei ollut iso asia... olihan hän tehnyt niin ennenkin...

"Isäntä..." Ed uikutti tavalla, joka sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa kamalan avuttomaksi. Hän ei ollut tarkoittanut sanoa sitä _noin_. "Ei enää... pyydän..." hän kuiskasi. Hän ei pystynyt näkemään Mustangin kasvoja mutta tunsi, kuinka miehen käsien ote heltyi jonka jälkeen toinen niistä hieroi hänen selkäänsä kevyesti.

"Sinun pitää rentoutua", Mustang sano hitaasti. "Voitko tehdä sen?" Ed puristi huulensa yhteen ja hengitti hitaasti sisään yrittäen rentouttaa kehonsa. Mutta mitä enemmän hän yritti pakottaa itseään, sitä jännittyneemmäksi hän tuli.

Lopulta Ed kuiskasi pettyneenä, "En voi..."

"Etkö edes minua varten?" Mustang kysyi äänensävyllä, joka oli samaan aikaan suostutteleva, sekä vähän pettynyt.

"Minä _yritän_, mutten pysty..." Ed vastasi ääni väristen. Hän ei tahtonut enempää kipua tai nöyryytystä. Hän halusi vain tämän loppuvan; hän halusi heidän laittavan hänet takaisin häkkiinsä nukkumaan.

"On liian aikaista tuolle", Knox sanoi ärtyneenä. "Hän ei ole valmis."

"Minä sanon mihin hän on valmis ja mihin ei", Mustang vastasi virallisen kuuloisella äänensävyllä. Oli pitkään hiljaista, sitten, "Onko sinulla ylimääräistä käsinettä?" Mitään ei sanottu mutta Ed kuuli liikehdintää ja tunsi Mustangin nostavan hänen vartaloaan sängyllä miehen kuiskatessa, "Yritä pysyä polvesi ja kyynärpääsi varassa."

Se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty ja Ed tunsi itsensä typeräksi takamus pystyssä, mutta hän teki niin ja hetkeä myöhemmin Mustangin kädet -joista toisessa oli ilmeisesti nyt hansikas- liukuivat hänen selkäänsä myöten alas hänen takapuolelleen.

"Olen tässä, Eddie..." Mustang sanoi rauhoittavalla äänensävyllä. "Haluan sinun rentoutuvan." Hän yritti ja huomasi sen olevan hieman helpompaa nyt. Mustangin kädet katosivat hetkeksi, sitten yksi tuli takaisin hänen iholleen ja seuraavaksi hän tunsi jonkun koskettavan aukkoaan. Hän jännittyi automaattisesti.

"Sinä et rentoudu, Eddie", Mustang sanoi pehmeästi.

"Mitä sinä teet?" Ed kysyi tietäen tavallaan vastauksen, mutta hän halusi paremman selityksen. Kun vastausta ei kuulunut, hän lisäsi, "Isäntä."

"Autan sinua rentoutumaan. Tohtori Knoxin täytyy tehdä tämä tutkimus. Sitä ei voi välttää, mutta koska sinulla ei ole... aikaisempaa kokemusta tällaisesta... ajattelin, että tästä voi olla apua."

Ed mietti hetken. Se, että kaksi ihmistä tökkäsi sormensa hänen takamukseensa ei ollut jännittävämpää kuin se, jos henkilöitä olisi ollut vain yksi. Mutta ainakin hän tunsi olonsa hieman luottavaisemmaksi siitä, ettei Mustang aikonut satuttaa häntä.

Henkäisten syvään hän sanoi, "Okei..."

Lopulta muutaman minuutin jälkeen -Mustangin rauhoittavien sanojen ja pehmeän koskettelun avulla- Ed rentoutui tarpeeksi ja Mustang pystyi työntämään sormensa sisään ongelmitta. Se oli epämiellyttävää. Mustangin sormet tuntuivat kylmiltä ja niljakkailta, ja Ed irvisti miehen sormien liikkuessa hänen sisällään. Se oli myös hämmentävää... Kuka nyt _ei _olisi hämmentynyt, Ed ajatteli tuntien poskiensa punehtuvan hieman. Kuitenkaan kokemus kokonaisuutena ei ollut niin paha, kuin hän oli pelännyt sen olevan.

"No niin, Tohtori Knox tekee tutkimuksen nyt. Pysy vain rentona ja selviät kyllä."

Ed nyökkäsi tuntien, kuinka Mustang veti sormensa ulos, mutta Knoxin sormi tuli pian sen tilalle. Jostain syystä se oli ollut helpompaa Mustangin tekemänä. Mustang ei tietenkään ollut _tehnyt_ mitään muuta, kuin ehkä valmistanut hänen lihaksiaan hieman tulevaan. Knox tökkäsi sormensa sisään tavalla, joka sai hänet miltei vääntelehtimään silkasta epämukavuuden tunteesta. Hän tunsi toisen Mustangin käsistä jälleen ihollaan ja keskittyi siihen. Ja ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, tutkimus oli ohi. Hän hengitti raskaasti ulos ja irvisti sitten liikahtaessaan. Mitä ikinä se kirkas geeli olikaan, hän pystyi tuntemaan sen pakaroidensa välissä, eikä se tuntunut erityisen miellyttävältä.

"Oikein hyvä, Eddie", Mustang sanoi ja hetkeä myöhemmin hän tunsi jonkun puhdistavan itsensä. "Voit käydä kyljellesi", Mustang lisäsi taputtaen hänen takamustaan kevyesti.

Ed kaatui sängylle ja sulki silmänsä tuntien olonsa täysin loppuun kulutetuksi. Tämän täytyi olla yksi hänen elämänsä kamalimmista ja nöyryyttävimmistä päivistä... jopa edellisen viikon mittapuulla.

Ed avasi silmänsä ja katsoi, kun Mustang käveli hänen näkökenttäänsä, heitti muutaman paperipyyhkeen pois ja viskasi kumihanskan roskikseen. Ed katseli häntä väsyneesti käyden läpi sitä, mitä äsken oli tapahtunut. Hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella, mutta ei pian enää välittänytkään sanan 'verikoe' iskeytyessä häijysti hänen korviinsa. Tuntui kuin elinvoima olisi syöksähtänyt takaisin hänen ruumiiseensa, ja hän hyppäsi istualleen katsoen tohtoria. Knox piteli ruiskua ja kumikaistaletta vilkaisten Mustangiin.

"Jos voisitte kiinnittää tämän hänen kyynärpäänsä yläpuolelle..."

Ed katsoi Mustangia ja ravisti päätään. Hän _vihasi _neuloja! Neulat olivat pahempi kuin se, että joku tarttui hänen kivekseensä tai tökkäsi sormensa hänen perseeseensä. Ne olivat silkkaa pahuutta! Mutta mikäli Mustang edes huomasi hänen anovan katseensa, hän oli päättänyt jättää sen huomioimatta.

Tarttuen kumikaistaleeseen Mustang sanoi, "Nosta kätesi." Ed vetäisi kätensä luokseen ja ravisti uudelleen päätään, tällä kertaa kiihkeämmin. Mustang katsoi häneen pitkän aikaa kuin miettien seuraavaa siirtoaan, ja liikahti sitten lähemmäksi.

"Ei!" Ed huudahti ja syöksyi kömpelösti sängyn toiselle puolelle. "Vihaan neuloja! En tahdo tehdä tätä! Ole kiltti äläkä pakota minua! En voi! En oikeasti _voi_!" Hänen äänensä värisi, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän oli saanut tarpeeksi pahoinpitelyä. Tämä oli viimeinen pisara!

Nousten sängylle Mustang konttasi hänen luokseen ja tarttui hänen käteensä. Ed yritti vetää sen pois, mutta oli liian heikko saadakseen mitään aikaiseksi.

"Sinulta _otetaan_ verikoe. Sinulla ei ole valinnanvaraa." Mustang sanoi jyrkästi köyttäessään kaistelaan nopeasti Edin käsivarren ympärille.

Ed katsoi ylös Mustangiin ja yritti ottaa naamalleen säälittävimmän mahdollisen ilmeensä. "Isäntä..." Ed sanoi anovasti. "Minä vihaan neuloja..."

"Niin minäkin", Mustang sanoi myötätunnottomasti. "Mutta olen komentanut sinua tekemään tämän ja sinä teet sen. Olen _erittäin_ tyytymätön, jos minun täytyy pakottaa sinut."

Ed tuijotti Mustangin silmiin kuin yrittäen löytää niistä edes jonkinlaisen armon riekaleen, mutta sitä ei ollut. Katsoen alas käsivarteensa Ed puntaroi vaihtoehtojaan, ja mietti sitten kuinka Mustang oli pidellyt häntä ja auttanut hänet kiusallisimpien tutkimusten läpi.

Ed tiesi, että kun pistoksen aika tulisi, hän ei pystyisi keräämään itseään. Hänellä ei ollut itsehillintää neulojen suhteen. Todennäköisimmin Mustang tainnuttaisi hänet saatuaan tarpeekseen, ja kuka tiesi saisiko hän myöhemmin ruokaa tai unta jos Mustang olisi oikeasti _todella _tyytymätön...

"Minulla on tänään muutakin tehtävää kuin katsoa, kun lellit uutta lemmikkiäsi", Knox sanoi tympeästi.

Mustang mulkaisi häneen ja sanoi tiukasti, "Lemmikkini kouluttaminen on tärkeämpää kuin mikään sinun tehtäväsi, joten tuki suusi."

Ed vilkaisi Knoxia, joka puristi huulensa vihaisesti yhteen, muttei sanonut mitään. Katsoen takaisin Mustangiin Ed huomasi, että hän odotti Edin tekevän valintansa.

Mitä kipu oli siihen verrattuna, että lopulta hän kokisi kuitenkin vain tuskaa ja kärsimystä? Eikö näyttäisi arvokkaammalta selvitä tästä pyytämällä apua? Se ehkä satuttaisi hänen ylpeyttään, mutta ainakaan hän ei näyttäisi idiootilta _eikä_ häntä rankaistaisi... ja... Ed mietti mansikkaa. Ja... ehkä hänet palkittaisiin jos hän olisi vähemmän hankala...

Ed työnsi ylpeytensä palaset sivuun katsoen ylös ja sanoi levottomasti, "Isäntä... Minä... Varmistaisitko, että minä en..." _Lyö, huido, hypi seinille ja päädy rankaistavaksi... _"...liiku." Olisiko Mustang tyytymätön, kun hän ei pystynyt tekemään tätä omillaan? Kääntyisikö avun pyytäminen häntä vastaan? Mutta hänhän ei ollut suoranaisesti pyytänyt apua. Pitäisikö hänen tehdä se selvemmäksi?

Mustang näytti kuitenkin ymmärtävän ja Ed ajatteli hänen näyttävän _tyytyväiseltä_; mikä vuorostaan sai Edinkin tyytyväiseksi itseensä. Kunnes hän sitten huomasi Knoxin odottavan sängyn reunalla kuin korppikotka... Ed vilkaisi paniikissa Mustangiin ja katsoi sitten, kun mies siirtyi hänen taakseen asettaen jalkansa kummallekin puolelle hänen vartaloaan ja piteli häntä tiukasti.

"Olen tässä", Mustang sanoi rauhoittavasti. "Olen aina luonasi niin kauan, kun olet minulle lojaali."

_Hän välittää minusta niin kauan kun olen lojaali. _

Litanian sanat kaikuivat hänen mielessään ja hän tunsi pienen piston kehossaan tajutessaan, kuinka kirjaimellisiksi nuo sanat näyttivät tulevan.

"Hengitä syvään", Roy mumisi ja Ed teki niin. Hetkessä se oli ohi; kun hän katsoi takaisin Knoxiin, mies oli laittamassa verinäytettä salkkuunsa. "Pärjäsit erittäin hyvin, Eddie", Mustang kehui. "Olen todella tyytyväinen siihen, että pyysit apuani."

"Joo, mutta eikö olisi parempi jo minun ei olisi _tarvinnut_?" Ed kysyi häkeltyneenä katsoessaan Knoxin teippaavan pumpulipallon siihen, mihin hän oli tökännyt neulan. Sitten tohtori kääntyi ja otti kaksi muovista astiaa salkustaan. Kesti hetken ennen kuin Ed tajusi, mitä hän oli juuri sanonut ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat hieman. Mistä _se_ oli tullut?

Hän kääntyi Mustangin otteessa nähden Mustangin katsovan häneen pieni hymy kasvoillaan. "Onnistut vielä", hän sanoi.

_En __halua__ onnistua! _Ed ajatteli huolestuneena. Hänen ajatuksensa ja toimintansa häiritsivät häntä. Epätietoisuus täytti hänet ja hän katsoi alas syliinsä yrittäen ymmärtää, mitä tarkalleen oli tapahtunut siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun Tohtori Knox oli tullut heidän huoneeseensa.

Jotain _oli _tapahtunut. Jokin oli loksahtanut kohdalleen. Mustang oli tyytyväinen johonkin, mutta Ed ei ollut varma _mihin_. Hän kertasi mielessään tekemänsä ratkaisut, mutta ne kaikki näyttivät hänestä hyvin loogisilta -ei mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa; ei mitään, missä ei olisi ollut järkeä.

"Jätän nämä kaksia astiaa tänne koulutettavaasi varten", Knox sanoi rikkoen Edin ajatukset. "Tahdon virtsanäytteen ja spermanäytteen. Oletan, että onnistutte ottamaan ne."

"En usko sen olevan ongelma", Mustang sanoi työntäen Edin seisaalleen ja johdatti hänet takaisin häkin luokse.

_Virtsa...? Sperma...? _Se tarkoitti, että se olettivat hänen... Hän miltei räjähti vastalauseeksi, mutta muisti sitten, ettei todennäköisesti saisi vastausta mihinkään ellei olisi kohtelias. Miten he olettivat hänen tekevän _sen_? Ihan kuin he voisivat pakottaa sperman ulos hänestä!

Hän räpäytti silmiään tuntien sitten poskiensa punehtuvan ajatellessaan heidän tekevän sen. He... eivät tekisi _niin_... eiväthän? Hän mietti hetken mutta päätti sitten, ettei halunnut selvittää asiaa.

"Isäntä...?" Ed kysyi pakottaen äänensä kohteliaaksi katsoessaan, kun Mustang irrotti astioiden kannet ja asetti ne häkkiin.

"Menemme hetkeksi vessaan. Eivät pelkät koulutettavat käy tutkimusta läpi. Sinun täytyy saada näytteet valmiiksi viidessätoista minuutissa", Mustang sanoi.

Ed kurtisti kulmiaan tuntien olevansa hieman pihalla. Ei ollut reilua, ettei hän nähnyt Mustangin tutkimusta. Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen niin, mutta sulki sen sitten kun Mustang kohotti kulmiaan.

"Ei tarvitse käyttää wc:tä", Knox sanoi. "Sen voi tehdä tässäkin."

Mustang tuijotti Ediä pitkään ja sanoi sitten, "Ei... Uskon, että tekisin tämän mieluummin toisessa huoneessa." Hän polvistui alas ja katsoi jälleen Ediin. "Luulen, että Eddien jättäminen hetkeksi yksin olisi tuottavin vaihtoehto." Ja hiljaisella äänellä, jota Ed ei uskonut Knoxin kuulevan, hän lisäsi, "Olen todella iloinen siitä, että pyysit apuani. Koska olen niin tyytyväinen sinuun, annan sinulle hieman yksityisyyttä."

Ed räpäytti yllättyneenä silmiään tajutessaan, että Mustang vaati toiseen huoneeseen menemistä hänen edukseen. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta ja hymyili väsyneesti Mustangille.

"Kiitos... isäntä..." Ed mumisi tarkoittaen sitä vilpittömästi. Näytteen antaminen toisten ihmisten edessä olisi ollut... hän ei ollut varma, olisiko voinut tehdä sen.

Mustang hymyili hieman, nousi seisomaan ja käveli kohti kylpyhuonetta tohtori perässään. Kun ovi sulkeutui, Ed istui paikallaan miltei minuutin tuijottaen eteensä.

Nyt yksinollessaan Ed tunsi kehossaan koko tapahtuneen aiheuttaman uupumuksen. Hänen teki mieli häipyä häkin nurkkaan, käpertyä kerälle ja nukkua, mutta hän tiesi, että se toisi vain hetkellisen helpotuksen. Vastahakoisesti Ed tarttui toiseen kuppiin. Ensimmäisen näytteen antaminen ei olisi ongelma, mutta toinen...

Hän ravisti päätään miettien sitä, minkälaisia sekopäitä nämä ihmiset oikein olivat. Millaisia testejä he tekisivät hänen _spermallaan_?! Mitä se mahdollisesti kertoisi hänen terveydestään? Ehkä se kertoisi jotain lisääntymiskyvystä, mutta ketä helvettiä se _kiinnosti_? Eiväthän he olettaneet hänen olevan jonkinlainen siitoskone...

Ainakaan... hän ei uskonut... hän _toivoi_, että eivät.

Ajatus sai hänet erittäin vaivautuneeksi ja hän työnsi sen pois keskittyen siihen, mitä oli tekemässä. Hänen tilanteensa oli jo valmiiksi melko erikoinen.

Kun hän oli valmis ensimmäisen näytteen osalta, Ed asetti kupin alas ja laittoi kannen varovasti paikoilleen ennen kuin vilkaisi toista kuppia. Hän tuijotti sitä miltei täyden minuutin ja katsoi sitten alas pehmeään ja velttoon penikseensä.

Kuinka nöyryyttävää...

Kuinka kertakaikkisen nöyryyttävää...

Hän vilkaisi tyhjää huonetta kaltereiden lävitse, tarttui kuppiin ja veti sen häkin takaosan pimeyteen. Kiitos kaltereiden takana olevan seinän ja sivuilla olevien metallilevyjen hänestä tuntui, että hän oli viimein oikeasti yksin.

Asettaen kupin viereensä Ed yritti tehdä olonsa mukavaksi käymällä selälleen ja huokaisemalla syvään. Sitten hän kurottautui koskettamaan itseään. Maaliin pääseminen ei ollut koskaan ennen ollut ongelma; tosin eihän häntä koskaan ennen oltu _velvoitettukaan_ tekemään niin. Häntä ei koskaan oltu pakotettu siihen, eikä hänelle oltu annettu _aikarajaa_.

Ed keskittyi ja yritti ajatella jotain kiihottavaa. Ensimmäinen asia, joka hänen mieleensä pomppasi, oli muisto aamuisesta suihkusta... Mustangin kanssa...

Hän tunsi kuumotusta kasvoillaan tajutessaan, että muistolla oli haluttu vaikutus hänen kehossaan. Ed vilkaisi uos häkistä ja siirsi sitten huomionsa häkin kattoon. Tämä oli tehtävä. Jos muisto Mustangin kanssa alasti olemisesta auttaisi häntä pääsemään tavoitteeseensa ennen kuin kaksi miestä palaisivat huoneeseen, sitten hän muistelisi sitä.

Sulkien silmänsä hän antoi itsensä muistaa kohtauksen. Tunne lämpimästä vedestä valumassa alas hänen paljasta ihoaan, saippuasta hänen nivusissaan, Mustangin alastoman ruumiin koskettamisesta... hän muisti sen niin elävästi...

Ed nuoli huuliaan kun hänen mielensä rupesi paheelliseksi, ja äkkiä hän oli ajatuksissaan sängyssä Mustangin kanssa miehen työntäessä sormeaan hänen sisäänsä. Se ei ollut miellyttävä kokemus silloin, mutta hänen aivonsa saivat hänet miettimään miltä se _olisi voinut_ tuntua oikeissa olosuhteissa...

Hän puristi aukkonsa lihaksia yhteen nostaessaan lantiotaan, ja liikutti kättään epätasaisemmalla rytmillä. Niin lähellä... Hän oli niin lähellä... Ed kuvitteli, että kohtauksen lisäksi sängyssä oli tapahtunut muutakin. Tohtori ei ollut siellä, ja Mustang työnsi Edin sisään sormien sijasta kaluaan.

Sitten hän saavutti voimakkaan huipun, joka sai hänen sydämensä pysähtymään ja hengityksen salpaantumaan. Hän laskeutui selälleen tuntien jotain märkää kädessään, kunnes muisti mitä hänen piti tehdä ja nousi karvaasti kiroten istumaan, ennen kuin kaapi kömpelösti kupin yläosaa kädellään.

Hän ei saanut kaikkea, mutta suurimman osan. Tarttuen kuppiin Ed yritti pyyhkiä pois keholleen päätyneet roiskeet ja kömpi sitten häkin etuosaan asettaen kupin toisen astian viereen. Hän laittoi kannen päälle ja siirtyi sitten takaisin pimeyteen, käpertyen kerälle selkä huonetta kohti.

Edin keho oli rento ja hänen täytyi myöntää sen olleen loistava purkaja hänen viimeaikaiselle stressilleen, mutta hän tunsi myös häpeää ja hämmentyneisyyttä. Mustang ja se vitun tohtori olivat tietoisia, että hän masturboisi. Se ei ollut suoranaisesti sellainen osa elämää, jonka jakamisesta hän piti... Mutta miltei yhtä paha asia oli se, että hän oli tehnyt sen ajattelemalla _Mustangia._

Joskus menneisyydessään Ed oli joutenollessaan miettinyt, miltä seksin harrastaminen toisen miehen kanssa tuntuisi. Hän oli kuullut, että sitä tapahtui, vaikka hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut -ainakaan tietääkseen- ketään, joka olisi harrastanut moisia aktiviteetteja. Se ei ollut jotain, jota hän olisi pohtinut paljonkin, mutta hän oli miettinyt sitä joskus ennenkin tyydyttäessään itseään. Hän ei kuitenkaan koskaan ollut kuvitellut ajatustensa miespartnereille kasvoja, kuten naisilla hänen fantasioissaan oli. Tieto siitä, että nyt hän oli tehnyt niin ja se oli ollut _Mustang _häiritsi häntä suuresti.

Hän yritti keksiä sille jonkinlaisen syyn saadakseen sen vaikuttamaan järkevämmältä. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Mustang oli ensimmäinen henkilö, joka koskaan oli koskettanut häntä sillä tavalla ja jopa laittanut osan kehostaan -vaikka vain sormen- hänen sisälleen... Tai sen vuoksi mitä suihkussa tapahtui... Tai ehkä...

Sulkien silmänsä Ed vannoi, ettei hän ikinä antaisi Mustangin tietää. Hän ei koskaan voisi antaa miehen tajuta, että oli ajatellut häntä sillä tavalla. Se olisi aivan liian häiritsevää...

Hän kuuli kylpyhuoneen oven avautuvan ja sulkeutuvan, muttei vaivautunut kääntymään ympäri. Kuului papereiden kahinaa, muminaa ja sitten liikettä ennen kuin ääni sanoi, "Et sitten lauennut tismalleen näytepurkkiin, vai?" Tohtorin ärsyttävästä paheksunnasta ei voinut erehtyä.

Ed kääntyi nähdäkseen miehen pitelevän kuppeja hansikkaat käsissään häntä mulkoillen. Kohottaen kulmakarvaansa Ed nosti kätensä ja teki eräänlaisen rivon eleen. Tohtori Knoxin silmät kapenivat ja hän sanoi matalalla äänellä, "Isäntäsi saattaa antaa sinun käyttäytyä noin, mutta hemmottelusi tulee olemaan kompastuskivesi - ja hänen myös.

Siinä se oli taas. Se 'hänen liian helpolla päästämis-linjansa.' Ediä ärsytti sen kuuleminen sekä siksi, että hän itse tunsi Mustangin olleen melko kova itseään kohtaan ja myös siksi, ettei hän pitänyt siitä, kun joku muu kritisoi hänen isäntäänsä. Oli okei jos _hän_ sanoi pahoja asioita Mustangista, mutta niiden kuuleminen joltain toiselta oli raivostuttavaa.

Tietäen, ettei asia ollut aina ollut niin, Ed sanoi matalalla äänellä, "Painu helvettiin. Mustang ei ole ollut _helppo _minulle. Hän on ollut totaalinen kusipää. Sinun pitäisi nähdä millaisen paskan olen käynyt läpi." Tajuten, ettei se oikeastaan kuulostanut kehulta, Ed kurtisti kulmiaan ja sanoi sitten, "Hän on paras hiton kouluttaja tässä paikassa. Luulen, että kuka tahansa muu olisi ollut liian _peloissaan _ottaakseen minut koulutettavaksi." Ed lopetti ja pyöräytti silmiään sanoilleen. Se ei ollut tullut ulos ihan niin kuin hän oli toivonut.

Knoxin naamalle ilmestyi mietteliäs katse. "No... En voi sanoa, että olisin odottanut tuota..." hän sanoi kääntyen sitten laittaakseen näytteet salkkuun. Katsomatta Ediin Knox sanoi, "On harvinaista omistaa koulutettava, joka puolustaa kouluttajaansa näin aikaisessa vaiheessa..." Hän vilkaisi Ediin. "Ehkäpä sinä tosiaan olet niin pitkällä kuin hän sanoo."

Ed räpäytti silmiään eikä ollut varma, oliko se pään aukomista vai kohteliaisuus. Mutta hän ei saanut tilaisuutta sanoa lisää, koska kuuli kylpyhuoneen oven avautuvan ja hetkeä myöhemmin Mustang ilmestyi näkyviin kantaen kahta näytekuppia, jotka olivat identtisiä niiden kanssa, mitkä Knox oli juuri laittanut pois.

Se sai hänet pysähtymään hetkeksi. Mustanginkin piti antaa näytteet? Hän oli käynyt läpi kaikki samat tutkimukset? Ajatus sai hänet ymmälleen, mutta samalla hän ei voinut mitään sille, että tunsi olonsa hieman paremmaksi tajutessaan, ettei ollut ainoa tämän kokenut.

Kaksi miestä keskustelivat hetken niin heikolla äänensävyllä, ettei Ed kuullut sanaakaan. Sitten tylyn nyökkäyksen saattelemana Knox napsautti salkkunsa kiinni, käveli ohi Edin näkökentästä ja hetken päästä Ed kuuli oven sulkeutuvan.

Hänen katseensa siirtyi Mustangiin, joka istui sängyllä häntä tuijottamassa. Ed mietti saisiko lisää kehuja vai moitittaisiinko häntä jostakin, mutta kumpaakaan ei tapahtunut. Hetken päästä Mustang nousi seisomaan, nouti kirjansa ja istui alas tuolille.

Olematta varma siitä, tunsiko olonsa kiitolliseksi vai pettyneeksi kun mitään ei oltu sanottu, Ed kääntyi häkin takaseinään päin, sulki silmänsä ja päästi väsyneen mielensä vapaalle tuuliajolle.


	12. Edistys

**Edward Elricin Koulutus**

**Osa Kaksitoista**

**Edistys**

_Kuluneen viikon aikana Edin nopea edistyminen on jämähtänyt jotenkin paikalleen. Tiedän, että olen kirjoittanut tästä aiheesta useita kertoja mutta se vain on päälimmäisenä mielessäni. Olemme olleet täällä kaksi viikkoa. Vauhti, jolla hän eteni, oli huomattava. Mutta sitten se vain pysähtyi. _

_Jos katsotaan taaksepäin, tutkimus oli varmaankin yksi suuri tekijä. Olin niin tyytyväinen joihinkin Eddien valintoihin sen aikana. Tuntui todella siltä, kuin hän olisi alkanut edetä. Mutta sen jälkeen Ed ei ole edistynyt enempää, ja välillä olemme luisuneet tämän viikon aikana taaksepäinkin - takaisin äksyilyyn ja itsepäisyyteen. Minun on täytynyt rangaista häntä monesti mitä naurettavimmista asioista. Ehkei hän ollut valmis askeliin, joita otimme Knoxin ollessa täällä tai ehkä odotukseni olivat liian korkealla. Yhdessä viikossa Eddie on päässyt pisteeseen, jonka saavuttaminen vie monilta muilta koulutettavilta kuukauden tai enemmänkin._

_Huolimatta siitä mitä Knox sanoi, en usko olevani liian pehmeä Eddielle. Olen hänen kouluttajansa; tiedän, mitä hän tarvitsee. Tohtori Knox on saattanut olla tässä laitoksessa pitkään, mutta hän on nähnyt tästä kaikesta vain osan. Hän ei ole alkemisti eikä hän tiedä, miten armeija toimii tämän laitoksen ulkopuolella. Hän ei ole koskaan ottanut C-3-koulutusta, eikä tule ottamaankaan. Sen lisäksi että minä olen käynyt koulutuksen ja hän ei, minulla on myös etunani se, että tunnen Edin. Ymmärrän häntä. Tiedän, että valitsemani polku on oikea._

_Ainoa monotonisuuden rikkoja tällä viikolla oli raportti johtajalle. Hän on hyvin kiinnostunut Eddien etenemisestä, kuten oletinkin. Eddie on totisesti erityinen tapaus... Hän on nuorin koulutettava, joka ikinä on jalallaan laitokseen astunut. Lisäksi se, että hän tuli vapaaehtoisesti (joskin eittämättä lapsellisesti) näyttää kiinnostavan monia._

_Mutta olen jo käynyt sitä läpi edellisissä merkinnöissäni, enkä tahdo toistaa itseäni. Luulen, että kirjoitan nyt pelkästään siksi, että olen tylsistynyt. Minulla ei saa olla kirjoja koulutuksen ensimmäisessä osassa. Oletettavasti siksi, että huomioni pysyy tehtävässä._

_Myönnän, että olen käyttänyt tämän kirjan sivuja kehien piirtelyyn... Ei ehkä tämän kirjan tärkein käyttötarkoitus, mutta minun tarvitsi vapauttaa itseäni hieman. Tässä huoneessa jumissa oleminen on alkanut todella kuluttaa minua ja olen varma, että se on alkanut kuluttaa myös Ediä. Tähän asti Ed on pärjännyt hyvin. Luulen hänen väsyneen rajojaan testatessaan ja ollessaan pieni kakara, tai mikä syy hänen viimeaikaisen tottelemattomuutensa taustalla ikinä onkaan. _

_Luulen niin, tai ehkäpä haluan vain uskoa niin. Ehkä se on ainoa motiivini saada tämä koulutuksen osa päätökseen. Ja toistaiseksi... hän __näyttää__ melko aloilleen asettuneelta._

_Ehkäpä minun pitäisi testata tuota teoriaa..._

* * *

Ed kääntyi kyljelleen ja tuijotti kaltereiden välistä Mustangia, joka kirjoitti _taas _siihen typerään kirjaansa. Ei ollut reilua, että Mustangilla oli tekemistä ja hänen piti vain maata häkissään...

Tietenkin Mustang saattoi olla yhä tyytymätön siihen, miten Ed oli toiminut viimeyönä... Mutta eihän hän ollut tehnyt mitään _todella_ tuhmaa... Okei, hän oli ollut todellinen ääliö ja aloittanut sadattelun Mustangin saadessa hyvän ruokansa samalla, kun Edin piti syödä vain paskaa armeijan muonaa, mutta se nyt ei ollutkaan reilua...

Ed tiesi, että hän oli ollut kohtuuton, mutta se vain oli... Hän huokaisi ja kääntyi jälleen selälleen tuijottaakseen häkin kattoa. Kun Tohtori Paskiainen oli käynyt viime viikolla, Mustang oli vaikuttanut tyytyväiseltä Ediin; ja Ed oli toisaalta tullut hieman vaivautuneeksi joistain tekemistään asioista, joita ei olisi tehnyt ennen heidän tulemistaan tänne. Oli myös ahdistavaa huomata, että jotkin niistä asioista alkoivat vaikuttaa täysin _normaaleilta_, ihan kuin olisi ainoa mahdollisuus pyytää Mustangilta apua ja kutsua häntä isännäksi.

Mutta se ei ollut normaalia.

Se ei ollut!

Edistä tuntui kuin hän olisi menettämässä itseään ja muuttumassa joksikuksi, jota ei tunnistanut. Hän pystyi _näkemään_ sen tapahtuvan, mutta oli voimaton pysäyttämään sitä. Hän ei halunnut olla voimaton... Hän ei tahtonut muuttua... Edistä tuntui kuin hän olisi valunut alaspäin liukasta rinnettä. Vaikka oli vain _helpompaa_ liukua alaspäin, hän jatkoi taistelua päästäkseen takaisin huipulle.

Mutta yritettyään viikon ajan pakottaa itsensä takaisin sellaiseksi kuin oli ollut, Ed oli tajunnut sen olevan mennyttä... Hän ei ollut täällä enää. Ei tuntunut enää yhtä helpolta väittää Mustangille vastaan tai loukata häntä. Se tuntui... väärältä. Ja sen lisäksi Ed oli alkanut tulla tietoiseksi _katseesta _Mustangin silmissä, kun hän aikoi rangaista häntä. Se oli _pettynyt_. Ei vihainen, mutta pettynyt...

Ed hieroi silmiään ja istui sitten ylös siirtyen kalteriputkien luokse. Hän katsoi ulos Mustangiin yrittäen muistaa, miksi hän vastusteli. Miksi hän tahtoi päästä takaisin sellaiseksi, kuin hän oli ollut? Eikö Mustang yrittänyt auttaa häntä?

Huokaisten Ed painoi päänsä kaltereita vasten ja mietti, miksi hän teki tästä niin vaikeaa itselleen. Muistot hänen mielessään olivat hämäriä ja yritys selvittää niitä toi hänelle päänsäryn.

"Mu..." Ed aloitti, mutta korjasi sitten. "Isäntä?" Hän odotti ärsyyntynyttä tunnetta, jonka tunsi aina kutsuessaan Mustangia siksi. Hän tunsi sen yhä, mutta se muuttui heikommaksi joka päivä.

Mustang katsoi ylös uteliaasti ja sanoi sitten lempeästi, "Niin, Eddie?" Ed pysähtyi hetkeksi paikalleen antaen mielensä tuntea nimen aiheuttaman vastenmielisyyden; antaen itsensä paistatella tunteiden seassa ja lopulta hän löysi sen. Hän ei tahtonut hyväksyä nimeä, mutta samaan aikaan hän ymmärsi sen vaivaavan häntä vähemmän jokaisena päivänä. Ed käänsi katseensa pois sängystä. Mustang katsoi häntä odottavasti; mutta oikeastaan Ed oli vain halunnut rikkoa hiljaisuuden, eikä nyt keksinyt mitään sanottavaa.

"Öh..." hän sanoi yrittäessään keksiä jotain. "Öh... no... ei mitään." Ed sanoi lopulta. Nyt hän tunsi itsensä typeräksi, koska ei ollut keksinyt sanottavaa. Hän tunsi olonsa myös vähän syylliseksi tuhlattuaan Mustangin aikaa johonkin niin joutavaan huolimatta siitä, ettei Mustang näyttänyt oikeasti tekevän mitään.

Sulkien kirjan ja asettaen sen yöpöydälle, Mustang nousi seisomaan ja käveli häkin luokse. Hän katsoi Ediä hetken, työnsi sitten kätensä häkin sisään ja kosketti kevyesti Edin päätä.

"Luulen, että on jälleen hiustenleikkuun aika", Mustang sanoi mietteliäästi.

Vaistomainen halu vastustaa tarttui Ediin, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään. Hän _voisi_ pistää vastaan, mutta hänellä ei oikeastaan ollut tarpeeksi energiaa juuri nyt, ja hän oli jo väsynyt rangaistuksiin. Hänen viimeaikainen tottelemattomuutensa ei ollut auttanut häntä mitenkään ja hän oli alkanut miettiä, pitäisikö hänen vain luopua siitä. Lisäksi hän halusi päästä pois häkistä. Häkki oli tarpeeksi pitkä siihen, että sen sisällä pystyi seisomaan, mutta se oli pieni ja siinä oli vaikea liikkua, ja joskus hän tunsi olonsa hieman klaustrofobiseksi. Lisäksi kovalla lattialla istuminen oli epämukavaa, eikä häkissä ollut sileitä kylkiä joita vasten istua. Metalliset seinämät olivat kaltereiden ulkopuolella, joten niistä ei ollut hyötyä. Joskus Ed mietti, että oliko ne mahdollista poistaa. Olisi todella mukavaa, jos näkisi ulos useammaltakin sivulta kuin yhdeltä.

Ed katsoi kun Mustang keräsi kasaan tuolin ja joitakin hiustenleikkuu-välineitä, ennen kuin avasi häkin oven kurottaen kätensä kohti Ediä. _Palkintoni_, Ed ajatteli tarttuessaan Mustangin käteen. Auttaminen tuolille oli palkinto siitä, ettei hän ollut esittänyt vastaväitteitä ja oli ollut tottelevainen niin kuin pitikin. Hän oli miettinyt kuviota parin viime viikon ajalta. Kun hän oli valittanut tai ollut jollain tavalla tottelematon, tuntui aina, kuin kaikki olisi ollut paljon vaikeampaa. Se ei ollut välttämättä mitään suurta. Joskus se oli ollut jotain hyvin yksinkertaista, mutta se kuitenkin aina tapahtui.

Samalla hän oli huomannut, että kun hän oli 'hyvä' ja totteli kyselemättä, ei valittanut tai pyysi apua, niin hänen elämänsä oli yleisesti paljon helpompaa. Hän saattoi saada palan hedelmää, tai Mustang saattoi auttaa häntä vessassa, tai että Mustang oli vain... _mukavampi_ hänelle yleisesti ... tavoilla, joita ei ollut helppo selittää.

Ed istui hiljaa tuolissa Mustangin leikatessa hänen hiuksiaan. Se ei ollut läheskään niin traumaattista kuin ensimmäinen leikkaus, mutta hän ei voinut mitään sille, että se tuntui hieman surulliselta. Ei sillä, että tukan kasvattaminen palauttaisi hänet sellaiseksi, kuin hän oli ennen... Hän tunsi pieniä haituvia paljailla olkapäillään, niskassaan ja kaulassaan, mutta yritti olla kiemurtelematta vaikka ne kutittivat.

Partakoneen mekaaninen surina lakkasi ja hetkeä myöhemmin hän tunsi Mustangin käden ihollaan lakaisevan hitaasti irtohiukset pois. Ed nielaisi ja yritti olla ajattelematta kosketusta, mutta se oli vaikeaa. Viime viikon aikana hänen oli täytynyt herättää itsensä useasti ajattelemasta fantasiaa itsestään ja Mustangista. Joskus hänen piti jopa kääntyä selkä mieheen päin peittääkseen erektionsa.

Se oli nöyryyttävää ja hän halusi sen loppuvan, mutta hänen kavalat aivonsa muistuttivat häntä, että juuri _siksi_ Ed ei voisi unohtaa sitä. Ed kuvitteli sen olevan sama asia kuin se, että kun joku kielsi sinua ajattelemasta jotain ja kun tajusit ajattelevasi sitä, kiistit sen.

Ed ei voinut ymmärtää sitä. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut kiinnostunut Mustangista ja silti hän huomasi jatkuvasti tuntevansa vetoa mieheen. Ei vain seksuaalisesti, mutta... se oli jotain, mitä Ed ei voinut kuvailla. Tämä magnetismi Mustangia kohtaan myös näytti saavan hänet käyttäytymään ja olevaan kunnioittava. Mutta turhauttava asia oli, ettei Ed tosiaankaan ymmärtänyt mistä tämä johtui. Ei edes tarvinnut tapahtua mitään _suurta,_ että hän tunsi olonsa tällaiseksi. Niin kävi joka päivä ... Ei ollut mitään huomattavaa muutosta.

Mustangin käsi oli pysähtynyt ja se lepäsi nyt Edin olkapäällä. Hän pystyi tuntemaan miehen peukalon hierovan hitaasti niskaansa kaulapannan alla. Se tuntui hyvältä. Ed ei halunnut sen tuntuvan, mutta hän ei voinut kieltää sitä. Osa hänestä halusi enemmänkin jotain, mutta hän ei ollut varma, mitä...

Hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen ja Ed tunsi itsensä yhä hermostuneeksi huomatessaan, mitä hän ajatteli kosketuksesta. Hän saattoi kuulla Mustangin huokaavan hiljaa takanaan ja ihmetteli, mitä mies oli ajatellut. Oliko hän ajatellut _häntä_? Voisiko hän ajatella jotain vastaavaa, mitä Ed ajatteli? Hän ei uskonut, mutta...

"Tarvitset suihkun", Mustang sanoi lopulta.

Ed nyökkäsi tuntien olonsa pettyneeksi. Mustang ei sitten ollutkaan miettinyt häntä; tai ei ainakaan sillä tasolla, kuin Ed oli kuvitellut. Ja suihku oli tosiaan hyvä ajatus, ehdottomasti parempi kuin hiusten palaset hänen ihollaan. Hän katsoi, kun Mustang tarttui seinään nojaavaan kainalosauvaan ja ojensi sen hänelle.

"Mene suihkuun."

Ed räpäytti silmiään ja tuijotti sauvaa ihmeissään. Hän oli nähnyt sen vain seistyään koko yön, jonka oli joutunut kokemaan vain kaksi päivää sitten. Mustang oli _aina _hänen mukanaan suihkussa, koska Edillä oli vaikeuksia suoriutua siitä yhden kätensä ja jalkansa kanssa.

Hän vilkaisi ylös Mustangiin ja näki miehen katsovan häneen. Kuin hän olisi tarkkaillut miten Ed reagoisi tähän muutokseen. Ed oli aikeissa sanoa jotain, mutta hylkäsi sitten ajatuksensa. Hänen oli käsketty käydä suihkussa ja tehdä se itse. Edinhän piti olla iloinen siitä. Ainakin hän saisi käydä suihkussa itsekseen. Oli aina hieman epämiellyttävää käydä siellä Mustangin kanssa - varsinkin, kun heidän täytyi yleensä koskettaa toisiaan jollain tavalla,_ ja_ koska hänen piti pestä myös Mustang.

Mutta nyt hän kävisi suihkussa yksin. Vaikka se tulisi olemaan vaikeaa, hän saisi olla yksin! Hän ei ollut saanut olla itsekseen edes käydessään kusella! Viimeksi hän oli saanut olla yksin kun... Ed häkeltyi hieman muistaessaan sen ja pakotti ajatuksen pois mielestään. Hänen pitäisi olla iloinen tästä odottamattomasta käänteestä, mutta jostain syystä hän ei tuntenut lainkaan niin. Hän tunsi olonsa... hämmentyneeksi... epävarmaksi...

Nyökäten Ed nousu seisomaan, mutta pysähtyi sitten kun Mustang asetti kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. "Nyökkäys ei ole tarpeeksi hyvä", hän sanoi ja odotti sitten.

Ed tuijotti häntä hetken ja sanoi sitten äänellä, joka oli miltei muminaa, "Kyllä, isäntä." Hän tunsi olonsa hieman tyhmäksi joutuessaan vahvistamaan suullisesti, että aikoi tehdä mitä Mustang käski häntä tekemään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksei nyökkäys ollut riittävä.

Mustang otti kätensä pois ja odotti hiljaa, joten Ed alkoi edetä hitaasti kohti kylpyhuonetta. Hän tarkasteli hetken itseään täyspitkästä peilistä, mutta oli liian tympääntynyt näkemäänsä viipyäkseen kauaa sen edessä. _Hän_ ei tuijottanut takaisin peilistä. Se oli joku muu... Se oli tämä Eddie, ei Ed.

Ed käynnisti vedentulon ja astui lämpimän suihkun alle. Tuntui hyvältä nauttia hetki lämmöstä ennen kuin hän tarttui saippuaan. Hän vilkaisi ovelle odottaen näkevänsä Mustangin, mutta hän ei ollut siellä. Kurtistaen kulmiaan Ed korjasi asentoaan ja alkoi sitten pestä kömpelösti itseään.

Muutaman sekunnin välein Ed silmäili ovea kohti, mutta ei nähnyt Mustangia kertaakaan. Se oli... outoa... Se _tuntui _oudolta. Ikään kuin jotain olisi puuttunut ja hän oli yllättynyt siitä, kuinka _pettyneeksi_ miehen poissaolo hänet sai.

Peseytyminen ei kestänyt kauaa ja kun hän oli valmis, Ed tarttui pyyhkeeseen ennen kuin jähmettyi paikoilleen. Mustang oli käskenyt häntä käymään suihkussa... mutta hän ei ollut puhunut kuivaamisesta... Ed oli todella hämmentynyt. Oli järkeenkäypää kuivata itsensä suihkun jälkeen, mutta... mutta... Mustang ei ollut _käskenyt_ häntä tekemään niin!

Ed vilkaisi jälleen ovelle. Mustang olisi kuullut suihkun sammuneen. Hän saattaisi ihmetellä, miksi Ed oli yhä kylpyhuoneessa... Tuntien olonsa hirveän päättämättömäksi, Ed ojensi kätensä kohti pyyhettä ja pysähtyi jälleen. Lopulta hän pudisti päätään ja nilkutti ulos kylpyhuoneesta. Hän tajusi murehtivansa veden tippumista lattialle. Olisiko Mustang vihainen siitä? Ed tiesi, että jos Mustang päättäisi painaa kämmenensä metallilattialle ja lähettää shokin matkaan, vesi hänen ympärillään vain pahentaisi tuskaa.

_Miksi hän teki tämän minulle? _Ed ajatteli turhautuneena. _Miksei hän tullut kanssani? Miksei hän anna minulle parempia ohjeita? _Kun hän oli makuuhuoneessa, Ed pysähtyi ja katsoi Mustangiin katkerasti. Nyt vettä tippui lattialle ja hän oli vielä märkä, koska Mustang ei ollut käskenyt häntä kuivaamaan. Hän tunsi olevansa täydellinen typerys ja se oli Mustangin vika.

Sängyllä istuva Mustang vilkaisi ylös ja silmäili häntä hiljaisena ja vilkaisi sitten alas Edin jalkoihin, joiden alle oli muodostumassa pieni lätäkkö. Ed tunsi halua purkaa turhautumisensa ja vaatia vastauksia. Mutta röyhkeys ei auttaisi mitään, eikä Mustang koskaan vastannut vaatimuksiin.

Mutta joskus hän _vastasi_ kysymyksiin, jos ne oli muotoiltu oikein...

"Isäntä..." Ed sanoi. "Sinä..." hän oli aikeissa sanoa "et kertonut minulle, että minun pitäisi kuivata", mutta keskeytti lauseensa. Sen sijaan hän sanoi: "Olen pahoillani, että minusta putoaa vettä lattialle, mutta minun käskettiin vain käydä suihkussa, ei kuivata." Kyllä, se kuulosti tarpeeksi nöyrältä, mutta Edin korviin myös säälittävältä. Ja kuitenkin, turhauttavaa kyllä, Ed tunsi olevansa tyytyväinen siihen, miten hän oli _ilmaissut asian_. Hän odotti toivoen, että Mustang selventäisi sanomaansa.

"Et kysynyt", Mustang sanoi yksinkertaisesti. Ed räpäytti silmiään. Hän ei _kysynyt_?! No tietysti, hänhän ei ollut _pyytänyt_! Hän ei ollut ajatellut _kysyä_! Mustang nousi seisomaan ja käveli häntä kohti. "Minun ei tarvitse kertoa sinulle kaikkea. Sinun täytyy tuntea minut tarpeeksi hyvin ymmärtääksesi mitä haluan sinun tekevän ilman, että joudun aina sanomaan sen. Ja jos et ymmärrä on tärkeää, että kysyt."

"Joten... sanotko, että halusit minun kuivaavan itseni?" Ed kysyi yrittäen saada äänensävynsä nöyräksi, vaikka tunsi olonsa turhautuneeksi ja sekavaksi.

Mustang kohotti kulmiaan. "Uskotko todella, että haluaisin sinun seisovan siinä märkänä ja tiputtelevan vettä?"

"Kyllä!" Ed tiuskaisi ajattelematta. "Kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä olen joutunut käymään läpi? Totta helvetissä!" Hän tiesi tämän olevan ehdottomasti väärä vastaus, mutta hän oli niin _vihainen_ - vihainen Mustangille siitä, ettei hän ollut kertonut mitä tehdä ja vihainen itselleen siitä, ettei ollut tehnyt oikein. Hän oli myös hämmentynyt toimittuaan väärin. Hän tunsi itsensä niin _riittämättömäksi_ juuri nyt.

Mustang painoi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja istui sitten takaisin sängylle. "Hyvä on sitten", hän sanoi ilottomasti ja Ed odotti rangaistustaan. "Saat seistä siinä kunnes sekä sinä että lattia olette kuivia."

Ed katsoi häntä hetken, nyökkäsi sitten ja sanoi, "Kyllä, isäntä." Se tuli ulos enemmän murisemisena kuin minään muuna, ja Mustangin silmät kapenivat. Ed yritti pitää tuijotuksensa mutta huomasi pian, ettei pystynyt siihen ja antoi katseensa pudota alas. Hän näki lattialla olevan veden ennen kuin hänen silmänsä osuivat hänen nuutuneeseen penikseensä. Kylmyys ja märkä olivat saaneet sen kuihtumaan ja vetäytymään sisäänpäin hänen kehoonsa.

_Ihanaa, _Ed ajatteli sarkastisesti miettien kuinka hänen miehuutensa oli tarpeeksi pieni jo ilman, että se näytti vieläkin pienemmältä. _No, ihan sama_, hän ajatteli ja yritti löytää mukavan asennon sauvalle kainalossaan. Hän tulisi seisomaan tässä jonkin aikaa...

* * *

_...Ja en ole ihan varma teinkö oikein vai en. Eddie teki oikean valinnan jättäessään tekemättä jotain mistä ei ollut varma.__ Harkitsin kehuvani häntä siitä. Hän ei ole saanut tehdä täällä mitään ilman erillistä käskyä, joten hänen tekonsa ei ollut odottamaton (ja itse asiassa olin toivonutkin jotain tällaista. Tämä näyttää sen, kuinka olemme edistyneet). Mutta hänen täytyy vielä päästä siihen pisteeseen jossa hän tietää vaistomaisesti, mitä minä haluan. Mutta se on hieman liian kaukainen tavoite juuri nyt._

_Mutta se siitä. Minulla oli mahdollisuus kertoa hänelle, mitä odotin häneltä. Sekin on jo jotain. Toivon vain, että hän ymmärtäisi saavansa vastauksia __kysyessään__ kohteliaasti._

* * *

Ed huokaisi hiljaa ja liikahti. Oli täytynyt kulua vähintään kaksi tuntia, mutta siitä oli vaikea olla varma. Makuuhuoneessa ei ollut ikkunaa eikä kelloa. Jo se olisi riittänyt ajamaan jonkun hulluuden partaalle... tai ainakin häirinnyt jotakuta suuresti.

Nostaen katseensa kuivuneesta lattiasta Ed sanoi hiljaa, "Isäntä?"

Mustang ei irrottanut katsettaan kirjastaan tai reagoinut mitenkään, mutta Ed tiesi saaneensa Mustangin huomion. Hän ei voinut tarkalleen selittää miten, mutta jotenkin hän vain tunsi sen...

"Olen pahoillani aiemmasta", Ed sanoi katuvasti.

"Mitä aiemmasta?" Mustang kysyi.

_Tietenkin_, Ed ajatteli väsyneesti itsekseen. _Täsmennys..._ "Olen pahoillani, että käyttäydyin huonosti ja sanoin mitä sanoin." Oli pitkään hiljaista ennen kuin Mustang nousi tuolista, asetti kirjan syrjään ja siirtyi Edin luokse.

"Ja mitä muuta?" Mustang kysyi.

Muuta? Ed mietti aivonsa puhki yrittäen keksiä jotain muuta, mutta turhaan.

Ilmeisesti Mustang näki hämmentyneen ilmeen Edin kasvoilla, koska hän sanoi, "Sinun tulisi olla pahoillasi myös siitä, ettet tiennyt, mitä halusin. Lähetin sinut tekemään jotain, etkä vaivaantunut selvittämään ensiksi kaikkea siihen liittyvää informaatiota. Paitsi että olit löyhä siinä asiassa, sinulla ei myöskään ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä halusin sinun tekevän. Näitä asioita sinun täytyy harjoitella. Kaikkien tekojesi on miellytettävä minua."

Tuli pieni tauko Mustangin katsoessa häneen. Sitten hän jatkoi. "Myös niinkin yksinkertainen asia kuin suihkussa käyminen on tehtävä niin, että se on minun mieleeni. Sinun täytyy aina tietää mitä tahtoisin sinun tekevän ja ajatella aina, miten palvelisit minua parhaiten."

Ed tutki Mustangin kasvoja luullen ensin että Mustang vitsaili, mutta hän ei tehnyt niin... Mustang oli kuoleman vakava. Hän tarkoitti jokaista sanomaansa sanaa. Ja miksi ei olisi tarkoittanut? Sitä vartenhan Ed oli täällä, eikö ollutkin? Tullakseen lopulta Mustangin orjaksi? Mutta se oli vielä enemmän... Hänestä ei tulisi mikä tahansa orja.

Hän kuuli litanian mielessään.

_Kun isäntäni on onnellinen, minä olen onnellinen._

_Kun isäntäni on surullinen, minä olen surullinen._

_Ilman isäntääni elämäni ei ole mitään, joten palvelen häntä uskollisesti._

_Isäntäni on ainoa iloni. Hän pitää minusta huolen niin kauan kun olen lojaali._

_Isännälläni on oikeus rangaista minua, jos en tottele tai miellytä häntä._

_Mitä ikinä isäntäni käskee minun tehdä, teen sen._

_Jos isäntäni käskee minun tappaa, minä tapan, ei väliä kuka se on._

_Minun isäntäni sana on laki ja minä tottelen häntä, ja vain häntä. _

Ei... armeija ei käyttänyt rahojaan alkemistien sylikoira-koulutukseen.

_Jos isäntäni käskee minun tappaa..._

Ed tunsi väristyksiä selkärangassaan noiden kauheiden sanojen vuoksi. Ei, ei tosiaankaan... Jotenkin tämän koulutuksen tarkoitus olisi tehdä hänestä parempi ase kuin tavallinen valtionalkemisti oli. Hänestä ei tulisi vain hyökkäävä koira, vaan hänet olisi koulutettu olemaan myös syvästi uskollinen...

Jos Ed olisi uskonut jumalaan, hän olisi voinut lausua pienen rukouksen ja pyytänyt jumalaa apuun. Mutta hän ei uskonut, joten hän yksinkertaisesti nielaisi ja nyökkäsi Mustangille.

"Harjoittelen vielä temperamenttini ja sanojeni hallintaa. Ja muistan kysyä sinulta asioita ja pitää sinut aina mielessäni", Ed sanoi säyseästi.

Mustang nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja siirtyi sitten häkin luokse avaten oven. Hän ei sanonut mitään, vaan katseli Ediä. Eikä Ediä tarvinnutkaan käskeä. Hän hypähteli ovelle, ojensi kainalosauvan Mustangille ja siirtyi sisälle.

Huokaisten raskaasti Ed kävi makaamaan lattialle ja yritti rentoutua. Hänen jalkaansa ja kainaloaan särki, mutta se oli toissijaista särkyä verrattuna siihen, mikä tuntui hänen sydämessään. Hän halusi uskoa, ettei koskaan, _ikinä_, tekisi mitään, mikä oli hänen periaatteitaan vastaan. Hän ei koskaan tappaisi ketään... Mutta eihän hän toisaalta ollut myöskään uskonut kutsuvansa Mustangia jonain päivänä 'isännäksi.' Hän ei ollut koskaan uskonut masturboivansa Mustang mielessään tai elävänsä elämäänsä täysin alasti.

Mutta Mustangin kutsuminen 'isännäksi' oli nyt miltei -joskaan ei ihan- luonnollinen asia, eikä alasti oleminenkaan ollut mitään. Hänen mielensä oli lakannut jo kauan sitten uskomasta säädyllisyyteen. Ja Mustangin ajattelu... Ed ravisti päätään. Hän ei halunnut uskoa sitä, mutta hänellä oli kamala tunne siitä, että jonain päivänä hän tekisi kaiken, mitä Mustang käski täysin ilman sivuajatuksia.


	13. Testi

**Edward Elricin Koulutus**

**Osa Kolmetoista**

**Testi**

"Hyvää huomenta isäntä", Ed sanoi tokkuraisesti tuntien olonsa väsyneeksi ja hieman ärtyneeksi. Hän ei ollut vielä valmis heräämään, mutta kuluneen viikon aikana Mustang oli päättänyt, että Ed heräsi silloin kun hänkin. Ja kun hän meni nukkumaan, Ed meni nukkumaan. Synkronoitu aikataulu oli enemmän kuin vähän ärsyttävää, koska hän ei yleensä saanut unta nukkumaanmenoaikana, mutta aamuisin herääminen oli yhtä helvettiä. Aikataulutus ei kuitenkaan pätenyt päiväuniin ja Ed suunnitteli jo ottavansa torkut heti aamiaisen jälkeen.

"Hyvää huomenta Eddie", Mustang sanoi haukotellen ja venytti käsiään kohti kattoa.

He olivat olleet tässä huoneessa jo miltei kuukauden ja jokainen päivä vaikutti samanlaiselta. Paitsi, etteivät ne olleet. Ed tiesi, että ne eivät olleet. Jokaisessa päivässä oli pieniä muutoksia, jotka hän huomasi vain verratessaan nykyistä tilannetta siihen mikä se oli aluksi tai toisella viikolla, tai vielä kolmannellakin.

Tarttuen kalteriin Ed veti itsensä ylös seisoma-asentoon ja odotti isäntänsä päästävän hänet kylpyhuoneeseen.

Mustang oli selin häneen mutta tiesi, mitä Ed aikoi. Hän heilautti kättään ja sanoi, "Kerro vain. Kuulen kyllä."

Ed pyöräytti silmiään ja lausui litanian sitä ajattelematta. "Minun todella täytyy päästä pissalle." Hän liikahti ja pomppi sitten hieman paikallaan. Kun Mustang ei heti reagoinut, Ed tukahdutti pienen murahduksen ja sanoi kohteliaasti, "Isäntä. Olen valmis tulemaan ulos heti, kun sinä olet valmis." Nyökäten Mustang käveli häkin luokse ja avasi oven. Ed tunsi olonsa helpottuneeksi saatuaan miehen huomion, mutta häntä myös ärsytti se, että hänet oli sivuutettu ensiksi. Mitä siitä, että se oli ollut hänen omaa syytään kun hän ei ollut toiminut tarpeeksi kohteliaasti...

Mustang ojensi hänelle kainalosauvan ja Ed otti sen sanomatta mitään, ennen kuin taisteli jalkansa varassa tiensä kylpyhuoneeseen. Ed uskoi avutta jäämisen olevan jonkinlainen rangaistus siitä kuinka hän juuri oli käyttäytynyt. Vaikka hän vihasi sen myöntämistä itselleen, Ed oli todella huomannut Mustangin mielistelyn kannattavaksi. Ed tiesi, ettei sen tunteminen ollut normaalia. Hän oli vihannut Mustangin kanssa olemista aluksi koko ajan, mutta nyt hän tunsi itsensä vain surulliseksi ja yksinäiseksi jäädessään oman onnensa nojaan. Sitä kuitenkin tapahtui vain harvoin ja Ed oli kiitollinen siitä.

Pestessään käsiään Ed mietti kuinka kauan heidän täytyisi vielä pysyä tässä huoneessa. Hän oli alkanut jo kyllästyä samassa huoneessa kyyhöttämiseen, mutta ei viitsinyt sanoa mitään. Ei siinä olisi järkeä. He jättäisivät huoneen sitten kun jättäisivät. Mikään hänen tekonsa ei muuttaisi sitä. No, ehkei se ollut totta. Jos hän olisi todella hyvä ja tottelisi Mustangia ongelmitta, niin he saattaisivat päästä lopulta pois.

Ed nojasi kainalosauvaan ja suuntasi takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, jossa hän hoiperteli tiensä häkin luo ja odotti kärsivällisesti sisäänpääsyä. Mustang nojasi nyt eteenpäin venytellen selkäänsä. Hänen kätensä kurottivat kohti lattiaa, eikä Ed voinut olla tuntematta oloaan hermostuneeksi. Hänellä oli liikaa huonoja muistoja siitä, kuinka Mustang painoi kätensä lattiaan ja sähkövirta syöksyi hänen kehonsa läpi.

Vaimeasti murahtaen Mustang nousi seisomaan ja Ed oletti hänen tulevan avaamaan häkin, mutta hän ei tehnyt niin. Sen sijaan hän mätkähti takaisin sänkyyn ja tuijotti ylös kattoon.

Vilkaisten häkkiä ja sitten Mustangia Ed yritti tajuta, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Hän voisi vain seistä siinä ja odottaa Mustangin päästävän hänet takaisin häkkiin, mutta ehkei Mustang aikoisikaan nousta ylös. Ed saisi ehkä avaimet ja voisi mennä sisään itse, paitsi, ettei Mustang koskaan antanut hänen koskea avaimiin.

Kalvava paniikin tunne alkoi riuhtoa häntä. Hän halusi todella tietää mitä helvettiä Mustang tahtoi hänen tekevän. Sitten paniikki hälveni hänen muistaessaan, ettei hänen tarvinnut arvailla.

"Isäntä?"

"Hm?"

"Haluatko minun seisovan tässä ja odottavan, vai haluatko minun menevän sisään itse?" Ed kysyi niin nöyrästi kuin osasi ja tunsi olevansa tyytyväinen suoritukseensa. Hän oli muistanut kysyä ollessaan epävarma.

"En kumpaakaan", Mustang sanoi ja Ed rypisti otsaansa. Ei kumpaakaan? Mitä hän _sillä_ tarkoitti? Edin ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut ihmetellä pitkään. "Voit istua tai maata sängyssä kanssani sillä välin kun odotamme aamiaista." Sitten Mustang taputti patjaa kevyesti kädellään.

Ed epäröi vain hetken. Hän oli ollut sängyssä vain muutaman kerran tänne tultuaan ja tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Mustang kutsui hänet sängylle tällä tavalla. Varovaisesti Ed siirtyi sängylle ja istui alas. Patja hänen allaan oli pehmeä ja Ed hymyili hieman vastoin tahtoaan. Oli kulunut melko kauan siitä, kun hän viimeksi istui jollain pehmeällä. Se tuntui mahtavalta.

Päättäen noudattaa Mustangin sanoja Ed kävi makaamaan sängylle ja haukotteli tyytyväisesti. Nukuttuaan viimeisimmän kuukauden kovalla metallilattialla häkissään hän tunsi makaavansa pilvellä. Ed oli sulkemassa silmänsä mutta huomasi sitten, kuinka Mustang kurotti kohti yöpöytää ja tarttui siihen pieneen kirjaansa. Mustang siirtyi sängyn etuosaan, painoi selkänsä sen päätyä vasten ja alkoi kirjoittaa.

Ed katseli häntä hetken miettien, mitä Mustang kirjaansa kirjoitti. Oliko se päiväkirja? Ed ei uskonut sen olevan sillä hän ei voinut kuvitella, että täällä tapahtuvat asiat olisivat kirjoittamisen arvoisia. Ehkä hän kirjoitti merkintöjä, koska hänen täytyi raportoida johtajalle? Ehkä. Ed kohautti mielessään olkapäitään ja hylkäsi kirjan ajattelun kääntyen vatsalleen sen muristessa. Aamiainen kuulosti todella hyvältä. Jopa ne kurjat annokset, joilla Mustang oli pitänyt häntä hengissä kuulostivat ihan kelposilta- eivät hyviltä, mutta hän oli tavallaan jo tottunut niihin. Mutta hän ei saisi ruokaa ennen kuin Mustangille tuotaisiin aamiainen, joten hänen täytyisi vain odottaa.

* * *

_Tänään näen kuinka pitkällä Eddie todella on. Haluan nähdä, onko hän valmis siirtymään eteenpäin. Uskon, että hän on ymmärtänyt muutamia asioita. Se, kerronko hänelle vai en, riippuu siitä kuinka hän selviytyy tämänpäiväisestä testistä. Meidän molempien vuoksi toivon hänen onnistuvan._

* * *

Ovelta kuului tuttu koputus eikä Ed edes vaivautunut katsomaan, kun se avattiin. Hän tiesi, että siellä oli joko mies tai nainen, joka oli pukeutunut valkoisiin vaatteisiin mustilla nauhoilla. Tyyli vaihteli, mutta nauhojen värit pysyivät samoina. Kuten hänen isännälläänkin. Paitsi, että Mustangin vaatteet olivat mustapunaisia. Ed pyöräytti silmiään. Hän ei tajunnut värien merkitystä vielä, mutta oli varma, että saisi sen joskus selville.

Hän kuuli kuinka taittopöytä levitettiin ja tarjotin asetettiin sille. Hän oli nähnyt sen jo monesti ja tunsi rutiinin. Haukotellen Ed kääntyi kyljelleen ja katseli tarjoilijaa -joka tällä kertaa oli mies- vilkaisten sitten uteliaasti Mustangiin, kun tämä antoi miehelle palan taitettua paperia. Tarjoilija vilkaisi sitä, nyökkäsi ja jätti sitten huoneen kumarruksen saattelemana.

Ed halusi kovasti kysyä mikä se oli, mutta sai vaivoin pidettyä suunsa kiinni. Mustang olisi kyllä kertonut jos olisi halunnut hänen tietävän. Hän tunsi olevansa hieman pettynyt siitä, että aika sängyllä oli niin nopeasti ohitse.

"En käskenyt sinua menemään mihinkään", Mustang sanoi siemaisten yhtä mehuistaan. Ed pysähtyi epäröiden, mutta palasi sitten takaisin sängylle. "Taidan haluta, että ruokit minut tänään", Mustang sanoi.

Ed räpäytti silmiään olematta varma siitä, oliko hän kuullut oikein. Hän kuitenkin tiesi kuulleensa ja siirtyi sängyn toiseen päätyyn istuen Mustangin ja ruuan väliin. Se näytti ja tuoksui niin hyvältä... Hänen vatsansa murahti ja hänen suunsa alkoi kostua.

"Mitä haluat ensiksi?" Ed kysyi kuulleen nälkänsä säteilevän äänestään.

"Ihan mitä vain. Ei minulla ole järjestystä."

Ed tarttui haarukkaan valiten ensimmäiseksi munakkaan. Sen päällä oli jonkinlaista kastiketta ja Edin täytyi odottaa kunnes se lopetti valumisen, ennen kuin hän siirsi haarukan Mustangin suulle. Ed nieleskeli katsoessaan Mustangin syövän. Hänen täytyi, tai muuten hän olisi alkanut kuolata.

Ruokaa oli vielä puolet jäljellä Mustangin tultua kylläiseksi. Ed tuijotti tähteitä kaihoisasti tietäen, että ne vain heitettäisiin menemään. Hänen teki mieli maistaa ruokaa; ei Mustang huomaisi kuitenkaan. Laskiessaan haarukan Ed voisi napata yhden marjoista ja viskata sen nopeasti suuhunsa.

Huuliaan nuolaisten Ed laski haarukan hitaasti alas. Hänen kätensä vapisi hieman hänen tuijottaessaan syömättä jääneitä marjoja. Ne olivat ihan käden ulottuvilla... niin lähellä... Hän tahtoi niitä enemmän kuin muisti tahtoneensa mitään muuta.

Mutta... hänen isäntänsä ei ollut antanut lupaa niiden ottamiseen. Ed puraisi kevyesti alahuultaan. Aika oli loppumassa. Näyttäisi epäilyttävältä, jos hän pitäisi kätensä paikallaan liian kauan. Huokaisten raskaasti Ed veti kätensä pois ja tarttui tiukasti vuodevaatteisiin. Hänen ilmeensä oli niin vakava, että hän pystyi tuntemaan rypyt otsassaan.

Kääntäen katseensa pois ruuasta Ed tuijotti Mustangia. Hän halusi miehen ruokkivan hänet, mutta Mustang vain tarttui toiseen kirjaansa. Siihen, joka hänellä oli ollut junassakin. Ed vaihtoi asentoa ja jatkoi tuijotusta. Oli hänen vuoronsa! Mustang oli saanut ruokaa. Hänkin halusi!

Minuutit kuluivat ja Edin hengitys kävi raskaammaksi. Mustang ei ollut unohtanut häntä, eihän? Hänhän oli ihan vieressä! Miten Mustang voisi unohtaa? Ed liikahti jälleen ja rykäisi toivoen saavansa siten Mustangin huomion. Eihän mies unohtaisi hänen ruokkimistaan... Tai ehkä hän teki tämän tarkoituksellisesti? Se voisi olla mahdollista. Mutta Ed ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärää! Hän oli jättänyt jopa marjan varastamatta!

Ei, hänen isäntäsä oli vain... hän oli vain... _mietteissään_... Joskaan se ei kuulostanut kovin järkevältä, joten hän kääntyi toisten teorioidensa puoleen. Joko Mustang oli unohtanut hänen ruokkimisensa tai rankaisi häntä jostain, tai... tai Mustang ei yksinkertaisesti _halunnut_ hänen saavan ruokaa...

Viimeinen ajatus vihastutti ja loukkasi Ediä. Miten joku voisi jättää toisen ruokkimatta ja saisi siitä mielihyvää? Mikä paskapää! Ja silti... parin viimeviikon aikana Ed oli ajatellut Mustangin ja itsensä välille syntyneen jonkinlaisen siteen. Hän oli luullut, että Mustang välitti hänen hyvinvoinnistaan. Jos asia oli niin, miksei hän ruokkinut Ediä?

Ed tutkiskeli Mustangin kasvoja. Ehkä hänen isäntänsä oli sairas? Jo häkistä pois pääseminen oli toki ollut outoa, mutta Mustang ei koskaan unohtanut ruokkia häntä. Ed päätti kysyä Mustangilta hänen hyvinvoinnistaan. Ehkä se muistuttaisi hänen isäntäänsä siitä, että Ed tarvitsi ruokaa. Hänet kuitenkin keskeytettiin jo ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään.

"En usko nukkuneeni tarpeeksi viimeyönä", Mustang sanoi. "Taidan ottaa nokoset." Hän kävi makaamaan ja vetäisi kaksi pientä kirjaa lähelleen. Sitten hän painoi päänsä tyynyyn ja sulki silmänsä. Sillä hetkellä kaikki ajatukset Mustangin hyvinvoinnista kysymisestä unohtuivat Ediltä.

_Hän ei oikeasti aio ruokkia minua! _Ed ajatteli tyrmistyneenä. Hänen mahansa murisi voimakkaasti kuin todistaen hänen sanojaan. Ed vilkaisi jälleen tarjotinta ja sitten Mustangia. Jos Mustang nukkuisi, hän ei tietäisi oliko tarjottimelta otettu ruokaa vai ei. Toisaalta Ed ei ollut varma, kuinka syvästi Mustang nukkuisi näin aikaisin aamupäivällä.

Tuntien olonsa satutetuksi, loukkaantuneeksi ja nälkäiseksi Ed ryömi tyhjälle puolelle sänkyä ja käänsi selkänsä Mustangille. Jos hän ei saisi aamiaista, hän voisi yrittää nukkua niin pitkään kuin mahdollista. Ehkä lounas tulisi aikaisin.

Mutta yrityksestä huolimatta Ed ei nukahtanut. Hän pystyi ajattelemaan vain ruokatarjotinta ja sitä, kuinka nälkäinen hän oli. Ed avasi silmänsä ja pälyili ympärilleen. Osa hänen häkistään, seinä, ovi - Edin huomio kiinnittyi takaisin oveen.

Ovi! Se vitun _ovi_! Sitä ei ollut suljettu kokonaan. Vierailija ei ollut sulkenut ovea kunnolla eikä lukko ollut naksahtanut kiinni. Hän voisi häipyä. Hän oli ulkona häkistään ja huoneen ovi oli auki! Ajatus täytti hänet niin voimakkaasti, että hetkeksi hän unohti nälkänsä. Hän voisi livahtaa huoneesta, painua ulos tältä leiriltä ja lähteä pois.

Paeta.

Hänen kurkkunsa tuntui yhtäkkiä kuivalta ja hänen sydämensä jyskytti hermostuneesti. Ed istui ylös ja katsoi Mustangia, joka näytti nyt nukkuvan. Ed alkoi siirtyä pois sängyltä niin hiljaa kuin pystyi, mutta pysähtyi sitten. Mustang ei ollut antanut hänelle lupaa poistua sängystä.

Ed hengitti syvään ja päästi sitten ilman hitaasti ulos. Mitä sitten jos Mustang oli sanonut niin? Hänhän aikoi lähteä. Hän tarttuisi kainalosauvaan, menisi ovelle, löytäisi automailinsa ja painuisi vittuun tästä helvetistä. Paitsi, ettei hän saanut käyttää kainalosauvaa ilman Mustangin lupaa...

Mitä SIITÄ! Ed ajatteli hämmentyneenä. Sillä ei ollut väliä! Mutta... hän ei edes tiennyt missä hänen automailinsa oli... _Mustang_ tiesi todennäköisesti niiden olinpaikan. Mustang oli hänen isäntänsä. Mustang pitäisi hänestä huolta. Hän saisi automailinsa takaisin miellytettyään isäntäänsä tarpeeksi.

Ed laittoi kätensä otsalleen yrittäen selventää sekavia tuntemuksiaan. Hänen pitäisi haluta häipyä. Paeta täältä. Kaiken tämän paskan jälkeen tämä oli hänen mahdollisuutensa. Hän söisi hieman tähteitä, ottaisi kainalosauvan ja lähtisi. Hän löytäisi jonkun ja varastaisi... lainaisi... heidän vaatteitaan ja jättäisi sitten tämän paikan taakseen.

Paitsi että... kaikki se mitä Mustang oli hänelle tehnyt, oli ollut hänen omaksi parhaakseen. Ja siksi, koska Ed oli ollut paskapäinen. Siksi koska Mustang oli ollut tyytymätön häneen. Mutta Mustang ei ollut enää sellainen. Elämä oli muuttunut paljon paremmaksi viimeviikkojen aikana. Mustang välitti hänestä ja ollessaan erossa isännästään Ed tunsi olonsa melko yksinäiseksi, ja...

Ja jos hän lähtisi nyt, hän ei ehkä tavoittaisi päämääräänsä.

Vilkaistessaan Mustangia Ed tunsi osan litaniasta nousevan mieleensä.

_Ilman isäntääni elämäni ei ole mitään, joten palvelen häntä uskollisesti._

_Isäntäni on ainoa iloni. Hän välittää minusta niin kauan kun olen lojaali._

Ed puntaroi sitä paikallaan istuessaan. Hän tunsi olonsa surulliseksi ollessaan erillään Mustangista, mutta hän ei kyllä ollut onnellinenkaan miehen kanssa ollessaan. Hän ei tuntenut siitä minkäänlaista iloa, mutta ehkä enemmänkin... tyytyväisyyttä. Hän oli _tyytyväinen_ ollessaan Mustangin seurassa. Ja Mustang _oli _välittänyt hänestä Edin lopetettua ongelmien aiheuttamisen.

Hän katsoi ulos ovesta tietäen, että lähteminen tekisi hänestä uskottoman. Ja jos hän ei ollut uskollinen, Mustang ei pitäisi hänestä huolta. Jos hän jäisi kiinni, Mustang olisi tyytymätön. Ei, ei _jos_ hän jäisi kiinni. Ed _jäisi _kiinni. Hän jäisi kiinni, koska hän ei tiennyt ollenkaan missä hän oli, eikä todennäköisesti pääsisi edes ulos rakennuksesta ilman, että joku näkisi. Olisi vaikea olla huomaamatta jotakuta, joka oli alasti ja jolta puuttui muutama raaja. He saisivat hänet kiinni eikä Ed mahtaisi heille mitään, koska oli ilman raajojaan ja kykyään käyttää alkemiaa. Hänet annettaisiin takaisin Mustangille ja hänen isäntänsä olisi vihainen... Hän olisi vihainen... ja siitä seuraisi paljon tuskaa ja surkeutta - paljon.

Hämmentyneenä ja kohtaloonsa alistuneena Ed kävi takaisin makuulle selin ruokaan ja oveen. Hän käpertyi niin tiukalle kerälle kuin pystyi yrittäen siirtää ruuan pois mielestään, mutta se oli vaikeaa. Hän ei ollut varma voisiko luottaa arvostelukykyynsä. Tämä näytti olevan oikea päätös, mutta osa hänestä oli päätöstä vastaan.

Olisiko hän valinnut näin kuukausi sitten? Ehkä... ja ehkä ei. Todennäköisesti hän olisi livistänyt huoneesta niin pian kuin mahdollista - välittämättä rangaistuksesta tai siitä, olisiko hän saanut C-5-statustaan. Hän ajatteli nyt selkeämmin kuin tänne tultuaan.

Kättään päätään myöten valuttaen Ed ärähti hiljaa kivusta, joka ei ollut fyysistä. Kaikki oli aina näyttänyt niin mustavalkoiselta, mutta nyt oli pelkkää harmaata. Voisiko hän edes luottaa itseensä oikeiden valintojen tekemisessä? Jo se sai hänet haluamaan huitaista jotakin tai vain itkeä, mutta hän ei tekisi kumpaakaan niistä. Sen sijaan hän vain makasi paikallaan onnettomana, hämmentyneenä ja nälkäisenä.

"Olen hyvin ylpeä sinusta."

Hiljainen ääni säikäytti Edin ja hän vilkaisi äkkiä taakseen nähden Mustangin katsovan häneen pieni hymy kasvoillaan.

"Ylpeä minusta?" Ed kysyi häkeltyneenä.

Mustang nyökkäsi hitaasti. "Et lähtenyt huoneesta etkä sängystä, etkä myöskään pihistänyt ruokaa tarjottimelta. Vaikka sinulla oli mahdollisuus tehdä nuo kaikki, sinä et valinnut niin. Teit oikeita päätöksiä."

_Teinkö minä?_ Ed ajatteli. Hän oli tyytyväinen kehuihin, muttei meinannut pystyä irrottautumaan hämmennyksen pilvestä yllään.

"Tule tänne", Mustang sanoi hymyillen hieman. Hän taputti sänkyä vierellään ja katsoi Ediin odottavasti. Ed siirtyi kömpelösti makaamaan Mustangin vierelle ja odotti tietämättä mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Saisiko hän lisää kehuja? Olisiko hän pulassa, koska oli harkinnut niiden asioiden tekemistä? Hänen isäntänsä näytti tietävän, että hän oli ajatellut niin. Eikö se ollut ilmeistä? Ed tunsi yhtäkkiä olonsa hermostuneeksi miettiessään rangaistustaan. Hän ei ollut oikeastaan tehnyt mitään, mutta hän oli _harkinnut _sitä... Mutta ei, ei siinä olisi järkeä. Hän oli miettinyt ennenkin vaikka mitä, eikä häntä oltu koskaan rangaistu.

Mustang toi kätensä lähemmäksi ja Ed irvisti vetäytyen hieman taaksepäin. Hänen lihaksensa kiristyivät ja hän sulki silmänsä odottaessaan tuskaista shokkia. Mutta sitä ei tullut. Sen sijaan Ed tunsi Mustangin käden silittävän hellästi päätään. Ed avasi silmänsä tuijottaen Mustangia ihmeissään, mutta kun silittäminen ei loppunut, Ed antoi itsensä rentoutua ja nauttia fyysisestä kontaktista.

"Luulen, että ansaitsen palkkion hyvästä käytöksestäsi ja uskollisuudestasi," Mustang mumisi ja hieroi kevyesti Edin niskaa toisella kädellään. Edin ilme kirkastui välittömästi; hän oli luullut silittämisen olevan palkintonsa. Niin naurettavaa kuin se olikin, Ed tunsi itsensä yhtäkkiä innokkaaksi ja odottavaksi. Oli harvinaista, että hän sai muuta kuin suullisen palkkion, ystävällisen kosketuksen tai palan Mustangin ruuasta.

"Luuletko, että voisit syödä loput aamiaisestani?" Mustang kysyi virnistäen hieman.

Edin silmät laajenivat. _Loput _aamiaisesta? Hän ei saisi vain marjaa tai muutamaa haukkua, vaan _kaiken_ mitä oli jäljellä? Vilkaistessaan tarjottimelle Ed tunsi mahansa murisevan jälleen voimakkaasti muistuttaen häntä siitä, että hän oli nälkäinen.

Katsoen takaisin Mustangiin Ed sanoi, "Olen varma, että pystyn syömään kaiken." Mustang ei sanonut mitään, vaan katsoi häntä mietteliäästi. Äkkiä Ed pelkäsi tämänkin olleen jonkinlainen testi, ja että hän oli epäonnistunut siinä. Tai sitten tämä oli jonkinlainen julma vitsi. Yrittäen hyvittää sanomaansa, Ed lisäsi, "Jos se on sitä, mitä haluat minun tekevän. Teen kaiken mitä käsket minua tekemään."

"Haluan, että syöt hitaasti ruokaa, kunnes et ole enää nälkäinen. Ei niin, että olet täynnä vaan siten, ettet ole enää nälkäinen. Ja sitten haluan sinun lopettavan syömisen. Ymmärrätkö?"

"Kyllä isäntä", Ed sanoi välittömästi helpottuneena siitä, ettei tämä ollutkaan pilaa.

Ja niin hän söi; hitaasti mutta varmasti, tehden selvää tähteistä. Ed ei ollut varma, oliko hän koskaan maistanut mitään niin herkullista ja ajatteli, että tekisi ilomielin mitä tahansa saadakseen syödä tällaisen annoksen joka päivä. Mutta se oli vain alitajunnan tasolla muhiva ajatus, eikä Ed paneutunut siihen sen tarkemmin.

Ed oli syönyt vain puolet ruuasta tajutessaan, ettei hän ollut enää nälkäinen. Hän oli pettynyt joutuessaan lopettamaan syömisen, mutta kääntyi häntä katselevan Mustangin puoleen.

"Olen valmis", Ed sanoi tuntien olonsa tyytyväiseksi. Hän mietti pitäisikö hänen nyt mennä takaisin häkkiinsä. Mitä hän todella halusi tehdä, oli paistatella maha täynnä ja onnellisena. Ja tehdä se mieluiten tällä pehmeällä sängyllä.

Kuin lukien hänen ajatuksensa Mustang taputti sänkyä vierellään, ja Ed totteli välittömästi. Tyytyväisesti huokaisten Ed kävi makaamaan ja sulki silmänsä. Hän tunsi Mustangin silittävän jälleen päätään ja tällä kertaa Edille ei tullut mieleenkään vastustella. Se tuntui hyvältä. Hänen _olonsa_ oli hyvä. Tämä oli paratiisi.

"Tahdon sinun sanovan litanian, Eddie", Mustang mumisi. Ed toisti sen protestoimatta.

_Kun isäntäni on onnellinen, minä olen onnellinen._

_Kun isäntäni on surullinen, minä olen surullinen._

_Ilman isäntääni elämäni ei ole mitään, joten palvelen häntä uskollisesti._

_Isäntäni on ainoa iloni. Hän pitää minusta huolen niin kauan kun olen lojaali._

_Isännälläni on oikeus rangaista minua, jos en tottele tai miellytä häntä._

_Mitä ikinä isäntäni käskee minun tehdä, teen sen._

_Jos isäntäni käskee minun tappaa, minä tapan, ei väliä kuka se on._

_Minun isäntäni sana on laki ja minä tottelen häntä, ja vain häntä. _

Oli hetken hiljaista ennen kuin Mustang sanoi, "Oletko onnellinen, Eddie?"

"Joooooh..." hän miltei kehräsi. Onnellinen, täynnä, hyvinvoiva, tyytyväinen... hän oli sitä kaikkea.

"Minäkin olen onnellinen", Mustang sanoi hieroen ihoa Edin korvan takana. "Olen hyvin tyytyväinen sinuun juuri nyt. Uskollisuutesi on minulle hyvin tärkeää. Sinun on oltava minulle täysin lojaali."

"Kyllä isäntä", Ed mumisi ja haukotteli. Hän oli hieman uninen kaiken sen ruuan jälkeen ja mietti, voisiko ottaa torkut.

"Kukaan ei pidä sinusta huolta niin kuin minä", hänen isäntänsä sanoi. Ed hymyili tajutessaan, että hän oikeastaan piti ajatuksesta. Tällainen kohtelu oli ehdottomasti uskollisuuden arvoista.

"Kerro minulle", Mustang kuiskasi Edin korvaan. "Kuka sinä olet?"

Hymy katosi Edin kasvoilta. _Olen... Olen Edward Elric... _hän ajatteli mutta tiesi, ettei se ollut Mustangin haluama vastaus. Hänen piti sanoa olevansa 'Eddie', mutta hän ei ollut. Hän oli Edward Elric. Hän olisi aina Edward Elric. Mutta juuri nyt hänen pitäisi vain esittää olevansa Eddie. Hän vain sanoisi sen, mitä Mustang halusi hänen sanovan, että voisi jatkaa tästä hetkestä nauttimista. Ei sen sanomisessa ollut mitään väärää. Hänen ei tarvinnut tarkoittaa sitä.

"Olen Eddie", hän kuiskasi takaisin. Sanat maistuivat hieman karvailta hänen suussaan, eikä hän voinut ymmärtää äkillistä pahan olon tunnetta vatsassaan. Hän ei tarkoittanut sitä. Hän vain sanoi sen. Mutta nyt sen sanottuaan Ed toivoi, että olisi voinut syödä sanansa. Hän halusi jättää sen sanomatta, peruuttaa sen.

Avaten silmänsä Ed katsoi ylös Mustangiin, joka hymyili ylpeästi katsoen alas häneen. Hänen isäntänsä oli hyvin tyytyväinen. Hän oli tehnyt kaiken oikein ja sanonut oikeat sanat. Hän unohti ajattelemansa vastalauseet. Hän ei peruuttaisi mitään mitä oli sanonut tänään. Se vain tekisi kaiken tekemättömäksi. Mutta tulevaisuudessa hänen pitäisi olla varovaisempi.

Hän ei ollut Eddie.

Hän ei koskaan olisi Eddie.

Ei koskaan.


End file.
